Espiritu de Fuego
by Lonely Athena
Summary: Una busqueda, un asesinato y el significado de la verdadera justicia se ciernen sobre Fairy Tail. Una encrucijada que llevara a las hadas a cuestionar su pasado , su presente y su futuro. Cap.8 up! :D
1. Prefacio : Dos Años

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

— Dialogo de los personajes —

**Énfasis **

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y Tiempo Pasado_

**Prefacio: Dos años **

― Dos mas ―se convenció, levantó la mirada al cielo nocturno y se cubrió con la capucha.

― ¡Hey! ¡No tardes! ―le gritó un chico de largos cabellos rojizos sujetos en una cola alta― Aún faltan tres más de esas basuras, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

El chico alto de ojos azul cielo avanzó, ambas personas volvieron la vista hacia el camino de salida donde una bestia los esperaba. Subieron ambos y desaparecieron tras las explosiones que acabaron con una pequeña ciudad mercante. El fuego cubría todo, y tras una fuerte explosión que se expandió por toda la ciudad, no se escuchó más de las voces de la gente.

* * *

><p>En la ciudad de Magnolia, en el gremio más importante de todo el bullicio matutino no se escuchó, todos permanecían en silencio, vestidos con ropas negras. ¿Cuánto pasó? ¿Dos años? Y seguían sin pistas y sin su revancha.<p>

― Bien ya es hora muchachos ― anunció el maestro del viejo, con un conjunto negro al igual que la mayoría de hombres.

― Dos años, no puedo creer que ha pasado tanto ― dijo la pelirroja Titania, a su lado permanecía con la mirada baja Gray, este le miró fastidiado.

― No somos nosotros los más molestos con esta situación Erza.

― ¿No vendrá? ―preguntó ella, mirando alrededor en busca de una melena rosa.

― Lo vi tomar una misión en la madrugada, dejó a Happy con Lisanna ―se limitó a decir, siguiendo a la gran cantidad de magos que continuaron su camino rumbo a la catedral.

― Pasa la mayoría de misiones solo, incluso deja a Happy de veces en cuando. No habla… ¿estará bien así?

― No hay nada que se pueda hacer, desde que ella se fue… él comenzó a separarse del resto, ya ni le reconozco.

― Ya nadie le reconoce, Erza ―refutó el pelinegro. Aquel gran amigo suyo, el gran Salamander había cambiado bastante desde hacía un año.

― ¿Natsu no vendrá? ―preguntó el inocente gato azul en brazos de la joven de cabllos blancos, hermana menor de Mirajane; ella le miró con pena. Él no vendría, ni ahora, ni nunca, jamás a ver ese lugar.

― No lo sé Happy, pero estoy segura que ella estará muy feliz de verte, te ha de extrañar.

― Aye… ―respondió con pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo de sus grandes ojos. Se escondió en el pecho de la fémina que lo sostenía y continuó llorando, cada vez más fuerte.

El sonido de aquel llanto infantil rompió la barrera de los corazones de los magos, cada uno, en silencio y con cierta vergüenza, dejaron tímidas lágrimas caer una tras otra. Era una procesión cubierta de pesar a través de la ciudad, donde los ciudadanos veían como los magos más fuertes de todo Fiore rompían en llanto por la pérdida de su compañera de batallas. Una perdida muy terrible, un emblema lleno de flores que eran constantemente cambiadas por los mismos ciudadanos en muestra de respeto.

Gray sostuvo a una dolida Juvia entre sus brazos, y no había otra razón, ella lloraría tanto por sí misma como por él. Erza se sostuvo de su otro brazo y apoyo su cabeza, su orgullo aun no caía.

― Atraparé a ese maldito desgraciado… lo juro.

― Deja el orgullo Erza, se molestará contigo si te oye decir cosas como venganza ―reclamó en tono semi burlón el alquimista de hielo.

Fue así como la Scarlett se unió al llanto en silencio, dejando las gotas saladas bajar por sus mejillas.

_Si tan solo hubiese llegado antes._

_Si hubiese sido más fuerte._

_Si no me faltara poder… esto no estaría pasando..._

― Nos hemos reunido hoy, nosotros…el gremio Fairy Tail ―pronunció el maestro con tono débil. Sentía un escozor en los ojos, fuerte al igual que ese ahogo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar―, para honrar… dos… dos años… ―menciono entre las suaves lagrimas que caían sobre su rostro por las tristes memorias de aquella dulce voz― de la muerte... de nuestra gran maga estelar… Lucy Heartfilia. Les agradezco estar aquí, es muy importante su presencia, estoy seguro que ella lo aprecia mucho. Disculpen.

Makarov dejó de hablar por un momento, trató de aclarar su garganta y volvió a reanudar el discurso ante los sollozos de todo el gremio. Inclusive el mayor sentía esas aguas saladas resbalar por su rostro. Incontrolable.

― Yo… conocí, como muchos de ustedes, a Lucy, una maga fuerte, vivaz, alegre ―su tono sonaba dolido y acongojado―. Hace dos años… nos dejó… muy joven, y… quiero recordarles, por favor… que honremos su memoria, como nuestra camarada, nuestra amiga y parte de nuestra familia.

A cada pausa se le unían mas lagrimas, en la catedral llena de magos, llegaban comisiones de otros gremios. Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale y el consejo, venían con ramos de flores a rendir sus condolencias a una de las personas más afectadas de todas.

En medio del grupo de magos, en silencio y con un llanto de remordimiento, el Señor Heartfilia recibía las condolencias por la pérdida de su hija. Su apariencia era algo desgastada, tenía una barba pequeña y su vestimenta era un terno algo empolvado.

Frente a ellos, a la gran muchedumbre de gente, una piedra con el símbolo de Fairy Tail y el nombre de Lucy Heartfilia en letras doradas, era la tumba de la gran maga.

― Mi Lucy… mi hija… perdóname… ―sollozó el hombre, arrodillándose delante de la tumba.

― ¡Lucy! — gritó en llanto el gato azul, estrellándose a sí mismo a la tumba en un intento por abrazarla― ¡Lucy! ―volvió a gritar en llanto, causando una sensación de tristeza en el corazón de los presentes. Sin duda esa escena, era algo insoportable para cualquiera.

― Señor Heartfilia levántese por favor ―pidió Mirajane, con ayuda de Elfman. Ambos sostuvieron al hombre, envuelto en desosiego y lágrimas.

―… Lu-chan… ―sollozó Levy, cubriéndose el rostro por las lágrimas, sus compañeros de equipo no encontraban la forma de consolarla, se miraron entre sí confundidos.

― Deja de llorar, la porrista se pondrá mal de sólo verte ―le dijo Gajeel, removiendo sus cabellos con su mano. Ella alzó la mirada llorosa y se lanzó a sus brazos, llena de dolor. El Dragon Slayer le rodeo por la cintura algo incomodo, pero considerando la situación, la dejó desfogarse.

La tarde llegaba y muchos de los magos se retiraban poco a poco, los gremios que vinieron de visita fueron llevados al gremio para que descansaran tras su largo viaje. Los últimos en quedarse fueron los integrantes del que fue, hacia dos años, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Erza sostenía a un Happy dormido por las lagrimas, Gray ayudaba a Juvia a tranquilizarse y por ultimo Levy se llevaba al Señor Heartfilia.

El representante del consejo se acercó al grupo, en compañía de Makarov con quien estuvo hablando minutos antes. El viejo maestro tenía una mirada triste y preocupada.

― ¿Sucede algo Maestro? ― preguntó Erza.

― El Consejo vino a advertirnos de dos cosas el día de hoy, usando como pretexto el aniversario de la muerte de Lucy.

― ¿Qué quieren esos viejos? ―preguntó Gray.

― Parece que Natsu destruyó un puerto entero en su última misión, las pérdidas materiales son millonarias ―se quejó el mayor.

― Sin ofender pero hemos pagado los destrozos de Natsu desde hace año y medio, ¿cuál es la diferencia ahora?

― Que poco después de la destrucción del puerto y que Natsu reclamara la recompensa el pueblo entero desapareció por completo.

― ¿Desapareció? ¡Maestro! ¿Está el consejo culpando a Natsu por ello? ―preguntó molesta la maga de armadura, el viejo resoplo.

― El lugar desapareció producto de explosiones, sin embargo no culpan a Natsu… tal parece que lo mismo ocurrió en otros dos pueblos lejanos a casi las mismas horas, no ha quedado sobrevivientes en ningún lugar y se presume que fuera hecho por un gremio oscuro.

― ¿Quieren que Fairy Tail vaya por ellos? ―preguntó la tímida Juvia ya más calmada.

― Más bien exigimos la captura de los responsables como pago por los daños causados anteriormente, incluida la presencia de Natsu Dragneel para que testifique por presunto genocidio ―explicó el miembro del consejo, vestido en uniforme.

― Es caso perdido, Natsu no participa en misiones de grupo ―dijo con enfado el Fullbuster.

― Gray ―llamó el Dreyar. El mago de hielo se detuvo cuando volteó para retirarse.

― Si no logramos capturar al gremio oscuro, tomarán a Natsu como responsable… no tenemos alternativa.

― Maestro… ¿Cómo puede el Consejo hacer algo tan horrible? ―exclamó con enfado Erza hacia el representante que permanecía serio y no decía nada.

― Lo lamento Erza, pero… es la única forma.

El representante del Consejo sonrió ante la respuesta afirmativa, Erza le vio irse momentos después. Gray se fue rápido seguido por una preocupada Juvia, dejándola sola con el líder del gremio.

― Sabe perfectamente que se negara… no desea saber nada más que encontrarlo ―dijo ella, mirando a la espalda del viejo la tumba de su amiga.

― Entonces la respuesta será esa… le diremos que tiene que ver con ese tipo y estará dispuesto a pelear.

― Pero maestro…

― No me cuestiones Erza, tengo un presentimiento fuerte sobre ese gremio que atacó los pueblos, ve y prepáralos para partir mañana―

―… Entendido… ―respondió ella.

_Me pregunto… cómo te sientes al ver a Natsu así, Lucy._

* * *

><p>― ¡Discúlpame por favor! ¡No me mates! ―rogó el ladrón que se veía brutalmente golpeado. Tras él un grupo de más de treinta hombres estaban inconscientes, estrellados y quemados parcialmente a manos del joven que lo sostenía― ¡No sé nada, lo juro!<p>

― Mientes ―dijo el mago alzando su puño envuelto en fuego―. Te mataré poco a poco hasta que confieses ―advirtió, acercando sinuoso las flamas al rostro del maleante.

― ¡No lo sé! ¡Piedad! ―rogó entre llantos el hombre, mas el joven mago no le escuchó y pegó su mago ardiente en el brazo del varón, quemándolo― ¡Argh!

― ¡Habla! ―le gritó, incrementando la cantidad de flamas en su brazo hasta quemarlo por casi toda la superficie.

― ¡No… se fue… dos…! ¡Para por piedad! ―gritó en busca de auxilio. El mago de fuego detuvo su ataque y le dejo hablar― Dos personas sospechosas vinieron en busca de información, luego… se fueron…

― ¿Quiénes eran? ¡Habla!

― ¡No lo sé! ¡Vinieron a cobrar… y se fueron!

El Dragon Slayer lo soltó de golpe junto a los otros hombres que yacían inconscientes. Muy poca información que no le serviría.

―… piedad… ese mal nacido no tuvo piedad… ― dijo molesto, se ajustó su bufanda y golpeó con fuerza monstruosa una viga de la habitación―. Si él no la tuvo, ¿por qué habría de tenerla yo? ―dijo con tono tenebroso, el único maleante consiente observo con horror, aquella mirada llena de odio y maldad en los ojos del mago― ¡No necesito piedad con escorias como ustedes!

El grito eufórico expulso de sus labios flamas ardientes que se expandieron por todo el lugar, una fuerte explosión destruyo la base subterránea y de entre la oscuridad salía el mago de fuego, Natsu Dragneel.

― ¡Dónde estás! ¡Aetos! —gritó enfurecido al exterior del destruido gremio oscuro— ¡Aetos! —volvió a llamar, desahogando su rencor e impaciencia.

Llevaba año y diez meses buscando por mar y tierra la ubicación de aquel que le quitó a su compañera, de aquel que se llevó a su mejor amiga, a su amada Lucy de manera cruel. Aquel hombre que les tendió una trampa y la arrancó de sus brazos para siempre. Ese día… ese día que acabó con su rubia celestial.

_Gracias por todo… siempre recordare nuestros días juntos, Natsu. _

Si ese día no se hubiera confiado, si tuviera el poder que tenia ahora, ella… no habría hecho lo que hizo. Ella no se habría sacrificado. Su Lucy… no hubiera aceptado aquellas condiciones.

_El campo de batalla esta partido en dos secciones, en una de ellas se encuentran Erza, Gray, Lissana, Mirajane caídos junto a Natsu que se mantenía en pie a duras penas. La sangre resbalaba de su frente en gran cantidad, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y tambaleaba presa del dolor. Mas su expresión de furia y valor no disminuyo ni por un segundo, mantenía su mirada fija al frente, contra un sujeto de unos aparentes veinte años, de cabellos negros y ojos rubí. _

― _Suéltala… devuélveme a Lucy…― exclamó, escupiendo sangre al suelo–. Maldito imbécil… ¡Suelta a Lucy!_

_La exigencia en su voz causó gracia al oponente que sostenía por el cuello a una herida rubia. Ella tenía cascadas de lágrimas en los ojos y miraba arrepentida a su compañero de batallas. _

―_Hazlo ―ordenó el sujeto a una pequeña niña que aparecía frente a Natsu, de vestimentas blancas estilo griego, con adornos de oro en el cuello y la cintura, en su mano derecha sostiene una espada y en la izquierda, una balanza. Su mirada esté oculta por las vendas de sus ojos y eleva sin temor la espada contra el mago de fuego._

― _La ley está impuesta y eres culpable ―expresó seria la pequeña._

― _¡Detente! ―gritó Lucy al ver como la espada arremetía contra el pelirosa― ¡Detente, por favor! ―gritó con la voz desgarrada por el llanto y el dolor. El hombre la sostuvo con más fuerza del cuello y un gemido escapó en respuesta al dolor. _

_La sangre salpicó rápido del pecho del mago que se tambaleó y tras segundos se mantuvo en pie, desangrándose de a pocos. La infante caminó hacia él, lista para enterrar su espada en su pecho. Lucy abrió los ojos angustiada, el cansancio de su cuerpo le impedía moverse y la angustia por sus seres queridos se incrementaba a gran escala._

― _Por favor… ya basta… detente…―rogó al hombre que miraba extasiado la escena. Este giró su mirada a ella, poniendo una gran sonrisa–. No le mates… te lo ruego… ―dijo entre sollozos._

―… _Lucy… ―susurró el mago al escuchar las suplicas de su amiga. La infante arremetió contra él de nuevo y este apenas pudo esquivarlo, gracias a la ayuda de un cansado gato azul que le empujó. _

― _¡Resiste Natsu!― pidió entre lagrimas el exceed. _

― _Un corrupto debe ser eliminado por la ley ―exclamó la niña, apuntando con la balanza a la pareja de magos de Fairy Tail que aún quedaban en pie._

― _Happy…―le llamó Natsu, al ver a su malherido amigo en su espalda. El gato luchaba por desprender sus mágicas alas, pero su poder mágico había acabado y los golpes hacían mella en su estado._

― _Hazlo, Libra ― ordenó el hombre. El ente de justicia apuntó con un dedo al gato azul, quien se desprendió de la espalda de Natsu y se estrelló con fuerza contra los muros._

― _¡Happy! ―gritaron ambos magos de Fairy, angustiados al ver como el gato azul no se divisaba por sobre la nube de polvo._

_Natsu giro furioso contra el espíritu, pero la fuerza de una patada lo mando a estrellarse contra una de las columnas en el lugar. _

― _Basta… Natsu… ―murmuró la rubia entre sollozos–. Detente… ―rogó una vez más, al ver como su amigo ya no se levantaba del suelo—… Natsu…_

― _Acábalo ―ordenó frio el pelinegro. Libra asintió y caminó lento hacia el pelirosa._

― _¡Espera! ¡Basta! ¡Natsu! ―gritó la rubia, el grito de su nombre despertó al mago, pero su cuerpo ya no podía moverse― ¡Natsu! ¡Escapa, Natsu! ―gritó entre lagrimas._

_Natsu abrió los ojos, frente a él, Libra estaba lista para apuñarlo directo en el corazón. La niña alzo la espada en dirección al hijo de Igneel. Y todo cambio._

_Desde su angulo de visión la niña se detuvo a pocos centímetros de asesinarlo, pues sus manos se encontraban sostenidas por otra mujer muy parecida a ella, de largo cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo. Una vestimenta similar al infante, mas una mirada muy diferente, llena de compasión y dolor eran los rasgos característicos de la mujer casi traslucida._

―_Ábrete… puerta de la belleza… Piscis… ―susurró la rubia. En una de sus manos relucía una llave dorada quebrada sujeta a una delgada cadena que se ataba en el cuello de Lucy. La maga rubia jadeó fuerte y el hombre a su lado la lanzó contra el suelo, enfadado por la acción que hizo._

_Y lo único que supo después de aquel día era que su adorada maga estelar se condenó a la muerte por salvarlo a él y a sus compañeros._

*Avance*

Un ataque a un gremio aliado trae nuevas pistas para las hadas de Fairy Tail. Pero ...¿Cual es el objetivo del ataque?

Hola a todos , mis queridos lectores, en esta ocasion escribo por una de mis parejas favoritas , Nalu. Obviamete tendremos muchas otras parejas , espero les guste este capitulo y nos encontraremos prnto en una semana y media. Un beso. =)


	2. ¿Robo?

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y/o Recuerdos_

**Capitulo 1: ¿Robo?**

― ¡Hey! Ya termine por aquí, es hora de irnos― exclamó el hombre, se levantó de entre un grupo de bandidos caídos, todos gravemente heridos y se acercó a la otra persona que llevaba una capa con un símbolo en negro en ella.

―Enseguida― respondió otro encapuchado

Soltó al bandido que tenia inconsciente entre sus manos y se dirigió al último, que permanecía contra una pared completamente en shock.

―Ese símbolo… u-ustedes son… los magos de ese gremio― musitó bandido se encogió en la esquina al observar la asesina mirada azul del hombre encapuchado. La segunda persona que le seguía se mantuvo de pie, esperando las acciones de su compañero.

― ¿Magos?― musitó el ojiazul con desagrado. Dio un suspiro y su cuerpo se desvaneció, para aparecer frente a frente al infortunado bandido. Le propino un sonoro puñetazo y lo estrello contra la pared. ― ¡No somos magos! ¡Nosotros somos…Demonios!

El rostro de horror del bandido se estrello contra el suelo en un sonido grotesco, el ojiazul sonrió y se limpio las manos en su capa color caqui, se acerco al otro miembro de capa y se dirigieron a la salida.

―Hay unos tipos de un gremio oficial esperándonos afuera― le aclaró a su compañero.

― ¿Un gremio oficial? ― preguntó, caminando por sobre los cuerpos para poder salir del lugar.

―Si, por su molesta presencia se que son de Lamia Scale, creen que nos han atrapado.

― ¿Qué haremos?― pregunto, tocando la superficie de la puerta. Su compañero sonrió y le miro socarrón, se bajo la capucha y descubrió una brillante marca negra en su cuello, la marca de su gremio.

―Les mostraremos de que esta hecho el verdadero líder de la Alianza Balam ― respondió, tronando sus dedos y sujetando un objeto ceñido a su figura.

Su acompañante bajo la mirada y sujeto el brazo del ojiazul, deteniendo su salida.

― ¿Puedes identificarlos? ―preguntó con cierto interés.

―Tsch, claro… El tipo de hielo, la chica de las marionetas y el mago santo. ¿Ahora me dejas ir?― preguntó con fastidio.

―Me encargare de esos dos, ve por el mago santo.―respondió, soltando a su compañero.

― ¿Por qué el interés en esos magos?

―Puede que obtenga algo a mi favor― respondió con simpleza, abriendo la puerta de la habitación llena de bandidos heridos. ― ¿Qué esperas? Yo también quiero ver el espectáculo que harás al vencer a un mago santo, compañero.

En el camino de piedras, rodeado por un espeso bosque y un vecindario de reducidas casas, frente al escondite del gremio oscuro, las figuras de tres personas llamaron su atención. Una sonrisa socarrona se asomo en el rostro del ojiazul y salió fuera del lugar junto al segundo miembro de su gremio. La luz impacto contra sus rostros junto a la sombra de tres poderosos magos.

― ¡¿A qué gremio pertenecen?― preguntó sereno, Jura Nekis. El mago santo se posicionó al frente de sus dos compañeros de equipo, Lyon y Sheryl permanecían detrás de él, preparados para la batalla.

―Les mostraremos… el poder de la magia oscura…― exclamó divertido el ojiazul, liberando la capa que traía. Un brillante y largo cabello rojo, ojos azul cielo, un traje negro compuesto por una corta gabardina, el pecho cubierto por vendas y en su cuello la oscura marca del gremio ilegal. ― ¡De un verdadero gremio oscuro!

El mago ojiazul juntó las manos y una temible y densa esfera de oscuridad comenzó a emanar desde su cuerpo, expandiéndose varios metros hacia la redonda.

― ¡Lyon! ¡Sheryl! ¡Retroceden, yo me encargo!―gritó alerta.

― ¡Jura-san!―advirtieron los dos magos, al verlo ponerse frente a ellos en posición de defensa.

― ¡Eternal Darkness!

La invocación de magia alerto a los miembros de Lamia Scale, quienes retrocedieron, dejando a la cabeza a Jura con la defensa de rocas. Una profunda oscuridad se extendió voraz hacia ellos.

―Tu defensa no podrá contra mi magia perdida― aseguró el pelirrojo, aparecieron por la espalda de Jura, a través de la oscuridad como si fuera parte de ella. Una poderosa explosión estallo en el lugar donde Jura y el pelirrojo estaban, alejando a Lyon y a Sheryl de la batalla.

―Lyon-sama deberíamos ayudar a Jura-san.―exclamó preocupada. El mago de hielo volteo rápido, buscando con su mirada algo en particular. ― ¿Lyon-sama?

―El otro no está.

― ¡Por aquí!―exclamó divertida, observando desde el borde de un tejado. ―Yo me encargare de ustedes chicos, espero me diviertan.

La pose despreocupada, la excesiva confianza y un ligero ambiente de magia alrededor de la integrante del gremio oscuro alertaron los sentidos del aprendiz de Ul.

―Lyon-sama― susurro Sheryl, captando la atención de su compañero.―Yo me encargo de ella, usted vaya a ayudar a Jura-san.

―Pero…

―Vaya Lyon-sama, yo puedo manejarlo.

Los susurros de ambos magos fueron cortados rápidamente por un estruendo sonoro, el suelo bajo sus pies se resquebrajo con fuerza, partiéndose a la mitad. En un rápido movimiento de evasión ambos jóvenes magos de Lamia Scale escaparon de la profunda grieta que pudo haberlos tragado.

―Ni siquiera lo intentes― exclamó la voz desde el tejado.―Si interrumpen, Kurozaku se enfadara conmigo.

― ¿En qué momento?

Lyon tenía sostenida a Sheryl, apoyándose en un pilar de hielo que creó para no caer dentro de la gigantesca grieta de más de cinco metros de ancho que el enemigo hizo.

―Lyon Bastia, ustedes tienen algo que yo necesito― exclamó, levantándose del borde de la vivienda.

― ¡Play Doll!― exclamó Sheryl, aprovechando el espacio sin defensa del enemigo, del suelo emergieron cuatro manos hechas de la madera y concreto que intentaron apresar el cuerpo de la encapuchada. ― ¡Lyon-sama! ¡Ahora!

― ¡Ice Maker! ¡Eagle!

El ataque de Sheryl obligó al enemigo a dar un salto antes de que las manos consiguieran sujetarlo, luego las águilas de hielo le impactaron de frente, causando una tenue nube por el choque del hielo contra el techo de la casa donde antes la encapuchada estaba parada.

― ¿Lo conseguimos?

―Para nada―respondió algo altiva.

La respuesta frívola provino desde la nube de polvo, de un salto la encapuchada descendió al suelo y se retiro la capa con fastidio.

―Soy la única mujer en este gremio, recuérdalo bien… mi nombre es…

* * *

><p>En el gremio más poderoso de Fiore, Fairy Tail, el equipo se prepara para salir en un par de días en búsqueda de su compañero. Erza tiene un semblante muy serio, Gajeel y Wendy parecen algo inquietas, Gray esta fastidiado y Juvia está nerviosa por salir en una misión junto a su amado.<p>

―Déjalo que vuelva por su cuenta, Erza― dijo con molestia.―No tenemos que ir a buscarlo, total ya va siendo hora que regrese.

―Gray, Natsu debió volver hace dos días, por eso el maestro pensó que lo mejor sería buscarle―comento Mirajane, con un tono preocupado desde la barra, mientras le serbia un plato de comida.

―Además, Natsu es el sospechoso, no podemos dejar que se ande por ahí mientras el consejo lo crea culpable. ―agregó Erza.

―Juvia está de acuerdo con Erza-san, Natsu-san debería estar aquí, algo malo debe haber pasado.

― ¡Rayos! ¡Ese idiota sí que sabe como preocupar a todos!― se quejó, comiendo rápido su comida.―Saldré cuando termine.

Erza sonrió por la respuesta junto a Juvia, era sencillo descubrir que Gray también estaba muy preocupado por el Dragon Slayer. La pequeña maga peli azul está apoyada algo alejada de ellos, Wendy seguía con la mirada preocupada, a su lado Charle tenía el mismo presentimiento que ella.

―Se siente en el aire― susurro con cierto miedo.

― ¿Tu también lo percibes?― preguntó la voz áspera de Gajeel, sentándose a su lado.―Es como si algo se estuviera acercando. ―dijo, acompañándola para escuchar su opinión.

―Una presencia maligna… ― comentó Charle, sentándose sobre las piernas de la Dragon Slayer del cielo.―No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. ―dijo con entusiasmo, intentando disipar la preocupación de la peli azul.

―Gracias, Charle.

Un ligero sonido alerto de pronto a ambos dragones, que voltearon presurosos hacia la entrada del gremio.

―Es él.

La voz serena de Gajeel llamo la atención de muchos miembros, el pelinegro corrió rápido hacia la puerta, abriéndola de un golpe , dejando ver a unos pocos metros a un pelirosa que sujetaba con fuerza a un herido Jura, y a Happy , que traía entre sus patas a Lyon.

―Lo sabia… eras tú Salamander.

―Son… los de Lamia Scale… ¡Erza!― llamó la peliblanca mayor a su amiga, la pelirroja reaccionó rápido y corrió a ayudar a Natsu con el cuerpo de Jura.

― ¡Happy baja a Lyon y dáselo a Gray, llévenlo a la enfermería! ¡Ahora!― ordenó agitada, el exceed azul se lo entregó rápido al mago de hielo y junto a Erza y Natsu, los llevaron dentro del gremio.

Dentro del gremio, los recostaron en la enfermería, en dos camillas continuas, extrayendo Mirajane y Wendy diferentes implementos médicos para comenzar con el tratamiento. El estado de Jura era sin duda grave, sus heridas eran profundas, amplias y en un gran numero. Lyon por otro lado, tenía menos heridas, pero algunas eran de gran consideración. Natsu se mantenía observando como Mirajane y Wendy atendían a los magos del otro gremio, con la mirada entrecerrada, concentrado. Gray llego a su lado junto con Erza, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del mago de fuego.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Natsu?― preguntó Titania.

―Los encontré camino aquí, el enemigo escapo cuando llegue.― respondió con simpleza.

― ¿Quién fue?― preguntó Gray, molesto por el ataque a Lyon.

―No tengo idea―respondió de nuevo Natsu. La sorpresiva paz de Natsu termino por crispar los nervios de Gray, quien lo levanto de golpe, sujetándolo firmemente de la bufanda blanca. ―Suéltame―

― ¡Acaban de atacar a nuestros compañeros y estas como si nada hubiera pasara! ¡¿Qué carajos te sucede, Natsu?

Los ojos de Natsu no reflejaron molestia ante la acción de Gray, más aun, parecía que le era indiferente el estado de preocupación que tenían sus compañeros. Le propino un golpe al estomago a Gray, logrando liberarse y cuando iba a golpearlo de nuevo, su mano fue detenida por Erza.

―Detente, Natsu. Ha sido suficiente― alego con voz severa, manteniendo la fuerza en el puño de Natsu. El mago presiono el agarre que mantenía su compañera y al ver la determinación en sus ojos, retrocedió.― ¿Has tardado por traerlos a los dos?

―Era un viaje largo― se excuso. El pequeño exceed azul pronto apareció por la puerta y se recostó en la cabeza de su compañero. ―Contacte con Happy hacia apenas algunas horas, él me ha ayudado desde entonces.

― ¡Lyon-san está despertando!― clamó Wendy, ayudándolo a levantarse. ― ¿Cómo se siente?

―Argh… ¿Dónde estoy?― pregunto confundido al ver a los magos de otro gremio alrededor suyo.

―En Fairy Tail, Natsu los ha traído a los dos aquí― respondió Gray, levantándose del suelo por el golpe del pelirosa. ― ¿Qué rayos les paso, Lyon?

El peliblanco observó la habitación con cuidado, reconociendo los rostros de las hadas que estaban allí. Mirajane seguía tratando a Jura, limpiando algunas heridas, Natsu permanecía de pie en una esquina junto con Happy, Gray llego a su lado junto a Wendy y Erza estaba en medio de la sala, a espera de respuestas. De repente, algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Lyon.

― ¿Dos? ¡Espera!― gritó nervioso, volteo a todos lados, buscando un rostro familiar, hasta ver a Natsu. ― ¡¿Dónde está Sheryl? ¡Tú nos trajiste! ¡Donde esta!― exigió, deteniéndose por el dolor de las heridas.

― ¿Sheryl estaba con ustedes?― inquirió Erza. Su mirada paso a Natsu, quien paso de ella y fijo una mirada penetrante en Lyon.

―Ellos se la llevaron. Los enemigos que les atacaron, su olor era casi inexistente, no se donde pueden estar.―contestó el pelirosa, cubriendo con su bufanda ligeramente su rostro.

El rostro de Lyon se contrajo en la sorpresa, giró a ver el estado de Jura y la preocupación lo invadió. ¡¿Un mago santo gravemente herido? ¡Ellos fueron derrotados rápidamente! ¡El mejor equipo de Lamia Scale!

―Lyon, ¿Quién los ataco?―interrogo Gray. Lyon se mantuvo callado, arrugando las sabanas para controlar el arranque de ira que sentía. ― ¡Lyon!

―Gray, cálmate. Mirajane, ¿podrías traer una bebida caliente? Lyon necesita una.

―Enseguida― respondió Mirajane, dejando la habitación.

Al sonido de la puerta Lyon levanto la cabeza, encontrándose con la fija mirada de Erza. Dio un suspiro y tras examinar el lamentable estado de su líder de equipo comenzó a hablar.

―El maestro nos dio una misión designada por el Consejo, dijeron que era preciso que acabáramos con el enemigo usando fuerza letal. No entendíamos la urgencia del pedido, pero debíamos cumplirlo a toda costa.

Las palabras severas de Lyon resonaron en la mente de todos. Incluso él recordó con claridad la urgencia del enviado del Consejo al encargarle al maestro de Lamia Scale que cumplieran con dicha misión.

― ¿Por qué estaría el Consejo tan desesperado? ¿Por qué una orden de matar al enemigo sin piedad? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese enemigo con el Consejo? Todo eso era muy estresante para nosotros, pero… entendimos la razón para ello.―dijo con voz seria.

― ¿Qué ocurrió?― preguntó Wendy, percibiendo el cambio de voz en Lyon. El peliblanco volteo a verla y luego levanto la mirada al techo.

―Al seguirles los pasos hallamos una gran cantidad de gremios oscuros derrotados, todos aniquilados, desde el maestro hasta los subordinados. La mayoría tenía heridas graves y los maestros eran asesinados todos de manera cruel. Por alguna razón, extraña y retorcida, estaban asesinando a todos los gremios oscuros en su camino.

― ¿Gremios Oscuros? Pero si están aniquilando gremios oscuros, ¿Qué sentido tendría detenerlos?―preguntó Gray, analizando las extrañas circunstancias.

―No lo sé… al principio pensamos que era por deudas o cosas así, pero perdimos al grupo inicial que seguíamos y cuando los volvimos a encontrar habían hecho estallar un pueblo entero en solo minutos.

La mención del caso alarmo a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. ¿Destruir un pueblo en minutos? Una magia tan poderosa… en manos de unos crueles asesinos.

―Eso explica porque el Consejo creyó que Natsu estaba destruyendo pueblos a su paso.―comentó Gray, mirando a su ex compañero de equipo. El pelirosa le miró con fastidio y regreso a ver al peliblanco herido en la cama.

Lyon retomo su explicación.

―No tengo idea del propósito, pero esos magos son altamente peligrosos. Logramos llegar a tiempo antes de que se marcharan de uno de los gremios que atacaron, cerca al bosque Crowfox . Jura-san peleo con uno de ellos, Sheryl y yo peleamos con su acompañante.

― ¿Tienes idea del tipo de magia que usaron?―preguntó Erza.

―Ninguna. La magia del tipo pelirrojo con el que peleo Jura―san era densa y parecía viva, y pues… la magia de la que maga contra la que luchamos me era familiar.―expresó con confusión. Wendy se acerco a su lado, tomó su brazo y comenzó a realizar su magia de curación.

―Lyon-san , podría describir a la persona con la que lucho.―pidió, aun expandiendo su magia sobre la herida.

―No logre verle el rostro, pero estoy seguro que tiene cabello negro. Además,… había algo extraño en ella.

Los magos en la habitación se tensaron, especialmente el mago de fuego, que apretó los puños contra la superficie de la pared. Algo inquieta su cuerpo, y el temor es percibido por su compañero felino, que le mira preocupado.

― ¿Natsu?― susurra en voz baja, bajando de su cabeza para volar frente al rostro enojado de su amigo. ― ¿Qué ocurre?

― ¿Extraño?― preguntó Erza, alerta a la reacción de Natsu a sus espaldas.

―Un espíritu celestial estaba con ella.―afirmó, recordando claramente la sensación que tuvo durante la batalla. ―No logre verlo, pero sé que hubo uno con esa mujer.

Las palabras de Lyon resonaron fuerte en la mente de todos, seguidos por el sonido de la pared resquebrajarse bajo el puño del hijo de Igneel. El gato azul frente a él le observo nervioso.

― ¿Qué no nos has dicho, Natsu?― pregunto seria Erza, volteando a verlo.

El calor podía sentirse en el aire, Natsu irradiaba flamas peligrosas por todos los poros de su piel, envuelto en la furia y el rencor. Su expresión denota enojo, sostiene con fuerza su bufanda y suspira, enfrentando la presencia de Erza, quien se ha movido para estar frente suyo, al igual que Gray.

―Habla. ―ordenó el mago de hielo.―Si llegaste a ver esos sujetos ¿verdad?

Los ojos furiosos del Dragon Slayer brillan en un ligero instinto asesino, aprieta mas sus manos, envueltas en flamas y aleja ligeramente a su compañero felino, caminando a otro extremo de la habitación. Los recuerdos claros y fijos en su memoria azotan su mente, trayendo también la pena.

―Tiene dos de las llaves de Lucy.―afirmó, revolviendo su cabello.

Wendy ve con tristeza la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su compañero de batallas, y no puede evitar percibir el fuerte olor a dulce que inunda sus pulmones al ver como el mago se tranquiliza mientras sostiene una pañoleta azul que saca de su bolsillo.

* * *

><p><em>Llego siguiendo la tenue fragancia de la sangre mezclada con tierra y agua. Dentro de la espesura del bosque seco, casi al final se encuentra un pequeño pueblo destruido por magia extraña. A lo lejos puede ver la separación de los campos de batalla, en dos partes, y logra identificar a los miembros de Lamia Scale claramente.<em>

_Envuelve sus piernas en fuego y dando largos saltos logra llegar a la primera zona del encuentro, donde ve a Jura tendido sobre el suelo, herido e inconsciente. No muy lejos de él está un pelirrojo, que camina despreocupado al encuentro de una mujer de capucha._

_Al lado de la encapuchada esta un espíritu con apariencia de cabra, erguido firme, siguiendo a la joven mientras sostiene a Sheryl en sus brazos. Ambos magos se encuentran al medio del sendero, a decenas de metros de Natsu, el pelirrojo da un silbido y esperan pacientes._

―_Ese es… Capricornio.―exclama asombrado, rodeándose de sus poderosas flamas en un instante. _

_La cabra espiritual gira rápido, reconociendo la magia del usuario de fuego, al igual que los dos magos enemigos. _

―_Uh, tenemos compañía.―exclama divertido el ojiazul, tronando sus nudillos. Pero la mano en su hombro de la chica capta su atención.―Esta bien, por esta vez es tuyo.―dice, recibiendo a la maga de Lamia Scale de Capricornio, la sube en sus hombros y ríe. Da unos pasos más alejado, dándole espacio a la joven para enfrentar al Dragon Slayer._

_Natsu camina lentamente, mostrando la fiereza de su magia contra la mujer que se mantiene de pie al lado de Capricornio, con una pose relajada. El mago se detiene tres metros alejado de ella, con la mirada furiosa y fría._

―_Esas llaves, devuélvemelas .―ordenó, apretando los dientes en una mueca molesta. _

_La maga suspiro y extendió su mano a Capricornio, este la tomo con cuidado y asintió._

―_No puedo hacer eso, ellos me pertenecen ahora.―respondió. Y por detrás de ella, apareció rodeada en brillo dorada, la joven sirviente espiritual, Virgo. Su cabello llega ligeramente por debajo de sus hombros, su traje usual en blanco y negro y las cadenas rotas en sus muñecas._

_Su mirada seria confronta la furiosa y fría de Natsu, y agacha la cabeza, poniéndose al lado de la maga encapuchada._

―_Me quedare con ellos, esta magia es muy… divertida.―dijo, con voz entretenida._

_Las flamas de Natsu aumentaron, aumentando la temperatura a su alrededor, meciendo sus rosados cabellos contra las flamas anaranjadas._

― _¡Devuélvemelas!― exigió, lanzándose de un zarpazo contra la maga del gremio oscuro. _

_Esta sonrió. El furtivo ataque de Natsu fue captado rápido por Capricornio, quien detuvo su puño, apenas a un metro lejos del rostro de su maestra. _

―_Subordinación Humana― susurró por lo bajo, desvaneciendo las flamas de Natsu en apenas unos segundos. Natsu gruño en fastidio, y dio un giro veloz sobre si mismo, golpeando el tórax del espíritu con la fuerza de su puño. El espíritu salió despedido por los aires, lejos de ambas féminas. La encapuchada rio, y Natsu evadió en dos saltos hacia atrás los picos de tierra que emergieron del suelo._

―_¡Devuélvemelas!―gritó de nuevo, aterrizando lejos del ataque._

―_No lo creo― le contestó, alzando en su mano derecha la llave dorada de la sirvienta. ― ¡Hora de irnos! ¡Virgo!_

―_Entendido, su alteza. ―respondió._

_El puño pálido de Virgo golpea el suelo, creando un pilar de tierra debajo de sus pies, elevándola tanto a ella como a su maestra diez metro sobre el suelo. Natsu por su parte, sonrió frívolo y acumulo la magia sobre sus pies. Dio un poderoso salto y alcanzo sin problemas la altura de ambas chicas._

―_No me iré sin esas llaves.―dijo, acumulando el fuego por sobre su boca. _

―_Deberías aceptar que no pudiste proteger a Lucy Heartfilia ¿no crees?― dijo con burla. _

_Las palabras sorprendieron al mago, y luego su mirada se vio envuelta en el rencor. Virgo desapareció en una suave nube de humo, cubriendo por segundos a su maestra. Natsu se preparo para soltar su ataque de aliento._

―_Estas totalmente ciego, Dragneel.―dijo con firmeza, estirando su mano hacia arriba.―Muy ciego._

― _¡__Karyū no Hokou!_

_El poderoso rugido salió despedido en un estridente e inmenso disparo, directo contra la maga encapuchada. Y entre las flamas, el viento remece fuerte, eliminando la magia del Dragon Slayer en pocos segundos. _

_Dos alas color blanco aparecen, brillando en un tono plata. Las escamas poseen un tono gris oscuro, que resalta claramente ante los ojos verdosos del fiero reptil frente a Natsu._

_¡Un Dragón!_

―_Nos veremos pronto, Dragneel.―dijo con voz divertida._

_El pelirosa alzó la vista, captando la presencia del pelirrojo agachado sobre el lomo del dragón platinado, cerca al cuerpo inconsciente de Sheryl. Este sostiene a su compañera en una mano, mientras una sonrisa sínica se asoma en su rostro. Puede leer claramente sus labios, y su expresión se transforma en sorpresa y desconcierto. _

_La encapuchada se sube al lomo sin problemas, acomoda su capucha y del extremo de su brazo le muestra al mago de fuego las dos llaves doradas del zodiaco y se despide con un burlón movimiento de su mano._

* * *

><p>―Natsu-san… ¿cree que pueda tener algo que ver con el sujeto de esa misión?― preguntó con voz cohibida, aun algo perturbada por la potente magia que deja escapar el Dragon Slayer mientras intenta calmarse.<p>

―No lo sé, pero iré a averiguarlo.―responde, acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a irse.

El sonido seco al abrirse la puerta atrae la atención de todos los presentes dentro de la enfermería, tras la puerta se asoma la figura atenta del maestro Makarov, sereno y extrañamente rígido. Tras él están Max y Droy, agitados por lo que parece una larga carrera. El anciano mago santo entra a la enfermería, mirando el estado de ambos jóvenes de Lamia Scale. Una mueca de desagrado se forma al ver el lamentable estado de Jura, un mago santo de gran nivel al igual que él.

― ¿Maestro? No esperábamos su presencia hasta dentro de dos días. Creímos que fue a ver al Consejo para explicar la situación de Natsu.―dijo sorprendida.

Natsu a diferencia del resto de los magos percibía el olor a tensión en Makarov. Su nariz capto la esencia de un olor diferente a los magos de Fairy Tail, y reconoció casi por suerte, el tenue aroma de la magia de Doranbolt. El reciente ascendido mago del Consejo había hecho un contacto con el maestro del gremio, lo que necesitaba saber ahora, era el porqué.

―Hay un cambio de planes, muchachos.―dijo.

Volteó a ver a Max y este respiro profundo, listo para explicar la situación.

―Acabamos de recibir noticias de que encontraron a una maga de Lamia Scale en las cercanías del gremio de Blue Pegasus.

Lyon lejos de creer en sus palabras se hecho de vuelta en la cama, confundido por el significado de las palabras de sus aliados. Su semblante se contrajo en una expresión de duda y preocupación, casi tan parecido al que puso cuando noto la ausencia de Sheryl a su lado.

Los demás magos tenían el mismo semblante que el aprendiz de Ul. La situación era extraña, confusa e inesperada. El enemigo que por unos segundos creyeron había secuestrado a Sheryl , acababa de entregarla de manera pacífica. Ningún intercambio, ninguna amenaza. Absolutamente nada de nada.

La situación era demasiado… particular.

― ¿Cómo la encontraron?― preguntó.

El maestro miro a Gray, comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

―No tiene heridas graves, tampoco parece torturada, lo único que recuerda es que le quitaron un bolso que traía. Lyon, ¿Sabes que contenía ese bolso?

Los ojos fríos de Makarov escanearon el rostro del mago de hielo, quien pensó por un momento y se decidió a responder.

―No muchas cosas, alimentos, utensilios médicos, unas identificaciones y…

Lyon pareció dudar, concentrando su esfuerzo en recordar claramente un objeto en particular.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Lyon? ¿Qué mas había en el bolso?― inquirió, Gray.

El peliblanco le miro preocupado.

―El permiso del consejo y… Gray, pásame mi chaleco.―ordenó. Su amigo le paso la rasgada prenda y Lyon comenzó a buscar desesperado.―No está. ¡La lacryma de agua no está!

El grito de Lyon salió en automático, rebuscando con desesperación el preciado objeto. Los magos a su alrededor intentaron calmarlo, a excepción de Natsu, quien se mantuvo en la esquina junto con Happy sobre su cabeza.

―Lo sabía.―exclamó apesumbrado el Dreyar.―Durante su misión se les encargo trasladar una lacryma desarrollada en el departamento de ciencia y magia del consejo. Una lacryma de agua capaz de transformar a un humano común en un Dragon Slayer artificial de segunda generación. El gremio oscuro al que perseguían siempre supo que ustedes estaban tras ellos, solo estaban alargando la espera para poder robar la Lacryma que ustedes trasladaban, y se llevaron a Sheryl con ellos de paso.

La resolución enfureció a Lyon, quien golpeo la pared cerca a la camilla, completamente frustrado por el descuido cometido. Las hadas regresaron su vista hacia el maestro, listos para recibir las órdenes que este pudiera indicar ante tan grave situación. Makarov los miro, pasando su vista por cada uno de ellos. Se detuvo unos segundos en Natsu y al ver la expresión de furia y rencor en su mirada dio su primer mandato.

―Puedes ir, lleva a un par contigo, no quiero verte lastimado luego.―ordenó, mirando fijamente los ojos oscuros del mago de fuego.

Natsu asintió, se acomodó su bufanda y salió de la habitación con Happy, completamente decidido a emprender su misión personal. Afuera de la enfermería, apenas a un par de mesas Gajeel come algunos fierros con una expresión de aburrimiento, acompañado por Levy y Juvia. El mago de fuego se detiene a su lado, dándole una mirada fría al Dragon Slayer del Hierro. Este sonríe de manera divertida, se levanta y junto a las dos magas siguen a Natsu fuera del gremio.

―Es hora de hacer algo divertido, Salamander. ―susurró, siendo escuchado por el mago de fuego.

Natsu entrecerró la mirada al salir, recordando con frialdad las palabras que aquel mago oscuro pronuncio durante su fuga. Unas palabras que sin duda le congeló la sangre por segundos.

―_La princesa cayó en territorio maldito, y no hay Dragón de por medio..._

_¡Definitivamente recuperare todas las llaves por ti! ¡Te lo prometí! ¡Lucy!_

Dentro de la enfermería tanto Erza como Gray miran preocupados el lugar por el cual se marcho su compañero, esperando una lógica explicación por parte del maestro del gremio. Makarov suspiro y levantó la vista, listo para calmar la tensión del lugar.

―Es inútil que intentemos darle ordenes a Natsu, según lo que escuche, si ese gremio posee una conexión con la muerte de Lucy, no hay nada que discutir con él. Ira a la fuerza si es necesario.―respondió.

― ¿No cree que es estúpido dejarle ir contra el enemigo cuando han derrotado a un mago santo con tanta facilidad?―preguntó.

―Gray, Natsu es un mago clase S , conozco su capacidad y sabes bien que aunque su oponente sea el mismo Zeref, Natsu no se contendrá ni un segundo si involucran.

La respuesta era demasiado lógica, muy cierta y por más que quisieran negárselo, el mago de fuego los atacaría sin dudar un segundo si se hubiesen interpuesto en su camino contra el gremio oscuro.

― ¿Y qué haremos ahora? Tenemos pruebas de que Natsu no ataco los pueblos.―afirmó la pelirroja.

―Irán a Blue Pegasus, necesito que le entreguen una carta al maestro Bob de mi parte. Además, sería bueno que Wendy le echara un ojo a la integrante de Lamia Scale por si las dudas. Ahora, tomen sus cosas, deben partir inmediatamente.

Los magos le miran con duda, notando el secreto que esconde el maestro tras su orden. Se ponen en fila frente a él e inclinan la cabeza. Gray y Wendy se retiran primero, seguidos por Max y Droy, mientras Erza espera frente al tercer maestro, la aclaración a aquel mal presentimiento que sintió al escuchar y ver marchar a Natsu. No puede evitar buscar la mirada del anciano, esperando de una vez por todas liberar su duda.

―Te has dado cuenta, Erza.

― ¿Por qué quiere que vayamos con el Maestro de Blue Pegasus en un momento tan crítico? Deberíamos ir a recuperar la lacryma antes de que algo malo suceda, ese gremio oscuro es…― se apresuro a decir, obviamente preocupada.

―Por que es muy posible que ese gremio oscuro tenga una conexión con el asesino de Lucy ― responde.

El rostro de Erza palideció al instante.

_¿El asesino…de Lucy?_

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

Erza, Gray, Wendy y Lissana parten en grupo a buscar a Sheryl a Blue Pegasus, pero las respuestas del Maestro Bob solo traen mas cuestionamientos. Natsu por su parte emprende su búsqueda, recordando a la maga estelar.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos mis lectores, primero que nada ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Dije que publicaría luego de semana y media y vean ahora, creo que ha sido como un mes completo sin publicar. ¡Lo lamento! Me concentre en la universidad, y con trabajos y estudios poco tiempo he tenido de escribir como se debe. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y para todos los que me preguntaron por Lucy, lamento decir que soy de las autoras que no da spoilers ni pistas por ahí. Me gusta mantener mi secretismo. En segundo, aplausos a mi beta reader , quien aguanta mi horror ortografia y corrige con mucha paciencia. ¡Suki90 eres lo máximo!<p>

Veremos que ocurrió con Lucy, su asesino, y su relación con todos los magos de Fairy  
>Tail próximamente, pues aun no estoy segura de cuando lo pondré, pero por ahí estará. Lo que les adelanto es que Natsu, Gray , Wendy y Gajeel son magos Clase S. =)<p>

Muchas gracias por su gran apoyo y comentarios positivos a todos los que dejaron review o me añadieron a sus favoritos. *w* Eso es lo que te hace saber que el esfuerzo valió la pena.

Quizás si hay mas reviews en este cap. me anime a soltarles algún dato por ahí. ;D


	3. Objetivos

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y/o Recuerdos_

**Capítulo 2: Objetivos**

Los pasos del par de encapuchados resuenan en el eco del pasaje oscuro, teniendo como única guía las luces reflejadas de las velas que se ubicaban a ambos lados, en unos finos reposaderos de plata fina.

El eco de los pasos contra el piso de piedra se detiene, tras llegar a un gran bloque de piedra que cierra el resto del camino. El más de alto de ambos se acerca, acomodando con cuidado el bulto que trae en la espalda, envuelto en un gran saco de color gris; posa su mano con firmeza sobre la superficie rocosa, palpando hasta encontrar la marca con la yema de sus dedos y aprieta con fuerza, presionando sus uñas contra la roca.

― Oscuridad que engulle la vida, muéstrate ―recita.

La palma del varón se tiñe de magia negra hasta llegar a la superficie de la piedra y esparcirse, formando el símbolo del gremio. La gran masa se llena del brillo de la magia, desasiéndose en pequeñas partículas; dando paso, esta vez, a un pasadizo amplio y con gente transitando.

― Vamos ― le dice el segundo miembro, adentrándose rápidamente dentro del lugar con su compañero siguiéndole el paso.

El nuevo lugar que se esconde tras una re-materializada piedra, posee un piso de color azul claro, diseñado con tenues líneas blancas en toda su extensión; en las paredes de los lados las puertas de madera se juntan una a otra, separadas por apenas un metro. Algunos cuadros con fotos de diferentes personas adornan las paredes de color blanco. Los dos recién llegados se adentran, captando la atención de todas las personas que circulan.

― Bienvenidos ― exclaman todos en conjunto, dando una ligera reverencia.

Los encapuchados sonríen apenas escuchan el alegre y consolador tono de quienes le saludan y asienten, siguiendo su camino hacia el final del pasillo.

Los rostros de las personas embozan sonrisas felices, mientras pierden su vista en las espaldas de los magos que llegan de regreso. Entre el grupo, una mujer de aspecto joven sujeta a un pequeño niño de la mano, mientras este apunta con curiosidad a los encapuchados.

― Mamá, ¿quiénes eran esos de capucha? ―preguntó. La madre baja la vista hacia su pequeño y responde.

― Esos son compañeros de Nora-san, ¿lo recuerdas?

― ¡Ah! Sí, el jugó mucho conmigo ―contesta con un rubor de emoción en sus mejillas―. ¿Ellos son amigos de Nora-san?

― Sí, son amigos de Nora-san.

― Entonces, ¿ellos también jugaran conmigo? ―pregunta emocionado.

― Tal vez, puedes preguntárselo cuando ellos estén desocupados.

― ¡Si, mama!

El pasillo de azulejos termina en una gran puerta de acero, resguardada por dos enmascarados hombres de aspecto corpulento. La fémina de capucha se acerca, y ambos hombres se inclinan de rodillas ante ellos.

― Bienvenidos de vuelta, el maestro les espera ―anuncian. El par se miró al escucharlos, esperó a que abrieran la puerta y entraron.

La nueva sala que se abre es muchísimo más grande, con un largo pasaje que termina ante un ligero trono, guiados por una alfombra rojiza. Algunas estatuas se mantienen dentro, muchas de ellas con ángeles y demonios enfrentándose. Ambos magos caminan hasta llegar al trono, donde un hombre está sentado a la espera de su llegada. El temible y calculador maestro del último gran gremio oscuro, el líder de Tártaros.

― ¿Les fue bien? ―interrogó, mirando el pesado bulto que trae el varón en su espalda.

― La misión fue un éxito, señor ―responden al mismo tiempo.

Se inclinan, dejando las capuchas caer para mostrar sus rostros ante su maestro. Este baja las escaleras, hasta llegar al frente de ambos, arrodillados frente a él.

― Supongo que trajeron algo más que su objetivo con ustedes ― dijo, mirando el inmenso paquete que el pelirrojo puso a su lado―. Espero que sea para nuestro provecho.

― Es como usted afirma, para el beneficio del gremio ―respondió la mujer, alzando la cabeza para mirar directamente a los ojos del hombre.

― Perfecto. Kurozaku tú puedes retirarte, deja eso dentro de la habitación de nuestra preciosa compañera, ella estará a cargo ―ordena, mirando la socarrona sonrisa del ojiazul―. ¿Pasa algo?

― No es nada, sólo pensé que a la serpiente podría interesarle un poco, ya sabe. Está obsesionado con encontrar a su pareja ―menciona con burla. El maestro le observa con sorpresa, pues su subordinado rara vez se interesa en sus compañeros de equipo―. ¿Maestro?

― Está bien, quizás sirva de algo, pero lo harás luego de que cumpla con su tarea inicial ―afirma. El pelirrojo se levanta, toma el gran paquete y se retira. Dejando un "entendido" como última frase antes de cerrar las puertas tras de sí.

Las dos personas restantes son la maga, quién sigue arrodillada ante el maestro y él maestro mismo. El silencio los envuelve por un rato, ella levanta la mirada, encontrando la sonrisa ladina del maestro en ella.

― ¿Ocurre algo? ―le pregunta, ante la extraña sonrisa del hombre.

― ¿Qué se siente? ―le respondió, notando la cara de confusión en ella.

― ¿Disculpe?

― Sé lo que ocurrió durante el encuentro con Lamia Scale, así que dime. ¿Cómo se siente usar tu magia contra ellos? Después de todo, ha pasado tanto.

― Dos años, mi señor.

― ¿Dos años? Bueno, entonces dime… quiero saber ―insistió, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. La maga tomó su mano, levantándose para quedar apenas centímetros del maestro del gremio, quedando oculta su vista ante la alta figura del varón―. Habla.

― Mi Señor, está confundido, no hay sensaciones que explicar. Yo soy fiel al gremio, levantaré mi espada contra todo aquel que vaya contra nuestros ideales, incluso si son personas que solían ser conocidos de mis espíritus ―dijo con simpleza, mientras una frialdad cruda nace en sus orbes azabaches.

― Entonces, es verdad que no quedó nada dentro de ti. Me alegra escuchar eso.

La voz grave del varón infunde una sonrisa en la mujer que está frente suyo, se acerca poco a poco, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho hasta lograr dejar un beso sobre los labios del varón, quién la apresa entre sus brazos. El contacto se rompe tras unos segundos, en los cuales el hombre de unos aparentes veinticinco años libera a su pareja, con una gran sonrisa de complicidad reluciendo en su rostro.

― Sin duda eres extraña, pero…es suficiente para mí. Puedes volver a tu habitación, luego seguiremos como lo planeamos ―dijo, separándose de la chica.

― ¿Irá a algún lado?

― Haré unas visitas cortas, nada de lo que debas saber.

―Pero señor… yo soy…

― Eres mi servidora, pero no será necesaria tu compañía, quiero que te acostumbres a ir con Kurozaku a las misiones; él será tu compañero de equipo ― le informó, caminando de regreso al trono.

― Mi señor, ¿por qué quiere que vuelva a ser equipo con él? Creí que su trabajo de equipo con Neydel era bastante apto. Además, Kurozaku y yo nos lleva-…

― Neydel está muerta ―le cortó, sentándose con pesadez en el trono.

La información quedó estancada en la mente de la maga, quién se mantuvo callada ante la confesión de su maestro. Se acercó a grandes zancadas, saltando las escaleras tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar al trono, donde se arrodillo a su lado, mirando fijamente al hombre de cabellos negro. Un gemido de angustia escapo de sus labios.

― ¿Es mentira? ¡Es mentira! ¡Neydel no puede estar muerta! ―gritó, posando sus manos sobre el filo del trono, desde donde el pelinegro la mira con nostalgia. Los ojos negros de la fémina se infunden en temor y enojo, mostrando un lado escondido por los años.

― Lo está, Neydel nos ha dejado ―dijo con remordimiento, acariciando la mejilla de la maga con su mano―. No pudimos salvarla, lo lamento ―se disculpó.

― No… ¡No es verdad! Si Neydel está muerta eso quiere decir que…

― Están atendiendo a Era en un escondite cerca a los límites sur de Magnolia. Ya envié al equipo de Nora por él ―le dijo, volteando su vista al techo.

Los pozos negros de la maga se llenaron de pesar, se levantó de golpe del lugar y bajó rápido las escaleras, deteniéndose un momento para preguntar.

― ¿Quién fue?

―Quién más, sólo han podido ser ellos.

Un farfullo de molestia se escapó de sus labios, mientras deja la habitación, deteniéndose en la puerta. Se giró para ver por última vez al maestro, quién la ve con el mismo ciego sentimiento de venganza.

― ¿No ordenará nada para vengarnos?

― Ahora sólo quiero recuperar el cuerpo de Naydel, eso es todo. No hay órdenes. Lo único que debes hacer es estar lista hasta que te llame de nuevo. Vigila especialmente a Kurozaku, no quiero un desastre por su culpa.

― Si ese es su deseo, mi señor ―respondió, asistiendo con la cabeza.

― Y una cosa más.

― Dígame ―musitó, notando la triste expresión en el varón de rojiza mirada.

― Dime por mi nombre, no hay necesidad de seguir con las formalidades cuando estemos a solas. Somos amigos que se cuidan entre ellos, ¿no? ― dijo con una pizca de ánimo.

El rostro de la maga se tiñó de una mezcla entre lastima, ternura y amistad. Embozó la mejor sonrisa que pudo y con un tono más acorde a la situación, le dijo.

― Siempre, Aetos-san.

Cierra la puerta con cierto pesar detrás de ella; una compañera caída en batalla, más almas que han caído presas de la injusticia del mundo mágico actual. Apretó con fuerza los puños y caminó de prisa hacia su habitación, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Se limpió la comisura de los labios con la manga, borrando el rastro de los labios del maestro de su gremio y enrumbó su camino entre los largos e interminables pasillos.

Al llegar finalmente a un corredor sin salida, posicionó su mano sobre uno de los ladrillos, apretando con suavidad hasta hundirlo por completo. Se alejó un par de pasos. La pared comenzó a retraerse hacia un lado, dando paso a una puerta de madera con filos negros, introdujo una llave en la cerradura y entró.

Las luces dentro de la habitación se encienden con un aplauso, iluminando la amplia habitación que simula ser un mini departamento. Una sala intermedia y un pequeño comedor junto a una cocina, es el primer plano que se puede ver; todo rodeado por el color amarillo pálido de las paredes, envuelto en un estilo victoriano. Se encamina a una puerta que parece dividir el lugar y escucha algunos jadeos provenir del interior.

― No ―musita rápido, abriendo la puerta de golpe. En el interior, justo sobre la cama hay un joven encadenado con grilletes a ella, jadeante y cansado. A los lados están tres figuras, dos de ellas son Virgo y Capricornio, quiénes tienen una expresión preocupada.

― Su Alteza, ha llegado, bienvenida ―responden ambos, inclinándose al igual que la tercera figura ante ella. La maga remueve con rapidez la capa de su cuerpo, corre rápido hasta la cama, posando sus manos sobre la frente del sudoroso hombre atado a la cama, y una mueca de molestia se descubre en sus ojos.

― ¿Desde hace cuanto que está así? ―dice en un tono entre preocupado y molesto.

― Apenas hace unas tres horas, no fue hasta que entró a la guarida del gremio que logramos sentir su estado ―responde Virgo, extendiéndole un paño húmedo.

La maga de oscuros cabellos lo toma rápido, poniéndolo sobre su frente.

― Tenemos que apresurarnos, si sigue en este estado su cuerpo podría regresar al mundo espiritual ―ordenó, dirigiendo su mirada a el tercer integrante del grupo. ―. El paseo en brazos de Kurozaku debió de darte tiempo para estabilizar esa magia.

El tercer integrante muestra una sonrisa ladina, dando una nueva reverencia se levanta del suelo, extendiéndole la mano a la maga para entregarle de vuelta su capa oscura.

― Es hora de usar eso, no hemos usado a esa maga inútil por tonterías ―responde la de oscuros cabellos, sujetando la mano de quién le entrega la larga capa y poniéndosela de vuelta―. Capricornio, vendrás conmigo, Virgo se quedará a cuidarlo. ¿Entendido?

La cabra espiritual se puso rápido a su lado, mientras la sirvienta de cabellos lila se queda de pie junto al lado de la cama.

― ¿Nos vamos, Su Alteza? ―ofrece el tercer integrante, mostrando tras el reflejo de un espejo que está cerca, el tono pálido de su mano femenina.

La maga de cabellos oscuros sonrió gustosa, extrayendo con la otra mano una llave plateada en su mano.

― Hora de irnos.

* * *

><p>La larga caminata se llena de silencio, con los dos varones delante de la búsqueda, dejando al par de féminas conversar algunas cosas sin importancia detrás de ellos, aunque los temas de conversación mueren tras poco de ser mencionados, sepultados bajo la seria actitud de los Dragon Slayers. El sonido de las pisadas apenas y se escucha entre la espesa maleza del bosque, siguiendo a través de un camino de ramas y hojas cortadas a manos de Gajeel, buscando su primera pista.<p>

― Quizás debimos tomar el tren ―mencionó la mujer de agua, algo agotada tras la dura caminata. La de pelo azul a su lado le miró con una sonrisa burlona.

― Si lo hubiéramos hecho todo el tiempo que ganamos lo perderíamos cuidando a este par, Juvia ―dijo con gracia, escuchando el chasquido de molestia del dragón de metal.

Sin embargo, la respuesta no tan usual del de cabellos rosas no se escucho ni de asomo, sumido totalmente en su misión y en la confianza de su olfato. Sobre su hombro el gato azul cierra sus ojos en una mueca negativa, su mejor amigo y casi padre es tan igual luego de la muerte de la rubia Heartphilia.

Juvia y Levi tienen una mueca triste en su rostro, que se reemplaza por determinación tras la señal de que deben apresurarse por parte de Gajeel. No hay tiempo para lamentos, deben de seguir el camino, sólo así podrán devolverle a su amigo un poco de la felicidad que perdió tras la muerte de su compañera de equipo.

La caminata continúa por una hora más, hasta que el camino del bosque termina, dejando un gran espacio de arena, donde a lo lejos hay un pueblo destruido, a la vista del grupo.

― ¿Es aquí? ―pregunta el mago de metal.

― Sí, aquí los encontré llevándose a la de Lamia Scale ―respondía Natsu.

― Entonces comencemos a buscar su rastro. Pequeñaja, apresúrate y haz lo tuyo. ―dice con un tono de mandato hacia la de cabellos azules, quién se acerca a zancadas hacia ellos.

― Deberías aprender a ser más amable, Gajeel ―dice con sarcasmo, dejando un bajo "Idiota" al pasar por el lado de los Dragon Slayers. Se adelanta varios pasos, seguida un poco más lejos por los otros tres miembros. Natsu eleva la mirada hacia su amigo, en espera de una explicación.

― Creí que buscaríamos por pedazos, ¿qué hará Levy?― inquirió.

― Espera y verás.

La respuesta de su compañero lo dejó mas intrigado, mientras aprieta con fuerza una pañoleta azul en su bolsillo. Juvia está detrás de él, notando la mueca mientras un pensamiento triste surca su mente.

_Natsu-san está tan triste sin ti, Lucy-san._

Levy se detiene a unos metros de llegar hacia el pueblo destruido. Lleva la punta de sus dedos con magia a sus labios y un brillo azulado los pinta. Extiende los brazos a los lados y se prepara para el ataque.

― ¡Hurricane!

Las suaves brisas se acumulan alrededor del pueblo, corriendo cada vez a mayor velocidad, hasta convertirse en un huracán que remueve toda la tierra y las casas destruidas del lugar arrastrándolas hasta un extremo del terreno vacio donde antes estuvo el pueblo.

― ¡Wind! ―exclamó.

El brillo sobre sus labios se intensifica creando una fuerte ventisca que atrapa toda la tierra de los cimientos del pueblo hacia arriba, flotando unos tres metros sobre el suelo. Levy alzó los brazos, para luego dar una fuerte palmada, con lo que toda la tierra deja de levitar sobre el suelo y las fuertes corrientes de aire expanden los aromas en dirección de los magos de Fairy Tail. Una sonrisa orgullosa se asoma en los labios de Gajeel, reconociendo la sonrisa de victoria en los brillantes labios azulados de la pequeña mujer.

― Creí que Levy usaba escritura mágica, no la he visto escribir nada ―comenta Happy, asombrado por la muestra de poder de su compañera―. ¿Es otra manera de hacer magia?

― ¿Qué ha sido eso?― le pregunta Natsu a Juvia, quien sonríe más animada al ver la curiosidad de Natsu, tras varias misiones de ver su silencio como una rutina.

No podía olvidar con facilidad la oscurecida mirada en el Dragneel en las misiones que acompaño al equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail tras perder a la maga celestial. Quizás no lo había notado mucho por estar pendiente de su querido Gray-sama, pero casi como un retazo de memoria está el brillo alegre en la mirada del mago de fuego, una mirada radiante que únicamente podía ver cada vez que él y Lucy estaban juntos.

La realidad ahora es diferente, el brillo de los ojos de Natsu se ha perdido por el sendero del remordimiento y la venganza. Su sonrisa… es sólo una foto de unos años que parecen jamás volver a repetirse. Es casi como sí con la muerte de la Heartfilia, él ya no se permitiera sonreír por haberle fallado.

― Levy-san desarrolló una forma alternativa de usar su magia ―responde, acercándose con cierta timidez al dragón de fuego. A su lado, Gajeel se encamina hacia la de cabellos azules con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, dándole más espacio para tratar con Natsu―. Gajeel-kun le aconsejo dejar de usar la magia con sus manos, ahora Levy-san concentra la magia en la punta de sus dedos y lo transmite a sus labios, con ella cada palabra se convierte automáticamente en magia.

― Levy ha mejorado mucho, ¿verdad, Natsu? ―pregunta más animado el gato azul. Natsu alza la mirada y asiente con más normalidad. Juvia se adelanta hacia Gajeel y Levi, invitando a Natsu con un leve empujón de confianza, pero este apenas da un paso, perdiéndose en la charla que comparten Gajeel y Levi.

Sus expresiones llenas de alegría y diversión, la química entre ambos. Es demasiado para él.

― Veo que mejoraste, enana ― se burla el de cabellos negros, desordenando los cabellos azulados de Levy―. La última vez apenas y duraste un minuto completo.

― Idiota, por supuesto que mejoré, ya han pasado cuatro meses, ¿qué esperabas? ―le responde, con una pose retadora contra la mueca de burla del mago de hierro. Gajeel lleva la mirada a un lado, ignorando las palabras de la maga por mero gusto de fastidiarla―. ¡Gajeel! ¡Te estoy hablando!

― Si, como digas. Desde allí abajo es difícil poder escuchar lo que dices, enana ―dijo, enfatizando el asunto a la vez que baja el cuerpo para quedar con el rostro pegado al de ella. La situación es demasiada cómica entre ambos, o al menos lo es para Gajeel. Desde un año que compartía misiones ocasionalmente con la escritora y siempre gozo de molestarla, y esta vez tampoco sería la excepción.

― ¡Idiota! ¡He crecido! ―le refuta, inflando las mejillas en un gesto infantil.

― Medio milímetro no cuenta, enana.

― ¡He crecido tres centímetros, que tú seas un anormal que crece once centímetros en apenas un año no es mi problema! ―le grita, acercando más su rostro al de Gajeel. Juvia les observa unos pasos más alejada, procurando no recibir un grito por parte de ambos al intentar parar la riña, sin caer en cuenta que Natsu ha permanecido estático detrás de ella.

Los sentidos de Natsu se intensifican ni bien la imagen de Levy y Gajeel juntos es procesada por su cerebro. La química que recorre sus interacciones, el enojo de Levy, las bromas de Gajeel, la perfecta sintonía en emociones entre ambos; todo aquello, corroe su corazón de nostalgia.

Su piel lo recuerda, sus oídos lo escuchan, sus ojos lo engañan con el recuerdo de su amada Lucy. Un truco de su mente lo transporta rápido hacia una vieja memoria que en sueños lo acosa. Son ellos, ella y él mismo frente a sus ojos, discutiendo por el mismo problema de cada misión.

― _¡Te dije que no usaras tu magia así! ¡La mitad de la paga la perdimos porque quemaste la casa de quién nos contrató! —le riñe su compañera, en una pose de enfado y con los brazos cruzados._

― _Es cierto, Natsu. Quemaste toda otra vez ―dijo en un suspiro Happy._

― _¡No es mi culpa! El ladrón se metió ahí, y nos hubiera tomado mucho buscarlo en la completa oscuridad. Era más sencillo hacerlo salir a la fuerza ―se excusa, ignorando la mirada enfadada de su compañera._

― _¡Pudimos hacerlo salir de otra manera! ¡Quemar la casa entera no era necesario!_

― _¡Aye!_

― _¡Ah! ¡No los escucho, no sé que hablan! ―termina por decir, caminando más rápido para evadir los regaños._

― _¡Natsu no escapes del problema! ¡Ahora no podre pagar la renta del mes! ― se queja la rubia, mirando con preocupación al gato azul que sostiene entre sus brazos―. Tengo que pagarla pasado mañana o la casera me echara de casa. ― le comenta._

― _¡Aye! ― responde Happy, causando un suspiro en la rubia maga―. ¡Lucy, no tendrá casa! ―se burla._

― _¡No te preocupes Lucy! ¡Sólo tenemos que tomar otra misión! ―le grita su compañero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Toma su mano, comenzando a correr con la maga trastabillando tras él._

― _¡Natsu, espera! ¡Vas muy rápido!_

― _¡Tenemos que apurarnos! ¡Si no corremos no llegaremos a tiempo para tomar otra misión! ― dijo, volteando a ver a su amiga de reojo._

― _¡Vamos!_

_La respuesta de Lucy está acompañada por una brillante sonrisa de alegría, que se queda grabada en la mente del mago de fuego._

― ¿Natsu? ―le llama el gato, picando el rostro de su amigo con una pata, pero él está lejos de reaccionar, envuelto en el fuerte recuerdo de su compañera. Puede sentirlo, como si ella estuviera ahí a su lado, tomando su mano con toda aquella ternura y amabilidad de hacia años.

De nuevo, esta es otra ocasión donde sus sentidos y su memoria se mezclan para atormentarlo con el recuerdo de su compañera fallecida. Es demasiado real, demasiado perfecto, tan doloroso que el alma se le quiebra y su resistencia flaquea.

_Natsu._

― _Gracias Natsu, por permitirme conocerte._

― ¿Natsu-san? ―le llama Juvia, al notar como Happy vuela frente al Salamander y este sigue sin reaccionar―. Gajeel-kun, algo sucede con Natsu-san ―indica, a lo que este deja de pelear con Levy, notando el extraño comportamiento del mago de fuego―. Natsu-san, ¿sucede algo?

Gajeel no pierde tiempo, caminando hacia Natsu obviando las preguntas de las magas detrás de él. Para cuando llega frente a él, Happy sostiene el rostro de su mejor amigo, mirando a sus ojos para despertarlo de su extraña ilusión.

― ¡Natsu, despierta! ― le grita el gato, dando golpecitos en su cara. Su preocupación va en aumento, el suceso sigue repitiéndose con el tiempo, hasta volverse cada vez más frecuente. No obstante, en la mayoría de ocasiones con un simple grito o un golpe leve el Dragneel reaccionaba de vuelta a la realidad, disculpándose por estar distraído.

― Muévete gato, yo lo soluciono.

― Gajeel… Natsu… ―musitó el pequeño neko, nervioso por su amigo.

―Yo me encargo― se limitó a decir, apartando a Happy de Natsu. ― ¡Oye Salamander! ― gritó, intentando enojar al Dragon Slayer. Pero el rostro de Natsu sigue perdido en la nada―. ¡Te estoy hablando, idiota! ― grita, tomando el brazo de Natsu.

Siente los cálidos dedos de la rubia deslizarse como arañas por su brazos, hasta que por fin logra enredar sus brazos en su pecho, puede sentirlo, el sonido del latir del corazón de ella en su espalda. El aroma de su cabello y su piel filtrarse por su nariz y embriagarlo rápido, el calor de su cuerpo contagiar al suyo.

_Natsu._

Gajeel tomó el brazo de su compañero, sumiéndose también en la ilusión tormentosa de Natsu. Parpadeó confuso, notando la difusa figura de alguien abrazar al de cabellos rosa por detrás, enfoca mas la vista, captando la difusa forma de una mujer que se esconde tras el cuerpo de Natsu, el ardor en la piel de sus manos llama su atención, notando como las llamas emergen del cuerpo de Natsu y se extienden a lo largo de su brazo; sin embargo, estás llamas no queman.

― Natsu. Tú…

― _Quédate conmigo, Natsu…_

Y la vio, el rostro pálido de Lucy abrirse paso por el cuello de su compañero de equipo y susurrarle en el oído. Tan real, su olor, su presencia, se sentía demasiado… viva. Podía sentir el aliento de la maga casi como si le estuviese susurrando a él también.

― _Natsu._

Su voz se escucha dolida pero aún así el rostro del Dragon Slayer esta estático, como si no supiese que hacer para responder al llamado de la rubia. Luego, la mujer pasea sus brazos hasta tocar el pecho del Dragneel, ignorando la presencia de Gajeel por completo.

― _Te amo, Natsu._

― ¿Tanto la necesitas? ―gritó Gajeel, levantando la mano izquierda para golpear al espectro de la maga que sujeta a Natsu. Está dispuesto a desaparecerla.

― _¡Natsu!_

El grito espectral de la mujer que lo sostiene lo trae fuera de su ensueño, y sujeta con fuerza el puño del pelinegro que está muy cerca del cuerpo frágil del espectro de su amada Lucy. No quiere perderla a ella también, no a ese pequeño recuerdo, no lo último que su mente puede darse el lujo de cuidar.

― ¡No la toques! ― exclamó, presionando los brazos de su compañero con sus manos. Las flamas mágicas que se extienden por el brazo derecho de Gajeel comienzan a arder levemente, intensificando la advertencia clara para que se aleje de su ilusión―. No la toques… ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!

― ¡Reacciona de una puta vez, Salamander! ― contesta, soltándose del agarre del Dragneel para propinarle un golpe en el estomago, desvaneciendo completamente la ilusión. El calor de su espalda se ha desvanecido, las manos que sostienen su pecho también, y con ello… la dulce voz ha terminado por apagarse, de nuevo. Levanta la mirada, notando la furiosa expresión de Gajeel, él también conoce su secreto ahora―. Responde, ¿tanto la necesitas?

― No es algo que deba responderte, Gajeel. Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer ― responde rápido, dando un paso al lado para ir hacia donde estaban los restos de pueblo. El pequeño gato alado a su lado le acompaña, sin mencionar palabra.

― Entonces ella era tu pareja, la única dentro de tu vida como Dragon Slayer.

La voz dura de Gajeel lo hace detenerse a su lado, cerrando los ojos para calmar los nervios que consumen su corazón. Es verdad, Lucy es…era su pareja para toda su vida.

― Si no respondes es porque tengo razón, y este tan desesperado para hacer ese conjuro. Puede que a nuestros padres les funcionara bien, pero para nosotros que no somos dragones reales, ese hechizo es una condena que nos consume con el tiempo. Salamander, has cometido un error al no sepultar esas memorias.

― Mi verdadero error será dejarla morir en mi corazón, Gajeel. Estoy seguro que harías lo mismo si quién se hubiera marchado fuese Levy, así que cierra la boca y no menciones más esto ―sentencia, removiendo entre sus dedos unas flamas pequeñas―. Gracias a que te has entrometido, mi marca te mataría antes de intentar quitarme esta maldición.

El tono frío de Natsu termina por fastidiar su humor y ya sin decir palabra se voltea para seguirlo en busca del rastro, omitiendo el hecho ante las confundidas miradas de Juvia y Levy.

― ¿Natsu está bien, Gajeel? ― le pregunta la de cabello azul.

― Es un problema suyo, enana. Ahora vamos, tenemos que seguir ese rastro para hallar las llaves de la coneja.

― Gajeel ―insiste ella, notando la tensión en el mago―. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ―preguntó. Él le miró indeciso, ¿podría contarle? ¿Serviría de algo?―. Dime, Gajeel.

― No es nada, sólo es un idiota ―respondió sin más, siguiendo a Natsu.

Podía notar la confusión en la mirada de Levy, pero tampoco sería capaz de contarle la realidad que afrontaba Natsu. No sabía qué tan profundo fue el dolor del Salamander como para llevarlo a tomar tan cruel decisión, pero lo que si conocía era que… Lucy, la maga celestial, representó demasiado para él.

_Estoy seguro que hubieras hecho lo mismo si quién se hubiese marchado fuese Levy._

Le había dicho eso, y por más que su mente lo negara, su corazón sólo se encogía ante la posibilidad de perderla. Levy Mcgarden, la pequeña "enana" como le suele llamar, logró atrapar su corazón de una manera tan extraña que ni siquiera supo en qué momento cayó enamorado de ella.

Su único deseo es protegerla y poseerla por el resto de su vida.

_La magia Dragon Slayer para revivir recuerdos de las parejas perdidas. Una magia prohibida._

_Metallicana, ¿en verdad es tan dañino querer recordar a quién se pierde?_

Se agachó por entre los cúmulos de tierra, dando profundos respiros para encontrar alguna esencia en particular, la esencia de los espíritus estelares. Su perfecto oído le permitió escuchar la conversación de la enfermería con claridad, y si estaba en lo correcto, los espíritus usados en la batalla debieron ser resguardados por un mago designado. Pero, ¿quién era el guardián de aquellas llaves?

Volteó de reojo a ver a Natsu, notando como este caminaba sin reparar en algún lugar en específico, más bien parecía buscar algo escondido por debajo de la tierra. Siguió su búsqueda, intentando recordar a qué mago del gremio le fue asignado ese par de llaves, notando la atenta mirada del par de magas en él y Natsu.

― Juvia está preocupada por Natsu-san.

― Yo también lo estoy, Juvia. Después de todo, es la primera vez que salgo de misión con él desde el incidente de Lu-chan y… me siento mal de sólo verlo ―mencionó en voz baja, aguantando el dolor del recuerdo de su amiga.

― Se veía muy extraño hace rato.

― Natsu es muy diferente ahora, Juvia. Además me preocupa más el hecho de que un gremio oscuro tenga las llaves que tanto nos esforzamos en resguardar, para Natsu esto debe ser… una falta de respeto a la memoria de Lucy.

― ¿Quién era el guardián de esas llaves? ―preguntó.

―Una le fue dada a Warren, la otra a Macao. Pero ambos dijeron que las llaves desaparecieron de la nada, eso fue cuando el maestro de Blue Pegasus nos dio aquellas capsulas especiales para retener a los espíritus estelares.

― Eso fue un mes luego de la muerte de Lucy-san. ¿Por qué recién está mostrándose ese gremio oscuro?

― La pregunta esencial es: ¿Por qué Capricornio y Virgo no se quedaron en el mundo espiritual si la década de vigencia aún no termina? ―afirmó Levy, siguiendo con la mirada la figura de Natsu.

_Lu-chan, perdóname. No he podido mantener mi promesa, yo… no he logrado liberar a tus amados espíritus. No soy capaz de arrebatarme a mi misma y a Natsu lo único que nos dejaste en este mundo._

Las lágrimas desean escapar de sus ojos, la pena de la muerte de Lucy es demasiado palpable aún. Aguanta con todo lo que puede y sólo opta por apretar con ligereza el pendiente circular en su cuello.

― ¡Encontré algo! ―grita el felino azul, escarbando el suelo con sus garras. Los magos corren rápido hacia él, notando por el agujero escarbado unas piedras con escrituras sobre ellas.

― ¿Runas? ―musita la maga de agua.

― Yo me encargo ―exclama Levy, pasando de nuevo los dedos por sobre sus labios―. ¡Gravity!

La exclamación hace temblar el suelo, y por entre la tierra las paredes de piedras de lo que parece un escondite comienzan a alzarse hasta emerger totalmente del suelo.

― Tal como lo pensé, las runas no permitieron que se mostrara cuando removí la ciudad. Denme un segundo y decodificare las runas ―afirmó Levy, acercándose hacia la superficie rocosa.

Tras unos minutos de trabajo, Levy se alejó del extraño recinto, mientras las runas se desvanecen en una secuencia rápida.

― Entraré primero ―advirtió Natsu, pasando por el lado de Levy y destruyendo de una patada la puerta―. Levy, ¿cuándo fueron puestas las runas? ―preguntó, notando el extraño olor de sangre salir del escondite.

― Parece que las pusieron para que nadie saliera. Posiblemente fue antes de la batalla contra Lamia Scale.

― Esperen aquí ―ordenó el Dragon Slayer de fuego, siendo seguido únicamente por Happy.

Los pasos del mago de fuego hicieron eco en el lugar, la oscuridad cubre en su totalidad el recinto, pero puede notar por el olor que hay múltiples personas tiradas en el suelo.

― Natsu, está demasiado oscuro ―musita el gato, algo atemorizado ante el olor fuerte de la sangre.

― Tranquilo, Happy, yo me encargo ―responde, chasqueando los dedos. El fuego en su palma se desprende, flotando hasta dividirse en varias lenguas de fuego que se dispersan por alrededor del lugar, iluminando el escenario.

La escena antes sus ojos, es repulsiva.

Y lo que más resalta, es la marca de sangre que resalta en el fondo. La marca del gremio oscuro, Tártaros.

― Natsu… esto es…― musita el gato asustado.

Un chasquido de molestia se escapa de los labios del Dragneel, sin duda el gremio oscuro estaba seguro que él volvería por pruebas.

― Sin duda son astutos ―comentó Gajeel―. Les pedí que se quedaran afuera, quería hablar un momento contigo, Salamander. Tal parece que se divirtieron asesinando a todos, estoy seguro que era un gremio oscuro que robaba en los puertos del norte.

Las palabras de Gajeel no son escuchadas con claridad por Natsu, mientras concentra su mirada en la extraña marca del gremio de Tártaros. La figura es de un demonio con cuernos rodeado de cadenas, como si lo retuviera. Puede recordar haber visto aquella figura con anterioridad, pero la imagen es tan difusa que su mente no logra conectarla con momentos pasados.

― Natsu, ¿qué pasa con tus flamas? ―pregunta con curiosidad Happy, al notar como una de las lenguas de fuego se remueve inquieta.

― No soy yo ―responde, acercándose hasta llegar a la legua de fuego. Estira la palma, intentando regular su magia, pero la flama se remueve sin control entre sus dedos―. ¿Qué rayos?

― Está reaccionando a otra magia ―indica Gajeel―. Y creo que es con esa marca ―dijo, señalando la marca en la pared.

Un mal presentimiento se expandió por el cuerpo de Natsu al enfocar sus ojos de nuevo en la insignia de Tártaros, estiro la mano con cierto nerviosismo, impropio de su actitud usual, el fuego se desprende de su mano, directo contra la marca.

La pared brilla en un tono violáceo oscuro, consumiendo las flamas al instante. Al mismo tiempo, la marca de Tártaros se deshace, reduciéndose a unas letras en fuego al centro. El brillo anaranjado en ellas se difumina hasta desvanecerse. Natsu se asoma a leerlo con detenimiento.

El mensaje es claro y definitivo. Sus ojos se llenan de rabia tras leerlo y se da vuelta, sumiendo de nuevo el lugar a la oscuridad absoluta.

― ¡Salamander! ¡Oye, espera! ― grita Gajeel. Tanteando para detenerlo.

― Ve con las muchachas de regreso al gremio, necesitamos darle un mensaje a todos los guardianes ―exclama en un tono autoritario. Saliendo rápido del lugar, en la entrada, Levy y Juvia le miran extrañadas.

― ¿Natsu? ¿Pasa algo? Te ves molesto ―se anima a decir Levy. El de cabellos rosados pasa a su lado sin decir palabra―. ¡Natsu! ¿A dónde vas?

― Regresen al gremio, yo debo de ir a ver a alguien. Apresúrense ―ordenó, dándoles unas señas al felino azul―. Vamos, Happy.

― Aye ―se limitó a responder en un sonido bajo, extendiendo sus alas y tomando al mago de fuego por la espalda.

― ¡Natsu-san! ¡Espere!― gritó Juvia, sin lograr detener al mago de fuego. A su lado, Levy ingreso rápido al oscuro escondite. La maga peli azul camino rápido, hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Gajeel entre la oscuridad.

― ¿Levy-san? ¿Dónde está? ―preguntó la ex-elemental four, entrando de a pocos al lugar.

― Oye enana, enciende una luz y que sea rápido ―indicó Gajeel, sujetándola por los hombros. Levy asintió en silencio, escribiendo por sobre el aire la palabra "Light", iluminando el lugar de nuevo―. Bien hecho ―alagó, caminando directo hacia las paredes para leer el mensaje que dejo tan ofuscado al hijo de Igneel.

Sus sentidos se alertaron casi de manera automática.

― Debemos volver ―afirmó, llamando al par de magas para que se acercasen al lugar. Juvia y Levy se acercaron, aguantando la repulsión al pasar por entre los cuerpos tendidos sobre el suelo. El mensaje en la pared, llamó su completa atención.

― No puede ser… Lucy-san…

― Debemos regresar al gremio, debemos advertirles a todos ―respondió Gajeel, atento al ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de su compañera.

― Ese gremio… Tártaros ―musitó sorprendida, re-leyendo el mensaje una y otra vez.

"_Las llaves serán de Tártaros, estén listas hadas"_

― ¿Cómo se enteraron? ―exclamó asombrada.

― Eso no importa, ahora debemos de proteger las llaves que quedan. Son trece guardianes, debemos de advertirles a todos ellos ―aseguró Gajeel, meciendo a la chica por el hombro para que se calmara_._

Levy levantó la mirada, encontrando la serena mirada de Gajeel. Debe de mantenerse tranquila, el deber ahora es proteger las llaves de su mejor amiga.

_Yo soy una guardiana, y mi deber es proteger una de tus llaves, Lu-chan. Tranquila, Géminis estará a salvo conmigo._

― Regresemos al gremio, debemos advertirle al maestro ―exclamó Juvia. Levy y Gajeel asintieron ante su oferta y salieron del lugar, encaminándose de vuelta a Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>El sonrojo en su rostro no puede ser mayor, rodeada por tres galantes y simpáticos hombres que se desviven por atenderla a cada segundo. Esta recostada sobre una mullida cama de grandes almohadones y colchas espesas, tiene varias vendas en el cuerpo, producto de la derrota contra el gremio oscuro, pero gracias al cielo logro escapar de ellos y caer cerca de los territorios de Blue Pegasus.<p>

― ¿Te sigue doliendo el cuerpo, Sheryl-san? ―pregunta preocupado Eve. La de cabellos rosas le mira nerviosa y niega con la cabeza―. ¿Segura? Podemos pedir más medicamentos, estás muy mal herida.

― N-No, estoy bien, gracias ―responde.

― ¿E-Estás segura? ―pregunta con un fuerte sonrojo el miembro de piel oscuro y cabellos negros.

― ¿Eh? Si, sólo… estoy preocupada por Jura-san y Lyon-sama.

El joven de largas pestañas, Hibiki, se acercó con cuidado hacia ella.

― Tranquila, Fairy Tail está cuidando de ellos. No hay de qué preocuparse ―le animó, causando una tímida sonrisa en ella―. Bueno, Eve, debemos irnos, dejemos a Ren a solas con Sheryl-chan.

El más joven del trío le miró confundido, para luego darle una sonrisa picarona al morocho y salir seguido de Hibiki rumbo a la puerta. Una vez esta fue cerrada, el silencio sumió totalmente a la pareja de magos, quienes sonrojados son incapaz de decir palabra para romper el silencio.

― ¿R-Ren? ―le llama, luchando por no tartamudear.

― S-Si.

―Eh, b-bueno… quisiera pedirte… un favor ―musitó nerviosa, jugando con sus dedos para calmar su vergüenza. Ren le giró a ver, acercándose hasta la cama para quedarse de pie a su lado―. N-Necesito hablar con el Maestro, por favor. Es urgente ―dijo rápido, intentando controlar su tono de voz.

― ¿El maestro? ¿Por qué?

― ¿Eh? Es… es algo… confidencial…

Ren le miró sereno, sin duda Sheryl estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse serena. A diferencia de las primeras horas cuando despertó, la joven maga parecía mucho más tranquila, claro, quién podría estar tranquilo luego de caer casi cien metros sobre el aire y aterrizar en un bosque.

― Está bien, iré por el maestro ―indicó, retirándose rápido de la habitación para dejar a solas a la mujer.

Sheryl alzó la vista, notando como la figura del mago desaparece tras la puerta y la soledad de la gran habitación la envuelve totalmente. Su mirada se ensombrece ligeramente, y se levanta de la cama, descubriendo sus piernas llenas de vendas. Un sonido, similar al de una campana le llama desde la puerta, y a paso lento, sale de la habitación. La vista ensombrecida nota las figuras de los magos de Fairy Tail al entrar por la puerta del gremio donde se está hospedando, al igual que la figura de Ren hablando con el Maestro Bob.

El viejo afeminado parece contener un suspiro y con unas palmaditas al moreno del trío mágico se dirige a la puerta por la que ella ha salido, su cuerpo se oculta en automático de su vista y camina por otro extremo del gremio, ocultándose hasta llegar a un corredor largo y poco iluminado. Una puerta con un fino cerrojo llama su atención y la abre con cuidado, buscando en el interior de la pintoresca habitación.

― ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está la luz más poderosa? ―musitó, comenzando a rebuscar con fuerza entre los cajones.

― ¿Eh? ¿Ya despertó? ―preguntó Erza, tratando de evitar los piropos de Eve y Hibiki.

― Despertó hace ya varias horas, la pobre dice que intento huir de sus captores y estos la lanzaron desde lo alto del cielo, pero no recuerda si estaba en una nave o algo parecido ―aclaró Eve.

― ¿Ha dicho algo sobre quiénes la tenían secuestrada o lo que querían? ― inquirió Gray.

― Tampoco, sólo dice que perdió algo importante en la misión ―dijo Hibiki.

Gray y Erza intercambiaron miradas, la lagrima de agua que el Consejo ordenó trasladar había sido robada.

― Ya veo, ¿el maestro Bob está aquí? Tengo un mensaje para él ―informó Titania.

― Está hablando con Sheryl ahora mismo, tardara un poco ―comentó Ren, acercándose al grupo para saludar.

Al lado de Gray y Erza, Wendy permanece con la mirada fija en un punto al final de la barra del gremio, casi como si estuviera buscando algo. Gray la bajó a ver, al notar como la gata blanca posee la misma mirada que su compañera, fija en la nada.

― Wendy, ¿pasa algo? ― preguntó.

La Marvell enfocó su mirada tras dar un rápido respiro.

― Sheryl-san está por allá, acabo de sentir su presencia cerca de aquellos corredores ―infirió, señalando con el brazo un pasillo que se conecta a la barra.

― Eso no es posible, no la hemos visto salir de su habitación.

La negación de Hibiki trae un mal presentimiento por parte de Erza. Puede sentirlo, algo no está bien, algo dentro de Blue Pegasus anda completamente mal.

― ¿Dónde está la habitación de Sheryl? ―dijo con voz autoritaria. Eve se encoge un poco al oírla y contesta.

― Yo te llevo hacia allí, Gray y los demás, vayan con Wendy-chan. Quizás sólo se perdió ―respondió rápido Hibiki, indicándole a Erza para que le siguiera dentro del gremio.

* * *

><p>El gran Maestro Bob entra con una expresión seria a la habitación, encontrando el cuerpo tendido de Sheryl en la cama, la mujer se levanta a paso suave, mirándolo con ojos serenos y algo enfadados.<p>

― Debo felicitarte, de no ser porque anduve investigando los hechos en el mundo espiritual, quizás habrías pasado desapercibida ―indica, apretando los puños y separando las piernas en una pose serena y robusta―. Pero, estás equivocada si crees que me engañaras a mí ―expresa, esta vez con un tono más grave y masculino.

Sheryl emite una sonrisa, extendiendo el brazo a un lado para mostrar las dos llaves doradas.

― Capricornio y Virgo, las llaves perdidas de hace dos años, ¿cómo las obtuviste? ―pregunta, acumulando una magia azulada en la palma derecha de su mano.

― No tengo intención de decírtelo, sólo vine por qué debo dejar un mensaje de mi maestro ―respondió―. Ven, Capricornio.

A su lado, en un brillo dorado la figura de la cabra se muestra valerosa y serena al lado de su maestra.

― A sus órdenes.

― ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tomarlos? No te bastó llevarte a su maestra original, también te los llevaste contigo, maga de Tártaros ―bramó furioso el Maestro, alzando el puño para arremeter contra ella.

― Capricornio ―ordenó rápido. El espíritu a su lado meció su mano, desvaneciendo la magia del miembro de Blue Pegasus―. Estoy sorprendida de que dedujeras que yo asesiné a Lucy Hearthfilia, pero… es más que sólo eso, maestro Bob.

Las palabras de la fémina dejar caer poco a poco la falsa apariencia de Sheryl, mostrando el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa. En su mano izquierda le muestra una llave de plata. Una sonrisa amplia se expande en su rostro.

― La constelación del camaleón, así fue como tomaste la figura de Sheryl para engañar a Ren y los demás ―deduce el varón, identificando la constelación de la llave plateada.

― Algo así, pero no nos adelantemos… he venido a traerle un mensaje del líder de Tártaros. Escuche bien, para que luego no se arrepientan.

Su aclamación sale acompañada por el ataque frontal de Capricornio, quién arremete potente contra el viejo maestro, quién aunque envejecido, intercepta con total experiencia el golpe y contraataca con los puños, comenzando una pelea a mano limpia contra el espíritu.

― Nosotros, Tártaros, emprenderemos la guerra contra el mundo mágico actual, y todo él que se oponga será eliminado del mapa, al igual que aquellos pueblos que osaron faltar a nuestros principios.

― ¿Fueron ustedes? ―pregunta el Maestro, desviando la mirada de Caprico para observar como la maga se descubre el rostro, mostrándole unos oscuros cabellos cortos y ondeados, mostrando el pálido color de sus ojos y una marca en su mejilla.

― ¡Capricornio, ahora!

― ¡A la orden! ―respondió el espíritu, separándose de su oponente para lanzar una esfera cristalizada al suelo, que explota justo en los pies del mago, esparciendo un humo rojizo que penetra por la piel y lo entumece.

― ¡No te dejaré ir! ―gritó el varón, formando un triangulo con la punta de sus dedos―. ¡Magia Destructora, Marea Negra!

Un circulo de magia rodea el triangulo de luces, creando una fuerte marea de aguas turbulentas que se dispara en proyectil contra la maga, mientras Capricornio se queda estático a un lado de la habitación.

― ¡Su Alteza! ―gritó aterrado el espíritu, al ver como el ataque ha dado de lleno en su maestra.

― Oh, ¿usaste una magia de paralización al intercambiar golpes con Capricornio? Digno de un Maestro de gremio oficial. Aunque… ya deberías saber que estos ataques no tendrán efecto contra mí.

La magia de aguas se desvanece a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de la maga de cabellos oscuros, dejando tan solo un rastro brillante de polvo.

― Ábrete, puerta del escudo, Scutum ―susurra, mostrando en su mano izquierda una nueva llave de un tono cobrizo, con la punta redondeada. Delante de su cuerpo un escudo brillante con bordes cinco afilados bordes superpuestos a la circunferencia y grabados con la figura de la constelación aparece.

― A sus órdenes ―musita una nueva voz, un hombre con armadura cuyo brazo es el mismo escudo―. ¿Esta herida, Su alteza? ― pregunta.

Los ojos negros de la maga se entrecierran mientras le da una simple caricia en la cabeza al espíritu.

― Para nada, puedes irte ―dijo, el espíritu asintió, desvaneciendo de pronto.

La expresión en el rostro del Maestro Bob es de expectación absoluta.

― Esa llave… ―musita asombrado.

― Era tuya hace veinte años, costó hallarla pero me adoptó bien a encontrar cosas. Por ejemplo, ya pude encontrar un objeto de mi interés ―expresa, sonriendo ampliamente―. Es hora de que me vaya, no deseo enfrentarme a Titania por ahora.

La palma de su mano se extiende a un lado, abriendo un portal dimensional en la pared tras suyo.

― Regresa, Capricornio. Hemos acabado aquí. ― informa, tomando la capa del suelo para volver a cubrirse. ― Tenemos a tu viejo amigo de vuelta.

La satisfacción en su rostro es casi tan grande como el temor del líder de Blue Pegasus. Intenta dar pasos hacia ella, volviendo su vista a sus piernas, corroídas por aquel humo rojizo que quema toda su piel. Un jadeo de dolor escapa de sus labios, pero se sigue manteniendo, dando más pasos hacia ella.

― No te lo permito, yo soy… el protector de ese objeto. Tú… la mataste… a esa hada ―dijo, con la voz adolorida.

― Ya no tienes que protegerlo, porque ahora me pertenece ―respondió, expandiendo su palma hacia el frente para mostrarle una pequeña esfera dorada que brilla de manera opaca―. Voy tres, quedan nueve.

Y con fuerza aprieta la esfera entre sus manos, quebrando la capsula desde donde se revela la figura de la llave dorada del zodiaco. Un espectro dorado se difuma al lado de la peli negra de Tártaros. La llave le pertenece ahora.

― ¡Espera!

― ¡Maestro Bob! ¡Maestro!

Los gritos vienen desde la puerta, que se desploma tras un fuerte estruendo, dejando ver la figura de un agitado Hibiki, junto a Erza, quién lleva puesta su armadura del purgatorio.

― ¡Maestro! ―gritó Hibiki, corriendo hacia él.

Erza desvió la mirada, notando la presencia oscura de aquella mujer con una llave entre sus manos y portal tras de ella. Una extraña sensación de familiaridad recorre su cuerpo.

_¡Esta magia es…!_

― ¡Erza, es ella! ¡La maga que intercambio lugares con Lucy! ―gritó enardecido el maestro, resistiendo el dolor de las profundas quemaduras.

Un sonido de crujido llenó el lugar. La magia de Erza se llenó de una furia incontenible, lanzándose sin pensarlo con la gran espada en su mano, lista para rebanar a su contrincante. Su enemiga se ha dejado caer en el portal, apretando su reciente adquisición en su mano.

― ¡Erza, cuidado! ¡La llave! ―gritó Hibiki, al notar el brillo que reluce en la muñeca de la mujer encapuchada.

_¡Lucy!_

_Adiós, Erza. Cuídate mucho, ¿sí? Y mantén a Natsu y Gray al margen._

_¡Lucy!_

― ¡No escaparas!

La pesada espada destroza la capucha por un extremo, generando un profundo corte en la mejilla de la maga de Tártaros.

― Hasta la próxima, Erza ―responde la maga, mirando fijamente los orbes enfurecidos de la Scarlett, desvaneciendo su cuerpo en el portal ya cerrado.

― Se ha escapado ―musitó frustrada la pelirroja, clavando su espada en el suelo.

― Y no sólo eso… se ha llevado la llave de Leo consigo ―añade el maestro, desvaneciéndose sobre el suelo.

― ¡Maestro! ¡Maestro reaccione! ―lo zarandeó Hibiki―. ¡Erza, trae a Wendy-chan! ¡Rápido! ― pidió.

Erza levantó la mirada, aún sorprendida.

_El guardián de la llave de Leo, el maestro de Blue Pegasus, derrotado._

― _Hasta la próxima, Erza._

_Ella está… coleccionando las llaves de Lucy._

_Ella… quiere tomar todo los rastros de Lucy._

― ¡Erza!

― ¡Ya lo sé! ―contestó en un grito, echando a correr en busca de la Dragon Slayer. Al salir de la habitación, los recuerdos la inundan.

― _Erza, guarda esto en secreto. ¿Entendido?_

― _Claro, maestro._

― _Creemos que alguien tuvo que ver en la muerte de Lucy, alguien más aparte de ese sujeto con el que se enfrentaron._

― _¿Alguien más?_

― _Alguien que buscó llevarse la vida de Lucy y también su magia._

― Lucy, no dejaré que desaparezcas. Yo, protegeré la llave que se me encomendó y también todas las demás.

_¡No dejaré a tus preciados espíritus en manos de ese gremio! ¡Lo prometo, Lucy!_

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

― ¿Quién eres tú? ―preguntó.

― Lissana-san, ayúdeme, por favor ―musitó, alzando el brazo en su dirección―. Ayúdenos, se lo ruego. Mi mundo... por favor... salvemos... ―pidió, dejándose caer al suelo inconsciente. Lissana se acercó hasta su cuerpo, removiendo la capa destrozada de su cuerpo para ver su rostro.

―Tú eres... ¿Lira-chan?

* * *

><p><strong>NBRSuki: Al fin pude editarlo, disculpen la espera xD. Pero al menos no se quedan esperando los capítulos. Disculpa Lonely por dejarte esperando; pronto te daré los capítulos 4 y 5.<strong>

**NALonely: ¡Chicos! ¡A que se nota la diferencia! ¡Con el fabuloso trabajo de Suki90, ahora les traemos un capitulo mucho mejor redactado y mas entendible! :D El tercer capitulo reeditado , ¿no es genial?. Muchas gracias a Su-chan por su trabajo. :3**


	4. Constelación en Juego

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y/o Recuerdos_

**Capitulo 3: Constelación en Juego**

―Creo que fue bueno separarme del equipo para variar. ― dijo, sosteniendo la bolsa de papel entre sus brazos.

Se separó de sus compañeros con el fin de despejar un poco su mente y conseguir algunas medicinas para el viaje, pues con las rarezas que ocurrieron en los últimos días la posibilidad de salir herido era mucho mayor. El atardecer tras de ella se va ocultando.

―Espero que Natsu esté bien. ― musitó, levantando la vista al cielo.

Su compañero, Natsu Dragneel se marchó del gremio tan rápido que apenas y logro verlo. LA expresión de furia y frialdad mezcladas en su rostro le asusto por segundos, era… era tan parecida a la expresión que tuvo dos años atrás cuando la rubia maga le dijo la verdad de su situación.

_Lucy, han pasado dos años, pero Natsu no se ha olvidado de ti ni por un segundo._

―Lucy, él te extraña tanto. ― susurro, bajando la mirada hacia el sendero de tierra. La calle del pequeño pueblo donde reside el gremio de Blue Pegasus está abarrotada de gente, haciendo compras, platicando, paseando de un lado a otro.

En un callejón algo aislado, una joven con el cuerpo sucio y las ropas hecha jirones observa a la maga peliblanca pasar por delante de ella, apenas unos metros más lejos. Un temblor recorre su cuerpo al verla y a pasos torpes se encamina hacia ella, cubriendo su rostro lo más que puede con la rota capa negra que lleva encima. No debe dejarse ver, no deben de reconocerla, nadie excepto una persona de confianza, nadie excepto… un mago de Fairy Tail.

Se encaminó entre la gente, luchando por soportar algunos empujones que magullan más su cuerpo herido. Sus pies descalzos luchan por sostener su anatomía, sus brazos sostienen con pesar los restos de un instrumento musical hecho pedazos, su respiración se agita tras unos segundos, quedándose de pie estática, apenas a un par de metros de la maga de cabellos blancos.

_Debo de avisarle… avisarle alguien._

_Alguien… sálvenos._

―…Duele… Lucy…― susurró, apretando su pecho en un gesto de angustia. ―…Duele…― musitó con la voz ahogada. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar de manera terrible y estira el brazo lo más que puede en dirección a Lissana, el profundo hincón en el pecho regresa más fuerte, nublando su vista y desvaneciéndola finalmente en el suelo.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?― preguntó una mujer al verla caer justo a su lado.

―Parece inconsciente. ―mencionó un hombre, agachándose para sostenerla.

La aglomeración de gente se hizo presente a los pocos segundos, todos reunidos en un pequeño círculo con el cuerpo de la encapuchada temblando en dolor al medio.

― ¡Esta muy mal! ¡Deben de llevarla a un doctor! ― gritó una mujer, al vislumbrar por entre los retazos de la capa una profunda herida repleta de sangre.

Lissana escucha los gritos a lo lejos, girando a ver por qué la gente se aglomera de tal manera. Duda un poco entre seguir o no su camino, pero al ver la seriedad de la gente gritando y preguntando por ayuda se acerca rápidamente, abriéndose paso por entre las personas.

―Disculpe, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?― preguntó a un joven que alza la vista para lograr ver lo que ocurre.

― ¿Eh? Alguien se desmayó, parece lastimada. ― expresó, algo asombrado por la figura de la maga de cabellos blancos.

Lissana elevó la vista, notando como un hombre de mediana edad sostiene a lo que parece una mujer encapuchada y la zarandea un poco para que recobre la consciencia. Es obvio que su estado es grave, tiene diversas heridas que parecen traspasar la rota capa negra y aún débil se aferra a algo en su pecho.

―Déjenme pasar. ― exclamó, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre. ― Conozco magia curativa, déjenme ayudarla.

Las personas se abrieron paso rápido, dejando a la Strauss pasar para ayudar a la joven herida.

―Es de Fairy Tail, déjenla pasar.

― ¡Una maga de Fairy Tail!

Lissana se abrió paso rápidamente, llegando hasta el lado del hombre que sostiene a la joven y la deposita sobre el suelo.

―Dime donde te duele para poder atenderte las heridas más graves ¿ok?― dijo, abriendo la capa negra por la sección de su pecho.

―Lissana-san…― le llamó, sosteniendo a duras penas su mano. ―…Lissana-san…― musitó, dejando las amargas lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

La maga enfocó su mirada, notando el roto instrumento musical que esta sobre el pecho de la joven que llora su nombre con las pocas fuerzas que tiene. Reconoce el brillo opaco, la forma, los restos y el triste sonido que emana del objeto, aguantando el ahogo de su voz ante la sorpresa.

― ¿Quién eres tú?― preguntó. Negándose a creer que quién está entre sus brazos sea quién ella cree.

_Al fin… la he encontrado… amigos._

―Lissana-san, ayúdeme, por favor. ―musitó, alzando su mano en dirección a su rostro. ― Ayúdennos, se lo ruego. Mi mundo... por favor... salvemos...― pidió, dejándose caer inconsciente ante el dolor. Lissana remueve rápido la capucha, revelando el color anaranjado de los cabellos del espíritu herido.

―Tú eres... ¿Lira-chan?

* * *

><p>―Natsu, ¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó curioso, sobrevolando por el agreste bosque de color gris. Las hojas de los arboles parecen teñidas de oscuridad y miedo, el aroma es como menta congelada, tan helada que puedes ver tu propia respiración convertirse en escarcha frente tuyo.<p>

―Iremos a ver a la Grandine de Edoras, tengo preguntas que hacerle. ― respondió, mirando con cuidado el bosque bajo su cuerpo. ― Aterrizaremos por allá, permanece cerca de mí en caso de que algún monstruo aparezca. ―advirtió, acomodando su bufanda con cuidado.

Happy asintió algo cohibido y descendió suavemente cerca de una laguna.

―Escucha, no debes usar tu magia por ahora. Podrías atraer a esos pesados perros aquí ¿Entendido? ― preguntó, envolviendo a su compañero por completo con su bufanda blanca.

―Natsu, ¿para qué es la bufanda? ― preguntó, intentando sacar su boca por sobre la tela.

Natsu sonrió ante la pregunta de su compañero y lo cargo a su hombro, Happy parecía un gato tiesa y todo blanco al estar así , ató a su pequeña momia con los bordes de la bufanda hacia su ropa y emprendió sus primeros pasos hacia el lago. El exceed le miró curioso.

―No quiero que mis flamas te lastimen, la bufanda de Igneel te protegerá de ellas. ―dijo, dando un suspiro que pronto se transformo en pequeñas chispas cerca de su boca.

―Creí que no debíamos usar magia, ¿Por qué usarás tus llamas? ―inquirió, acomodando su nariz por sobre la tela blanca. Natsu respiró profundo, la magia de fuego a su alrededor se hizo más fuerte, envolviéndolo en una esfera completa de fuego puro.

―Happy― le llamó.

La voz del Dragneel suena más grave, casi como un gruñido mientras leves escamas rojizas se asoman por su cuello y alrededor de sus ojos. Happy se sujeta a su hombro con sus garras como puede y se encoje al sentir la inmensa cantidad de magia brotar del cuerpo de su compañero.

―Confía en mí. ―le dijo. Happy se apegó más a él, cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro por entre la bufanda.

Las flamas alrededor de Natsu se condensan como una gruesa muralla de calor que evapora todo a su paso. El Dragneel da apenas un paso, escuchando claramente los gruñidos de bestias que se acercan a su defensa, pero continua su paso sin titubear ante sus enemigos.

Puede sentirlo en la piel, aquellas ganas de matar que logran liberar sus sentidos más escondidos, aquellas ansias dormidas que se liberan de a pocos. Mueve sus manos en silencio, asegurándose de que el pequeño neko no escuche sobre su pequeña travesura. Por fuera del arco de fuego, una mujer observa a lo lejos como las bestias son engullidas por las lenguas de fuego, los alaridos de agonía duran apenas unos segundos antes de reducirse a cenizas.

Las llamas parecen tener una vida propia, engullendo a las criaturas salvajes como serpientes hambrientas por comida, aferrándose a la carne hasta carbonizarla. Los ojos ambarinos observan atentos, con una expresión serena en el rostro, analizando la actitud que toma la magia del Dragon Slayer.

―_Es todo un Dragon Slayer. ―_ pensó, meciendo una pequeña esfera entre sus dedos.

Tras una docena de calcinadas criaturas, todo ser vivo parece atemorizado del ardiente fuego y se apartan temerosos, dejando que la esfera de fuego se sumerja dentro del lago, disolviendo el agua ni bien el fuego hace contacto.

Un gruñido profundo dispersa las llamas por toda la extensión del lago, evaporando por completo el agua hasta las bases de roca solida y convirtiendo todo en una blanca y caliente cortina de vapor.

―_Un fuego peligroso sin duda, Salamander. _―pensó, dando una última mirada a las brazas rojo anaranjado que comienzan a desvanecerse en el aire. Sus pasos no generan sonido alguno, mientras poco a poco su cuerpo entero se mimetiza con los alrededores y desaparece por completo del lugar.

Las flamas se desvanecen rápido, hasta mostrar como la laguna está completamente seca y erosionada por el constante calor.

―Happy, ya puedes quitarte la bufanda.

― ¿Aye? ― musitó, quitando sus pequeñas orejas de la tela para dejar ver su rostro por completo. ― ¿Ya acabamos?― preguntó.

―Sí. ―contestó.

Happy se quitó por completo la tela blanca, quedando boquiabierto al ver como toda el agua de aquella laguna se ha evaporado por completo. Gira la vista un poco, escuchando ligeros gruñidos detrás de él y observa a un gran grupo de bestias mantenerse a distancia. Lobos como los de la isla Tenrou, felinos de grandes colmillos y osos de pelaje grisáceo mostrando sus fauces hacia su compañero, hacia Natsu.

―Natsu, están molestos. ― dijo, escondiéndose en el hombro de su compañero. El pelirosa dio una mirada rápida, pasando su mano por sobre su cuello y rostro para desvanecer las escamas de dragón que asomaron por su piel.

―No les prestes atención, Happy.

El exceed acató la orden, notando como la mirada de su compañero ha asustado a todas las criaturas cercanas y ahora huyen aterradas. Caminan juntos hasta el centro de la laguna, notando una marca en la roca.

―Eso es la marca del libro de Wendy. ― mencionó Happy, reconociendo el grafico. Natsu sonrió de oreja a oreja, acumulando fuego en la palma de su mano.

―Y es también la entrada a la casa de Grandine. ―respondió, dando un sonoro puñetazo ardiente a la roca.

― ¡Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces?― gritó su compañero, aferrándose a su hombro por la presión de aire que se dispara de la marca, rechazando las fuertes flamas.

Los ojos de Natsu se oscurecieron ante la pregunta, ¿Qué hacía? ¿No era obvio? Iba a hacer lo que sea.

― ¡Forzare una entrada a los terrenos de Grandine! ¡Me importa una mierda si no quiere verme esa vieja odiosa! ¡Sujétate! ―Gritó, volviendo a levantar el puño.

― ¡Karyuu no… ― exclamó, infundiendo de vuelta su puño en fuego.

― ¡Natsu! ― gritó Happy, algo asustado por la gran acumulación de poder. ― ¡Vas a destruir la casa de Grandine!

Natsu hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su compañero, concentrado únicamente en destruir el sello del cielo sobre la roca.

_¡Más poder! ¡Quiero, mucho más poder! ¡Poder para vengarme por ella! ¡Por mi Lucy!_

― ¡…Tekken!

El puño de fuego estrello de lleno en el suelo, causando un potente brillo azulado en el sello. Las flamas son tragadas por la marca, como siendo llevadas por un contenedor de magia.

― ¡El fuego!― exclamó asombrado Happy, al notar el extraño suceso.

Natsu sonrió ante el hecho, sin duda la Grandine de Edoras se tomó su tiempo para ocultarse del mundo. Y menudo conjuro había realizado solo para mantener a los fisgones lejos de ella.

― ¡Ve, mi fuego! ― gritó el de cabellos rosados, presionando más su puño contra el sello. Las flamas comienzan a emitir gruñidos sonoros, como una música infernal que se concentra en el sello y alrededor del mago de fuego.

La fuerza del brillo azulado del sello de protección cedió rápidamente, convirtiéndose en un rojo profundo. El sonido del sello roto fue la alegría traviesa de Natsu, y el temor de Happy, liberando por completo el terreno escondido bajo la roca.

― ¡Happy, es hora de volar! ― avisó, dando un salto al notar como las grietas se extienden por todo el lago hasta llegar a sus pies.

― ¡Aye!

Happy tomó a Natsu por la espalda, elevándose en el cielo gracias a sus poderosas alas mágicas. El escenario bajo los cuerpos de ambos es sin duda… magia pura. Las flamas resurgen por entre las grietas y se expanden alrededor de la seca laguna, quebrando toda la superficie rocosa hasta elevarse en el cielo y extinguirse.

―Natsu, Grandine se va a molestar. ― dijo Happy. Natsu no le tomó importancia, esperando paciente como las rocas se desvanecen en polvo azulado, dejando una gruesa capa de cortezas de raíces de arboles elevados por debajo. Los ojos negros del gato captan como las raíces se abren, dejando ver una puerta de madera perfectamente pulida como entrada.

―Happy, desciende, ella está saliendo. ― indicó. Happy obedeció la orden, bajando con cuidado a su compañero sobre el suelo nuevamente.

El fuerte olor a canela y manzanilla que inunda el lugar relaja los músculos del minino azul, embelesado por el tranquilo aroma que envuelve la entrada de la casa de Edo-Grandine. El chirrido de la puerta llama su atención, captando la figura de la anciana salir a paso tranquilo. Sus ojos reflejan molestia y serenidad, y su rostro, esta tal cual hace dos años.

― ¿Era necesario romper la barrera? ― preguntó, mirando fijamente al Dragon Slayer.

― ¿Habrías salido de no hacerlo?― respondió en un tono tosco y demandante.

Los ojos de la mayor se entrecerraron, fijando su vista en las auras que se acumulan alrededor del mago de fuego. Unos tonos dorados, casi opacos, engullidos por una ennegrecida aura, todo rodeado de un rojizo anaranjado que parece engullir a las otras auras a como dé lugar.

―Tuviste un encuentro con un espíritu estelar. ― dedujo, notando la sonrisa en Natsu. ―Ya veo, quieres que te de una barrera .Pierdes tu tiempo, no estoy interesada en ayudarte así que regresa por donde viniste.

Grandine se volteó sin interés, tomando de vuelta el pomo de la puerta.

―No vengo por una barrera, y será mejor que me ayudes. No quiero dejar tu casa hecha cenizas esta vez. ―advirtió, mostrando su puño envuelto en fuego. ― Y créeme, Grandine. Lo haré.

_Haré cualquier cosa por encontrar a ese desgraciado y matarlo. Quiero mi venganza, quiero que sufra lo que Lucy sufrió, mil veces más._

La anciana observa la oscuridad reflejada en los ojos del Dragon Slayer, un pozo de odio que se ha tragado su alma hasta lo más hondo. El joven alegre y entusiasta que siempre vio en Fairy Tail no es quién está frente suyo, no, quién esta hay es una mago consumido por el dolor y la tristeza, un hombre que se ha matado a sí mismo con tal de lograr su propósito. El aura que se acumula a su alrededor, una mezcla de fuego puro y magia celestial ennegrecida.

Los ojos de Happy se asustan al verlos, Grandine mantiene una expresión serena, sin dar su brazo a torcer, mientras Natsu emana esa extraña esencia de maldad por el cuerpo. Tiene miedo, miedo de su compañero de toda la vida, mucho miedo.

―Encerrar a esos pobres espíritus que solo se vieron perjudicados en el fuego cruzado. ¿Te complace eso, chico? ― preguntó, notando la sorpresa en los ojos de Natsu.

El puño de fuego se desvanece de golpe, reemplazándose por una esfera brillante de un color dorado. Un puñado de llaves plateadas, con una llave dorado en el centro, todas encerradas dentro de la esfera que poco a poco se rodeada de cadenas de fuego. La maga experta en sanación noto un brillo brillante recuperar fuerza en el aura dorada ni bien aparecieron las llaves.

― ¿Te refieres a esto?― preguntó Natsu, llevando al frente la esfera de magia para mostrarla a unos asombrados Grandine y Happy. ―Escucha bien esto, Grandine. ―advirtió.

Las llaves se desvanecen, engullidas por el fuego.

―Lo que yo hago con estos espíritus estelares no es el problema de nadie. Y tampoco esperes que los libere, porque eso jamás pasara. Si les restrinjo la salida a este mundo es porque no es necesario que vengan. ― aclaró, dando un paso hacia ella. ― Y bien, ¿terminaron tus preguntas? No tengo paciencia para esperarte.

Grandine entrecerró la mirada, notando como el aura color dorado se extiende engullido por el aura de fuego alrededor de Natsu tan pronto como las llaves desaparecieron.

―No quieres que vengan, pero si quieres ir. ― respondió, volteando de regresó a su hogar. ―Bien, vuelve en cuatro días, tendrás tu portal.

Happy observó todo con total mutismo. ¿Natsu quería ir a...?

La voz de Grandine le perturbó por un rato.

―En cuatro días más podrás entrar al Mundo Celestial como has pedido. ―respondió, entrando de vuelta a su casa. ―Y Natsu, deberías tener cuidado con la magia celestial que quedo en tu cuerpo, puede resultar más problemática de lo que piensas.

―Ahórratelo.― respondió el pelirosa, volteando para tomar a Happy y irse caminando hacia el bosque.

Su mirada recorre los alrededores, notando un casi indescifrable olor a agua saladas en dirección al oeste del bosque. Posiblemente no sería nada, así que desistió de la idea y continúo caminando, dejando a su compañero sobre su hombro por un buen tiempo.

No quería hablar, no quería decir nada, porque de hacerlo lo primero que saldría de su boca serian maldiciones y majaderías por la rabia. Esa mujer, Edo-Grandine se había atrevido a mencionarle sobre la magia celestial en su cuerpo.

―Eso no tiene nada que ver― susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

><p>El cuarto a oscuras se ilumina con la apertura del portal, una brillante luz dorada que deja entrar la figura cansada de la maga de Tártaros, jadeando y sosteniendo con fuerza la llave dorada de Leo en su mano derecha.<p>

―Su Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? ―preguntó Virgo, apartándose de la cama para inclinarse ante la pelinegra.

Ella solo miró de reojo a la sirvienta, pasando su vista al hombre sobre la cama y regresándola a la llave dorada que reside en su mano.

―Llama a Capricornio, rápido―insistió, respirando lo más profundo que podía para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo tiembla hasta que logra apoyarse sobre la cama y dejarse caer en la orilla, sin despegar su vista del cuerpo del hombre sobre ella. Virgo acata la orden sin vacilar, mirando discreta a la cuarta persona que está en la habitación y se marcha en silencio.

―Creí que habías ido con el grupo de rescate―comentó, levantándose del suelo para confrontar al hombre que está apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación. ― ¿Has abandonado al grupo a su suerte? ― preguntó, girando para notar la figura del varón, justo bajo la luz de luna que entra por la ventana.

Al igual que ella lleva puesta una larga capa con capucha, solo que está es de un oscuro color verdoso, de un tono musgo con algunas líneas negras en la espalda. La maga se quita la capa, mostrando su rostro ante su acompañante. Unos brillantes ojos ámbar, un corto cabello blanco platinado y una piel tono canela son las facciones más notorias en el rostro del joven infiltrado.

―Asegure a Era, si es eso a lo que deseas llegar. ― respondió él con una sonrisa amable. ― Pareces cansada, no sabía que el maestro te envió en una misión al gremio de Blue Pegasus. ― dijo con ironía, señalando el estado de su compañera de gremio.

―Sabes que no lo hizo, nos tienes vigilados así que déjate de juegos y pregunta de una vez. No me agradan tus visitas inesperadas. ―refutó ella, rodeando la cama para quedar del extremo contrario. La ironía de Nora era lo último que quería escuchar por ahora.

El varón se mantuvo en silencio, observando a su compañera por un momento.

―Fui a ver a ese sujeto, al que te encontraste en la última misión. ―comentó, sacó la esfera anaranjada de su bolsillo y se dispuso a jugar con ella, rememorando el color vivaz de las flamas por el reflejo del cristal anaranjado.

―No tenías razones para buscarlo, lo mejor será que te olvides de ese gremio.

― ¿También de Dragneel? Con lo interesante que es su magia supuse que el maestro estaría satisfecho con la información que recolecte en mi pequeña inspección.

―Olvídalo, por si no lo notaste ese Dragon Slayer no nos será de uso. ―refutó.

― ¿Y eso porque? Su magia es lo suficientemente fuerte.

―Dragneel está maldito. ―sentenció la chica, sentándose a un lado de la cama.

Un atisbo de sorpresa se asomó por los ojos ambarinos del joven, para luego pasar a una mirada curiosa sobre el hombre que descansa en la cama de la chica.

― ¿Quién es?― preguntó, acercándose a la cama para observarlo mejor. La pelinegra se tensó instantáneamente ante su repentina cercanía.

―Aléjate de él, Nora. No es tu asunto―advirtió, apoyando un brazo por sobre el cuerpo del hombre para proteger su cuerpo de su compañero de gremio. Nora sonrió ante la muestra de afecto, sin duda la maga tenía un interés especial para con el sujeto, sino ¿Por qué protegerlo tanto?―Si no tienes más preguntas, quiero que te vayas de mi habitación y vayas por la serpiente.

―Proteges demasiado a este hombre, nunca imagine que pudieras traicionar al maestro. Sí se lo contará…― murmuró, notando la expresión de furia en ella. ― No sería divertido. ―concluyó, retirándose de la habitación.

―Atiende a la serpiente, saldremos con Kurozaku mañana por la tarde. ―ordenó ella, escuchando como Nora cierra rápidamente la puerta al salir.

―Así que encontraste algo de beneficio para Tártaros, no perdiste el tiempo ¿verdad? Sin duda eres un miembro de Trinidad. ― comentó él, deteniéndose en el umbral para voltear a verla. ―Estoy ansioso por conocer a la susodicha.

―Créeme Nora, yo también. ―contestó la pelinegra con un aire de superioridad. ―Anda, Kurozaku ya debió de adelantarse.

―Lo que ordenes, Su Alteza. ―respondió Nora tras la puerta, meciendo con flojera sus cabellos blancos. El pequeño encuentro con la maga sin duda consiguió despertar su interés, un interés demasiado fuerte para su propio gusto.

_Aunque, ella se volvió mucho más interesante de observar desde hace tiempo. _―pensó, rememorando la extraña actitud protectora que tenía para con el sujeto en su habitación. Apenas y pudo notar sus facciones, la oscuridad le protegía por completo, como ocultando su identidad.

_Pronto, muy pronto. Pronto nuestros sueños se cumplirán, la misión de Tártaros estará cumplida. _―pensó con orgullo, removiendo la pequeña esfera naranja entre sus dedos. ―Ahora, vamos a por nuestro reptil.

Dentro de la habitación la pelinegra se deja caer en la cama, justo al lado del varón que yace durmiendo en ella.

―Tarde demasiado, pero pronto todo saldrá como lo planeamos. ― murmuró, acomodando los largos mechones del muchacho. ―Me siento algo adolorida, supongo que ese ataque no fue del todo rechazado. ― musitó, cerrando los ojos ante el cansancio por unos minutos.

Un sonoro "puff" se hace escuchar en medio de la habitación, mostrando la cansada figura de Capricornio. La cabra se acerca a la cama, notando como el pecho del muchacho en ella se relaja en una lenta respiración, con la pelinegra a su lado.

―Su Alteza, he vuelto.― dijo. Despertando ligeramente a la chica. Los pozos negros se abrieron, pasando de arriba abajo en la figura del espíritu estelar. Algunas heridas menores y un fuerte cansancio se hacían notar. ― ¿Me necesita?

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿La magia de inmovilización se ha ido? ―preguntó, apoyando su brazo por sobre la cama.

―Aún no logro moverme con facilidad, sin embargo lo estaré dentro de dos días. Si desea mi ayuda antes de eso puede invocarme, no hace falta su preocupación. ―dijo con respeto, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

―Tranquilo, no necesitare de ti por ese plazo, solo asegúrate de estar listo cuando te llame. ¿Entendido?

―Por supuesto, Su Majestad.

―Capricornio, una cosa más. Asegúrate de que Scutum esté bien, necesitare de su protección muy pronto. Puedes irte, has sido de gran ayuda. ―agregó, recostándose de nuevo sobre la cama para observar al joven que la comparte con ella. ― Yo me encargaré de él, he obtenido la llave de Leo así que no hay de qué preocuparse, él estará con nosotros pronto. ―dijo, mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción al espíritu protector antes de que este despareciera nuevamente, dejando unas pocas palabras al irse.

―Se lo agradecemos.

La maga de cabellos oscuros suspiro al escucharlo y se concentro en removerlos los mechones de cabello del rostro de su acompañante, apoyando con suavidad su mano con la llave sobre su pecho.

―Ven, Leo. ― susurró.

Luego, una intensa luz cubrió la habitación por completo.

* * *

><p>― ¿Como ha pasado esto?― dijo, apretando los puños ante el fatal error cometido.<p>

Frente a ella, el cuerpo herido del Maestro de Blue Pegasus está tendido sobre una camilla, al igual que el cuerpo lacerado de cortes y quemaduras de Sheryl, quién aún está siendo atendida por la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

―Nos han engañado en nuestro propio gremio. ― añadió fastidiado Hibiki, sentado al lado de la cama del Maestro Bob. Eve está ayudando a la pequeña Dragon Slayer del cielo a atender las heridas de Sheryl, mientras Ren se mantiene observando junto con Gray. Erza está justo al lado de Hibiki, analizando los hechos que han ocurrido.

―Hibiki, iré a hablar con el resto del gremio. ― añadió Ren, saliendo de la habitación lo más rápido que podía. Le dolía mucho ver a la maga de Lamia Scale totalmente herida e indefensa.

―Claro, ve ―musito Hibiki, al notar la gran preocupación en su compañero. La puerta se cerró en un fuerte golpe, sumiendo a todos nuevamente en un silencio sepulcral.

―Ya termine, sus heridas más profundas están curadas, solo necesitara más reposo.

Las palabras de la de cabellos azules fueron acompañadas por suspiros de alivio de los otros magos.

―Debes descansar, has usado mucho de tu magia en sanarlos a ambos. ―añadió Charle, mirando la ligera expresión de cansancio en su amiga. Wendy asintió con la cabeza y acompañada por Eve, se retiro de la habitación.

Erza volteó la mirada al verla salir, por ahora lo mejor sería alejar a la mayoría de magos de la información que iba a decir.

―Hibiki ¿Puedes explicarnos que ocurrió con Sheryl en la habitación del maestro Bob?― preguntó Titania.

Hibiki se levantó de la silla, caminando hasta una de las dos grandes ventanas que permiten la entrada de la luz de luna en la habitación. Miró por un momento el cielo estrellado y se giró para responder a la pregunta de Erza.

―Recuerdas aquella vez, luego de lo que pasó con Lucy. Cuando hablamos con su gremio luego de que ella…

―Luego de que falleciera. ―afirmó Gray.

El cuerpo de Hibiki se tensionó de pronto ante el recuerdo. Su mente rechazaba de cualquier forma aquel suceso, rechazaba que… aquella hada llena de luz y amor se hubiera marchado tan rápido. Aún podía recordar su voz, su valor, su cariño hacia los espíritus estelares. Aun podía recordar todo de ella. Para él, Lucy fue una estela brillante que le ayudo a superar la pérdida de su amada Karen, una amiga en quién pudo confiar y creer.

―Cuando Lucy falleció, Fairy Tail nos pidió cuidar de las llaves de Leo y Aries como sus guardianes, al igual que a muchos de ustedes. El Maestro Bob y yo cuidaríamos de esas llaves hasta que terminara la vigencia, aún en contra de los deseos de Lucy. ―comentó, bajando la mirada al suelo.

_Aún si ese no fue el último deseo de Lucy, no había forma de negarnos a la petición de Natsu. _―recordó el joven galante.

―Eso ya lo sabemos, Erza cuida de Libra y yo de Sagitario. Sin embargo se suponía que nadie debería saber de esta información hasta que liberáramos las llaves. ―dijo el alquimista de hielo. Sin embargo alguien logro tener acceso a Capricornio y Virgo durante estos dos años y es muy posible que vaya por las demás llaves también.

Hibiki alzo la mirada, confrontando las expresiones de seriedad de ambas hadas.

―Eso pasó antes de que el maestro Bob les diera las capsulas de contención, tarde o temprano esas dos llaves caerían en manos de un nuevo dueño, sin embargo, no es ese el asunto aquí. ―refutó, extendiendo ambas palmas hacia el frente para liberar su magia "Archivo". Cinco grandes pantallas doradas aparecieron en el aire, mostrando la figura de las llaves de Leo, Aries, Capricornio, Virgo y por ultimó, una constelación.

―Capricornio y Virgo están en manos de la maga que hirió a tu maestro, Natsu le ha visto, incluso lucho contra ellos. Los miembros de Lamia Scale también la vieron, al parecer es miembro de Tártaros. ―añadió Erza, acercándose a las grandes pantallas. Hibiki escribió rápido, separando las imágenes de las llaves de Virgo y Capricornio a un lado.

―Y ahora Loke también. ―dijo Gray.

Hibiki trasladó la pantalla con la llave de Leo a un extremo.

―Hace un tiempo, un poco más de un año el Maestro Bob y yo notamos una anomalía en el mundo astral. Desde que Lucy se fue, nosotros estuvimos pendientes de que la energía de los espíritus de las doce llaves zodiacales siguieran dormidos y no entraran a este plano de existencia.

― ¿No confiabas en la palabra de Loke?― inquirió el Fullbuster, mirando fijamente al castaño.

―Por el contrario, sabía que Leo mantendría su palabra pero eso no significa que todo saldrá bien, recuerda que lo que ocurrió fue un caso en contra de las reglas del Mundo celestial. ―respondió, acercando la imagen de la constelación para hacerla más grande.

― ¿Qué anomalía?― preguntó Erza.

―Esta―afirmó Hibiki, expandiendo la imagen hasta el techo de la habitación. ― La anomalía ocurrió en la constelación que se creó tras la muerte de Lucy, la hada. ―mencionó.

La imagen muestra doce perfectos puntos brillantes que forman la figura de un hada durmiendo en posición fetal, extendiendo sus alas por detrás. Las estrellas brillan intensamente, casi como si pudieran ser extraídas del cielo con solo estirar el brazo.

―Notamos que la constelación está cambiando. ― concluyó, dando un toque a la imagen.

Erza y Gray observaron con cuidado, una a una… las estrellas en la constelación van desaparecieron del cielo, volviendo a aparecer después de unos minutos.

― ¿Qué…Que significa esto?― musito Erza. La angustia en los ojos de Hibiki era notable. ― ¿Hibiki?

―Tal parece que… algo está despareciendo la constelación de Lucy. Y estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con los contratos que se han hecho entre Capricornio y Virgo.

El rostro de Erza palideció al instante. La constelación estaba… ¿muriendo? ¡Acaso podía morir así nada más! ¡Si esa constelación desaparecía por completo, el recuerdo de su querida amiga, de Lucy… se desvanecería por completo! Gray mantuvo mejor la compostura, ya esperaba algo como eso, algo relacionado a aquella maga de Tártaros y los espíritus estelares de la rubia. Podía sentirlo en su cuerpo, podía sentir un angustiante dolor desde el fondo del pecho.

―Tal parece que cada contrato nuevo con los espíritus de las llaves doradas desvanece una estrella en la constelación, y estoy seguro de que un contrato con Leo podría acabar con todas las demás estrellas en la constelación porque él es el líder. ―afirmó con pesar. ― Fue por eso que intentamos ir al Mundo Celestial, pero la entrada nos fue negada. El Maestro sabía que alguien iría tras la llave de Leo, así que oculto la llave en su habitación bajo un fuerte conjuro, y han usado a Sheryl como cebo para romperlo.

La expresión de furia en los ojos Erza se intensifica. Puede sentirlo, aquellas inmensas sensaciones de rencor y frustración que la rodean por completo. Aquella maldita sonrisa socarrona por parte de aquella maga enemiga que se le escapó sigue repitiéndose en su cabeza, una sonrisa oculta y llena de maldad. Sus puños se aprietan hasta pintar sus nudillos de un blanco puro, y aún bajo su armadura puede sentir un sudor frió correr por toda su espalda.

― ¡Erza! ¡Gray!

La voz de Lisanna hace eco en la habitación, abriendo la puerta de un golpe entra la peliblanca seguida de Ren, quién sostiene el cuerpo herido y semiinconsciente de Lira. El espíritu tiene el cuerpo casi traslucido en varis secciones, mientras un suave tintineo resuena a cada ligero movimiento de su frágil anatomía.

Gray es el primero en reaccionar, el cabello y el sonido que genera el cuerpo del espíritu estelar le traen la memoria de la primera vez que escucho su música. La música del arpa de Lira.

― ¡Apóyala en el suelo, no puede tener contacto con ningún objeto! ¡Rápido!― ordenó Hibiki, corriendo hasta el lado de Ren.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo la has encontrado?― preguntó el de cabellos negros a la maga Take Over. Lisanna se agachó al lado del espirité herido, mirando por unos segundos a su compañero.

―Estaba en la ciudad cuando ella me halló, Gray, Erza, hay algo más importante todavía, Lira―chan…― respondió, cuando un suave murmullo captó su atención.

Lira abrió lentamente los ojos, rodeada por Hibiki, Lisanna y Ren. Un poco más alejados están Gray y Erza, observándola con suma sorpresa.

―Ustedes son…amigos de Lucy…― dijo, mostrando una amplia sonrisa de alivio. ―Gracias…por traerme…Lisanna-san. ― agradeció, extendiendo su mano hacia ella. Lisanna sostuvo su mano con delicadeza, notando como poco a poco la piel del espíritu comienza a aclararse.

―Lira, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué estas tan herida? ― preguntó rápido Hibiki.

La joven le vio por un momento, notando el brillo en la muñeca del miembro de Blue Pegasus. Su ojos se movieron entonces hacia Erza y Gray, quiénes la observan preocupados.

―Me ayudaron a…forzar una entrada a este mundo…― respondió, juntando las fuerzas para poder hablar con tranquilidad. ―No tengo…mucho tiempo. ― dijo, jadeando con fuerza. ― Tendré que regresar a mi mundo… por favor… escúchenme.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué has forzado una entrada aquí? Se suponía que ninguno de ustedes debía volver hasta dentro de diez años. ―comentó Erza, acercándose más a Lira.

El espíritu musical levantó la mirada, enfocando su concentración en aquel punto brillante en la oreja izquierda de Erza.

―Nuestro mundo está siendo amenazado…―jadeó―…deben dejarnos libres…No pueden encerrarnos como animales, por más que sean…―tosió.―…amigos de Lucy… está mal.

Un profundo dolor invadió de vuelta su pecho, obligándola a retorcerse un poco sobre el suelo. El tiempo se acerca, no puede permanecer más, su existencia no se lo permite. El ardor en sus manos se hace más intenso, puede verlo, aquellas cadenas de fuego puro que la arrastran de vuelta a su mundo.

―Libérenlos… a todos… si no lo hacen… la constelación de Lucy se desvanecerá por completo. ―afirmó, aguantando un grito de dolor por la fricción en su piel.

_Escucha bien Lira, tu eres la única que podrá salir, usaremos nuestra fuerza para sacarte pero ten en cuenta que cada segundo es preciado, como somos llaves de plata nos es imposible quedarnos tanto como las llaves de oro. Ve y búscalos, diles que deben de liberar los sellos.― le dijo con preocupación Crux, tomando con suavidad la mano de la chica. ―No debes fallar, debes hacerles llegar la verdadera voluntad de Lucy-sama a ellos._

Gray mantiene la vista fija en Lira, algo extraño se extiende por su cuerpo al verla en ese estado. Algo muy extraño y que le hace querer auxiliarla.

_Gray _

La suave voz femenina llamó su atención, girando a ver a Lira, ¿ella le había llamado?

― ¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros estamos protegiéndolos, tal y como Leo dijo ustedes…―dijo Hibiki.

― ¡No! ¡No lo entendieron! ―Gritó asustada, Lira.― ¡Ese no fue el deseo de Lucy! ¡Ella no quería esto!

Las palabras de Lira son aguijones que penetran en los cuerpos de todos los magos. Es verdad, lo que ellos seguían haciendo no era…el deseo de Lucy. No el deseo de Lucy era…

― ¡Lucy quería nuestra libertad!― gritó nuevamente. ― ¡Déjenlos ir a todos! ¡Si no lo hacen… el alma de Lucy que se quedó con nosotros morirá!

Y esa fue la gota que asusto a todos.

Las lágrimas de Lira caen incesantes mientras su cuerpo se trasluce cada vez más rápido.

― ¡Lira―chan!― le llamó Lisanna, tratando de tocarla, pero su mano traspaso el cuerpo del espíritu.

―Deben apresurarse… por favor… solo… libérenlos a todos. A Aries-sama ― dijo, mirando a Hibiki. ― A Sagitario-sama― dijo, mirando esta vez a Gray. ― Y a Libra-sama…― mencionó, estirando su mano hacia Erza. ―Por favor.

Los ojos de Lira se encogieron ante el dolor, ya era tarde, su captor había venido. Él había venido a llevarla de vuelta.

― ¡Si amaron a Lucy, cumplan su voluntad! ―gritó.

El gritó de Lira sale acompañado de angustia y llanto acumulado.

_Lira, recuerda que si fallas es posible que la perdamos. _

Y apenas con un movimiento, el cuerpo astral se ve rodeado de poderosas flamas que bailan en espiral cerca de ella.

― ¡¿Qué rayos?― exclamó Gray, asombrando por la rapidez con la que el fuego se extiende alrededor de Lira.

― ¡Lira-chan!― gritó Lisanna, siendo jalada por Hibiki para que las flamas no la lastimen.

El espíritu se acurruca como puede, intentar alejar lo más que pueda su cuerpo de las ardientes flamas que se acercan hacia ella.

― ¡No…no quiero! ¡No otra vez! ― gritó aterrada. A través del fuego puede sentir como es jalada hacia abajo, resistiéndose ante el dolor de aquellas toscas manos que queman su piel. _Sálvame, Lucy, ayúdame. ¡Lucy! _

― ¡Debemos detener el fuego!― exclamó Lisanna, asustada por repentino silencio en el que se sumió el espíritu de la lira. ― ¡Gray!

El mago de hielo está estático, sin moverse, confundido en la extraña imagen que ven sus ojos.

― ¡Erza despierta a Gray!― insistió la muchacha de cabellos blancos, pero al volver a ver a Titania, esta tiene la misma expresión que Gray. ― ¡Chicos!

―No puede ser…― murmuró Hibiki.

Los ojos de los tres magos están absortos en la imagen que esta frente a ellos.

― ¡Lucy-san!

El grito viene desde la puerta donde Wendy está de pie agitada con Charle a su lado. Su voz se llena de cariño y tristeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que caen ahora por sus mejillas. No hay error, ese olor dulce, esa sensación cálida.

― ¿Lu…cy?

La voz de Lisanna se estanca al ver como la estela de fuego desaparece, mostrando el cuerpo herido de Lira siendo abrazado por una muchacha que lleva puesto un largo vestido blanco. La figura de la mujer que sostiene al espíritu emite un brillo blanco y dorado, irradiando pureza.

―_**Vamos a casa, Lira.**_

Todos los magos presentes las ven sumidos en el mutismo y el shock. Ren intenta moverse hacia ella, pero pronto cae de vuelta al suelo, inconsciente. La joven de blanco se levanta, ayudando a Lira a levantarse también. Las manos están adornadas por unos gruesos brazaletes dorados, al igual que hay uno que adorna su cintura, uno en cada brazo , justo debajo del hombro , en su cuello, y una tiara esta acomodada en su cabello, dejando caer un velo corto por su espalda, sin embargo, aún se pueden ver mechones dorados caer por el frente. Las piernas de la joven se dejan ver por la caída de la parte baja del vestido, mostrando también unos aros de oro en sus tobillos y sus pies descubiertos.

Los oídos de Wendy captan a la perfección la suave melodía de la voz de rubia, su voz suena algo lejana y más profunda, pero no cabe duda de que es ella. El olor, su rostro, su voz… casi todo les indica que es ella… todo menos el apagado color chocolate de sus ojos.

―Lucy― le llama Lira, sintiendo la calidez de las manos de la joven sobre sus hombros. ―¿Estás bien? Tu cuerpo…

―_**Tranquila, todo está bien, Lira. **_―respondió, en un tono amable.

― ¿En verdad eres…Lucy?― preguntó asombrada la pelirroja.

La rubia frente a ella voltea verla. Una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro. Las lagrimas en el rostro de Erza no se hicieron esperar, cayendo como fuertes cascadas sobre sus mejillas. Su amiga, su querida compañera… estaba allí, frente a ella, viva.

―Lucy…

Sufrió muchísimo, sufrió mucho al despertar de pronto y verse en el gremio siendo atendida. Al voltear a un lado y escuchar de la boca de Mira toda la verdad de lo sucedido, al caminar hacia la rubia y ver su rostro más pálido, más muerto, más agotado. Al llamarla y ver aquellos cariñosos ojos chocolates sin el brillo de siempre.

―_Erza, ¿estás bien? ¿No te duelen tus heridas?_

Lucy le preguntó eso ni bien la vio, y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue fingir una sonrisa cruda y decirle que todo estaba bien. Lo único que pudo hacer luego fue huir y llorar en un rincón, angustiada, triste, furiosa, dolida.

―Lucy…―murmuró, dando un paso hacia ella.

―Detente Erza.

La voz dura de Gray la asustó, más cuando el Fullbuster se acerco hacia la rubia de blanco y estiro la mano para tomar la de ella, atravesándola como un simple brillo dorado. Un quejido de angustia se alojó en la garganta de Erza, Lissana y Wendy. Hibiki bajó la mirada, frustrado.

―Tú no eres Lucy ¿verdad? ― preguntó, mirando directamente a los ojos chocolate de la joven.

Lira se aferró más fuerte a su acompañante.

―_**No.**_

Las hadas femeninas se cubrieron el rostro ante lo dicho.

―_**Sus ojos se han cegado, magos de Earthland.**_―dijo con simpleza. ― _**Esperen y verán, las estrellas también sabemos defendernos.**_

La advertencia no tuvo el mismo tono amable y cálido, sino un tono monótono y con un atisbo de tristeza, el espectro con la figura de Lucy alzo la mano, apuntando directamente al corazón del alquimista de hielo.

―_**Prepárense, guardianes de las llaves doradas. El regreso de las estrellas al cielo está pronto a llegar. **_―advirtió, tomando a Lira por las hombros para luego rodearse de un ligero brillo dorado. ―_** El deseo de nuestra "diosa" se cumplirá a como dé lugar. **_

Y tal como apareció la figura de aquella mujer tan similar a su antigua compañera desapareció, llevándose a Lira consigo devuelta al mundo celestial.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ― logró preguntar la peliblanca, aún en shock por la repentina aparición.

Hibiki se levantó del suelo, con la cabeza gacha.

―Parece que Natsu-kun está usando su propia magia para restringir la entrada de las llaves que él posee. No entiendo quién era esa mujer, ni porque se parece tanto a Lucy pero… los espíritus estelares son seres como nosotros, seres que viven en un mundo paralelo y nuestra intervención ha causado un desequilibrio en su mundo, algo muy grande como para forzar a las llaves de plata a venir aquí con el poco poder que tienen.

―Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? ― preguntó Gray.

Wendy se acercó a pasos cortos hacia el grupo, extendiendo con lágrimas en los ojos, una brillante llave dorada junto a una plateada. La llave de Cáncer, el cangrejo y la de Plue, el can menor emiten un continuo destello en su palma.

―Wendy, espera podríamos estar en un error. ― le paró Charle, deteniendo su caminar al volar frente a ella. Los ojos de la Marvell se cristalizaron más, dejando un rastro de agua salada por sus mejillas. ― No estamos seguras, quizás eso no era lo que estás pensando.

―Charle, pero es posible, tu también viste el fuego ¿no? Esas flamas lastimaron a Lira―san. ¡El fuego de Natsu-san es igual que en tu sueño! ―exclamó nerviosa, apretando sus manos por sobre las llaves.

― ¿Qué quieres decir Wendy? Explícate ― pidió Titania, borrando con sus manos el rastro de lágrimas al ver a aquel espectro tan similar a su amiga. ― Wendy, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

La maga más joven alzó la vista algo temblorosa, aguantando el nudo que se forma en su garganta al confesar lo que sabía.

―Hace unas semanas, escuche una voz proveniente de la llave de Lucy-san, era el espíritu de Cáncer me dijo que… que por favor lo dejáramos salir, que quería salir.

Su voz emitió un sollozo ligero, y reanudo su explicación.

―Charle tuvo un sueño donde vio la constelación de Lucy-san desaparecer del cielo, no se porque pero… fueron la magia de fuego de Natsu-san la que lo hizo. Cuando intente escuchar la voz de Cáncer de nuevo ya no podía escuchar nada, y…

Wendy se tapó la boca, no quería decírselos, no quería creer que fuera cierto.

―Wendy, dinos que ocurre. ―insistió Lisanna, levantándose del suelo para caminar hacia ella. La felina de pelaje blanco se interpuso, dando una mirada de comprensión hacia la peli azul. ―Charle, por favor, necesitamos saber que ocurre.

La exceed bajo la vista, dio un largo suspiro y levantó el rostro, decidida a hablar.

―Mis sueños y esa mujer que acaba de aparecer nos confirmaron porque Wendy pudo escuchar a Cáncer.

― ¿Entonces? ― musitó Hibiki, algo inquieto al ver la expresión de temor en los ojos de la felina.

―Si no liberamos a los espíritus estelares, la constelación de Lucy desaparecerá por completo, y se llevará todo recuerdo que tengamos de ella.

Sí, podía sentirlo en su piel, podía visualizarlo en cualquier lugar y a cualquier momento. Aquel sueño tan nítido, tan real; una oscuridad absoluta iluminada solo por aquellas doce brillantes estrellas. La constelación le trae una sensación de paz, de calma total. No obstante, los brillos se desvanecen , engullidos por lenguas voraces de fuego, y en medio de aquel estruendo de gritos y llanto puede verla, puede ver a Lucy sentada con una larga bata blanca, atada por múltiples cadenas e incapaz de moverse, llorando a cantaros mientras se desvanece entre el fuego.

― ¿Quieres decir que… si seguimos reteniendo las llaves, la existencia de Lucy se destruirá por completo? ―exclamó la hermana de Mira.

―Pero, entonces ¿qué ocurre con los contratos de Capricornio y Virgo? Las estrellas de ambos han desaparecido de la constelación también. ― cuestionó Hibiki, consternado por la información que le da la maga de aire.

Charle entrecerró la mirada ante las palabras del mago de Blue Pegasus.

Y su segundo sueño era la perfecta respuesta a la pregunta de Hibiki. Lo único que logro salvar a Lucy de aquellas flamas, lo único que la libero fueron sus propios espíritus, todos ellos… a mando de una mujer con el símbolo de Tártaros cerca a su hombro derecho, mientras sostiene en ambas manos las llaves zodiacales.

―No está desvaneciendo a Lucy como crees, al contrario, esos nuevos contratos están protegiendo la constelación que contiene los fragmentos del alma de Lucy de desvanecerse por completo.

― ¿Quieres decir que…?

―Qué debemos darle las llaves de Lucy a otra maga estelar, y me temo que la única con la habilidad mágica para hacerlo es esa mujer de Tártaros que ataco antes a Natsu.

Erza confrontó la mirada de la exceed, caminando rápido hasta ella.

―Si hacemos eso…

―Le estaremos entregando un arma a nuestros enemigos. Le daríamos a una maga criminal aquellos amigos que Lucy tanto amo. Es eso o ver como lo último que quedó tras la muerte de Lucy se desvanece. – respondió la felina.

Un solo pensamiento cruzo la mente de los cuatro guardianes estelares, mientras un escalofrió de temor los remece.

_¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Qué debemos escoger, Lucy?_

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

El sonido de un par de pasos ya conocidos le sacan de su meditación. Gira la vista algo cansado y ve al mago de cabellos rojizos que azota la puerta de habitación.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Kurozaku? ― preguntó, viendo la gran sonrisa que este tiene al entrar.

―La encontramos, saldremos en unas horas.

― ¿Q-Que? ―tartamudeó al escucharlo.

― ¡Ella la encontró, tarado! ¡Encontró a tu pareja por fin! ¡Es hora de salir de aquí, Cobra!

Una expresión de ansiedad y alegría inundo el rostro del Dragon Slayer de Veneno. ¡La habían hallado! ¡A su preciada amiga y compañera!

―Prepárate, tendrás a la Trinidad Carmesí de escolta.- dijo con orgullo el de ojos azules, apoyándose en una esquina. ― Es hora, amigo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, ¿Como han estado? . Pues bueno, tarde tres días en terminar este capitulo porque la inspiración iba y venia como se le daba la gana xD Aparte que me entretuve viendo un poco de anime. En fin, como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que en serio lo disfrutaran. A mi me entretuvo bastante escuchar el ED Lonely Person y Fiesta de FT mientras escribía, al igual que muchas( muchísimas) canciones de Inuyahsa.<p>

Un dato que no aclare antes, este fic se desarrolla luego del regreso de la isla Tenrou tras los 7 años, con el cambio de que no hay torneo mágico sino que de frente pasamos a los sucesos de "Espiritu de Fuego" :D . ¿Qué les ha parecido el manga? A mi me tiene al borde! Ojala esta historia este al nivel, gracias siempre por su apoyo , es hermoso saber que les gusta lo que escribo.

Tengan una gran semana, muchos abrazos y recuerden. ¡Son auto suficientes y nadie debe ponerles freno! :) Eso me ha ayudado esta semana.

atte: Lonely Athena


	5. Terror en Magnolia

Cuando vean la **negrita** , pongale play a esta canción. Diver, OP 8 de Naruto Shippuden en la versión extendida , creannme , le agrega mucha más emoción.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y/o Recuerdos_

**Capitulo 4: Terror en Magnolia**

Su respiración se relaja, dejando el aire entrar lentamente por sus pulmones y las energías extenderse hasta todos los rincones de su anatomía. Su cuerpo se mantiene estable, en una pose de meditación y calma absoluta, exhala suavemente, liberando el aire.

―A cada extremo, lento. ―se dijo a sí mismo, concentrando su mente en las dos pequeñas masas de color purpura que comienzan a moverse a su alrededor en perfecta sincronía. Las pequeñas masas toman poco a poco un tono más rojizo, aumentando su tamaño hasta cubrir por completo al mago como una capa de piel extra.

―Mi veneno. ―susurró.

Sus manos se cubren de unas brillantes escamas purpuras que llegan hasta sus hombros, dejándose ver a través de la musculosa negra que lleva puesta. La piel escamosa se superpone al tono canela de su dermis, llegando a cubrir por completo la parte superior de su pecho y el lado derecho de su cuello.

La habitación de paredes blancas se oscurece ante la demostración de magia del que vive allí, solo rodeado por una cómoda para ropa y una cama en medio. En el fondo, a lo largo de toda la pared de cinco metros se encuentran diversos retazos de periódicos y papeles escritos pegados, con unos hilos e indicaciones en diversos extremos, siendo la mayoría datos de investigaciones en laboratorios del consejo y conexiones a gremios oscuros.

El sonido de un par de pasos ya conocidos le sacan de su meditación, desvaneciendo por completo la magia color purpura al igual que las escamas en un instante. Gira la vista algo cansado y ve al mago de cabellos rojizos que azota la puerta de habitación. Se levantó con pereza del suelo, viendo interrumpida su práctica.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Kurozaku? ―preguntó, viendo la gran sonrisa que este tiene al entrar.

El mago oscuro vio con un intenso brillo de emoción en su iris azul la tranquilidad de su compañero. Seguro y conseguía sacarle una gran cara de sorpresa al contarle la gran noticia. El pobre chico llevaba más de una década esperando, buscando, y finalmente su travesía había terminado.

―La encontramos, saldremos en unas horas.

Los ojos azules se giraron con interés hacia el pelirrojo.

― ¿Q-Que? ―tartamudeó al escucharlo.

―¡Ella la encontró, tarado! ¡Encontró a tu pareja por fin! ¡Es hora de salir de aquí, Cobra!

Una expresión de ansiedad y alegría inundo el rostro del Dragon Slayer de Veneno. ¡La habían hallado! ¡A su preciada amiga y compañera!

―Prepárate, tendrás a la Trinidad Carmesí de escolta.― dijo con orgullo el de ojos azules, apoyándose en una esquina. Es hora, amigo.

La voz amigable de Kurozaku fue la agradable melodía que trajo esperanza al solitario corazón del Dragon Slayer, después de diez largos años, después de consumirse en el silencio de una prisión fría y pasar a ser un fugitivo buscado para finalmente, ser sentenciado a muerte por una justicia equivocada, por fin su destino se esclarecía.

La risa cómica de Kurozaku al ver la sorpresa en su compañero es reflejada por los orbes ambarinos que observan desde la puerta el suceso, y tocó con un par de golpes la puerta abierta, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

―Detesto tu oído, yo quería darle la noticia. ―le dijo, haciendo una mueca falsa de tristeza.

―Me importa un rábano, yo llegue primero. ―respondió con gracia. ― ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿A qué hora salimos? ―preguntó curioso al ver que Nora comenzó a jugar con aquella esfera anaranjada.

―Mañana por la tarde, espero puedas esperar hasta entonces, Cobra.― mencionó, mirando al mago de cabellos rojizo oscuro hecho piedra en medio de la habitación. Kurozaku volteó a ver al mago de veneno, y con una gran sonrisa se acercó de vuelta a la puerta.

―Debemos dejarlo solo un rato, entro en shock― le dijo irónico al de cabellos blancos.

―Eso parece.

Ambos magos se divirtieron observando al Dragon Slayer que poco a poco parecía recobrar sus sentidos, pasando de tener una cara confundida a una de gran emoción. ¡La habían hallado! ¡Su promesa estaba cumplida! ¡Por fin la tendría de vuelta!

Y de pronto el rostro de Cobra se paralizo en una expresión serena.

― ¿Cómo puede estar segura de que es ella? Se puede haber equivocado. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le dice que es ella?― inquirió rápido, acercándose al par de magos con gran preocupación. ―Nora, Kurozaku, necesito pruebas, no saldré de aquí sino las tengo. ―advirtió.

Nora se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo. Para ser un joven solitario y bajo el único deseo de encontrar a su querida amiga, Cobra no olvidaba con tanta facilidad.

―Calma, ella no es el tipo de persona que se equivoca con facilidad.― Le dijo Nora, apoyando su mano en el hombro del ex miembro de Oración Seis. ―Créeme, Trinidad no falta a sus promesas, ni engaña a sus compañeros, y ella conoce bien cuán grande es tu lealtad hacia nosotros.

Cobra bajo la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Tranquilo, amigo. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien―. Le reconfortó Kurozaku.

― ¿Puedo al menos hablar con ella antes de irnos? Necesito que me aclare algunas dudas.― objetó el dragón Slayer, mirando a ambos sujetos.

Nora y Kurozaku se miraron entretenidos.

―Claro, le diré mañana por la mañana, apenas y llegó de una misión y anda algo "ocupada con unos asuntos ―añadió Nora, haciendo énfasis en la palabra con un tono juguetón. Kurozaku levantó una ceja al escucharlo.― ¿Está bien?

Cobra sonrió ante la respuesta. ―Por supuesto, gracias chicos. ― respondió, entrando de vuelta a la habitación hasta llegar a la pared del fondo, mirando la gran cantidad de papeles pegados en el muro.

―Bien, nos vamos. Hasta mañana, Cobra.― Se despidió Nora, cerrando la puerta con Kurozaku a su lado. Ambos caminaron juntos entre los pasillos, despidiendo a toda persona que pasara a saludarlos como muestra de respeto. ―Se ve muy entusiasmado. ―le dijo a su compañero.

Kurozaku le miró de reojo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Está más ocupado en descifrar la nueva inquietud que recorre su cabeza una y otra vez desde su llegada. Aquí y allá, no logra encontrar su respuesta. El mago de cabellos blancos comenzó a observar a su compañero más de cerca, notando la seriedad en el andar y la expresión de este. Un hecho muy raro para alguien con su personalidad. Siguieron caminando por entre los pasillos, alumbrados por la luz de las antorchas mágicas que se extienden a los lados, Nora se concentró en mover entre su dedos el pequeño objeto naranja, aburrido por el súbito mutismo del siempre histérico pelirrojo.

―Bueno, este es mi corredor. ―dijo, al notar la bifurcación de caminos. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo, viendo el reflejo de la sombra de su compañero muy cerca a la suya. ― ¿Ocurre algo?

―Nora… ¿Dónde está Neydel?― preguntó, algo confuso.

El mago dejó de jugar con aquella esferilla y la guardo, volteándose a confrontar la mirada de su amigo. Los ojos azules se llenaron de confusión al notar la frialdad en los ojos curiosos de Nora.

― ¿A qué viene eso?― inquirió Nora.

Kurozaku respiro profundo, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie más le oyera. Su mente se lo gritaba, su corazón se lo suplicaba, su boca… su boca se cerraba ante la posibilidad de preguntar.

La figura imponente del peliblanco se giró por completo, confrontando a su compañero.

―Kurozaku― le llamó. Este apretó los puños, maldiciendo los nervios.

Las palabras se estancaron en su boca, llenas de nervios. Su mente, su mente solo repetía imágenes sin sentido una y otra vez.

―Dime la verdad. ―insistió, bajando la cabeza para esconder sus ojos por entre su cabellera escarlata. ― ¿Dónde está Neydel? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Nora tomó aire. ― ¿Qué crees tú? ―preguntó, notando la confusión en sus ojos.

― ¡No juegues conmigo, Nora!― gritó, tomando al peliblanco del cuello en un fuerte agarre. La calma de su compañero le dio solo más desesperación. ¿Qué mierda se había creído ese?― ¡Sabes de que hablo! ¡Puedes leer mi mente!

―Y porque la leo es que te pregunto, Kurozaku.― respondió, sujetando con la misma fuerza la muñeca del pelirrojo. ― ¿Quieres pelea? Adelante, te hará bien desahogarte un poco. ―añadió, notando los pensamientos de coraje que invadieron la mente del ojiazul.

Una secuencia de imágenes, todas con la imagen de una hermosa joven de largos y lisos cabellos chocolate y orbes de un cálido color esmeralda. El agarre en su cuello aumento rápido, al igual que una oscuridad absoluta que emana directamente del cuerpo del pelirrojo.

― ¡Responde!― gritó exaltado Kurozaku, apretando el cuello de su compañero.

―Cálmate o no respondo de mis actos, Kurozaku. ―advirtió, sujetando la mano de su compañero con su mano para evitar ser asfixiado por las manos del mago. La presión de la magia oscura del pelirrojo se hace más potente, expandiéndose como largos tentáculos hacia el exterior de su cuerpo. ―Cálmate de una buena vez.

― ¡Y una mierda! ¡Dime la verdad o te rompo la cara! ¡No estoy para juegos! ―respondió, soltando a su compañero de golpe. Levanto ambas manos, mostrando una monstruosa acumulación de magia negra en ambas.― ¡¿Dónde está Neydel?

_¡Donde esta ella! ¡Donde esta mi compañera! ¡Donde esta Neydel! ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo, maldición! ¡Dime que ella está bien!_

―No me dejas opción― respondió Nora, apartándose con una vuelta hacia atrás― Tú lo pediste―.

Una fuerte aura de color tierra se acumulo a su alrededor, haciendo tan fuerte como la energía que despide el cuerpo de Kurozaku.

―Es la última vez, cálmate Kurozaku, afronta los hechos.

― ¡Que te calles!― gritó, juntando las palmas. La magia negra forma una gran esfera obscura, expresando la rabia acumulada en su portador. ― ¡¿Qué le pasó? ¡Dímelo!

―No te diré algo que ya sabes, ahora cálmate antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás. ―advirtió.

Los ojos azules se tornaron tormentosos, furiosos, confundidos…perdidos en la gran cantidad de posibilidades que surcan por su cabeza. ¿Qué pensar? ¿Qué creer? Acaso podía si quiera contar con la posibilidad de que Neydel…

―¡No!― gritó, perdiendo el total control de la oscuridad que le rodea. Los grandes tentáculos de sombras se acumulan a su alrededor, como perdidos ante el gritó del mago de Tártaros, danzando peligrosamente a su alrededor.

― ¡Kurozaku! ¡Contrólate, imbécil!― le gritó, descendiendo toda la magia que acumuló a su alrededor de golpe, dispuso a auxiliar al mago oscuro que tiene delante. Corrió hasta su compañero, manteniendo distancia de los tentáculos negros que se remecen peligrosos alrededor del atacante de Jura. ― ¡Kurozaku!

Kurozaku se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza, respirando agitado para calmar la gran cantidad de oscuridad que se cierne a su alrededor. Podía sentirlo, podía experiméntalo en cada poro de su cuerpo, la ausencia de la luz de aquella castaña. La necesidad de ver aquellos orbes esmeraldas brillar al verlo.

_Recuerda, Kurozaku. Para usar esta magia debes estar en control, debes buscar una luz que mitigue la oscuridad antes de que pierdas el control de ella._

El pensamiento alberga la mente del mago, arrodillándose sobre el suelo mientras respira agitado, luchando por controlar la oscuridad a su alrededor.

―Mira al cielo, la luz está justo sobre ti.

Nora observa todo con interés, estaba a punto de intervenir en el pequeño incidente de descontrol con el pelirrojo. No era como si fuera la primera vez, ya había ocurrido en muchas ocasiones, pero en la mayoría… Neydel siempre estuvo allí para calmarlo.

No obstante, la mano que brindaba ayuda está perdida en la lejanía de un posible cielo o infierno, a diferencia de las dos personas que ahora rodean a Kurozaku en señal de apoyo.

Una gentil mano se apoya sobre el hombro del joven de cabellos carmesí, susurrando aquellas palabras como un encanto mágico. Los tentáculos de sombras arremeten rápido contra la figura, siendo bloqueados por la brillante figura de un hombre que cubre su rostro bajo una larga túnica blanca con capucha, dejando ver apenas los dorados brazaletes en sus manos y pies.

Con un solo movimiento de su mano, donde brilla un anillo de oro, la luz sale dispersa contra la magia oscura, desvaneciéndola en el acto. A su lado, la pelinegra esta arrodillada junto al pelirrojo, observando la cara de preocupación de él.

― ¿No era eso lo que Neydel decía en cada incidente, Kurozaku? ― le dijo, dándole una amable sonrisa a su compañero.

Los pozos azules brillan con añoranza ante las palabras, si… aquellas dulces palabras, aquel tono calmado y sereno, aquella sonrisa infantil que le traía de vuelta todas las energías.

―Dime la verdad, quiero escucharla, me niego a creerlo. ―dijo, tomando la mano de la maga.

Los ojos negros se ciñeron a toda la calma que pudo. ―Lo lamento, Kurozaku. Neydel ya no está con nosotros.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomó por los ojos del mago oscuro, seguido de una risa sonora. La maga se levantó, tomando la mano del hombre de túnica blanca al instante. Sin duda la escena sería dura de afrontar.

― ¿No tuviste los huevos de decirme que murió?― le preguntó a Nora, quién solo volteó la vista a un lado.― ¡Contesta, maldita sea!

―Te descontrolas con facilidad, esperaba decírtelo cuando pudiéramos traerla de vuelta al gremio. ―contestó.

Kurozaku rió, apretando los puños por la ira.

― ¿Cuáles son las ordenes? No esperen que me queden sentado sin hacer nada, esos mal nacidos van a pagarlo. ―dijo, levantándose del suelo, eufórico.

Nora miró a su compañera. Ninguna orden fue dada, por el contrario, se había pedido mantener al mago de la oscuridad lejos del asunto por un tiempo. La pelinegra se mantuvo quieta, lista para contestar.

―Tranquilo, nos vengaremos apenas terminemos de asegurar a Cobra en su posición, el resto te lo diré en su debido momento. Nos vengaremos, con creces, compañero.― le dijo. El pelirrojo volteó, observando de pies a cabeza a la maga.

― ¿Puedo confiar en tu palabra?― preguntó.

― ¿Qué tonterías dices? Somos Trinidad, nos debemos la vida el uno al otro, tendrás tu venganza con nuestra ayuda.

La seguridad en las palabras de la chica dieron por concluida la conversación, Kurozaku se fue a paso rápido, con destino a algún rincón donde pudiera tumbar un par de paredes a golpes, perdiéndose entre los pasillos, refugiándose de vuelta en la oscuridad absoluta que envuelve su alma ante la ausencia de su luz, de Neydel. La pelinegra giró, llevándose al musculoso joven que esta sujetando su mano con ella. No habría más altercados esa noche, o eso suponía.

―Espera.

― ¿Sucede algo, Nora?― preguntó ella, sin voltearse a verle.

―El maestro no planeo ningún ataque, pero le has dicho a Kurozaku que sí.

― ¿Y?― refuto, mirándole de vuelta por sobre el hombro. ―Habrá ataque, yo lo llevare acabo, tranquilo, está de acuerdo a nuestros intereses si es que quieres saber.

El de ojos ámbar dudo, pasando su vista al acompañante de la chica.― Ha detenido el ataque de un mago de clase S con un movimiento, ¿quién es? Y dime la verdad.

―Basta con saber que está de nuestro lado, ¿entendido? Ahora ve a descansar, mañana saldremos con Cobra. Y esta vez,… intenta no provocar a Kurozaku para poder saciar tu curiosidad, una batalla dentro del gremio solo terminara por devastar todo, si quieres pelea te lo permitiré fuera de aquí, cuando terminemos nuestras misiones y hayamos logrado nuestro objetivo.

La voz tan serena y el tono frío con el que lo dice dejan al peliblanco mudo por segundos.

―Entonces, ¿serás tú quien se encargue de Kurozaku? ―preguntó él.― Y por favor, respóndeme claro, hermana.

―Neydel ya no está entre los vivos, así que se me ha legado su responsabilidad, ¿contento?

―Mucho, querida hermana.―dijo con ironía.

―Entonces, buenas noches, tengo sueño. ―se limitó a decir, siendo acompañada por el hombre de túnica blanca, quién volteo a ver a Nora por unos segundos.

_Ese sujeto disperso la obscuridad de Kurozaku fácilmente, y además… estoy seguro que es el mismo que vi en su habitación esta tarde._

Su curiosidad creció, un hombre casi agonizando, regresando a las horas convertido en un fuerte oponente. Sin duda la maga tenía muchos secretos ocultos, dignos de saciar su hambrienta curiosidad.

En la habitación, la maga de cabellos negros se desviste en el baño, optando por usar un camisón azul oscuro y regresar de vuelta a la cama a descansar. La poca luz de luna que entra por la ventana ilumina la figura pensativa del varón que está sentado en la cama, mirando el cielo estrellado con cierta nostalgia. Los brazos delgados de ella le rodean por detrás, dejándole sentir el calor de su pecho contra su espalda.

― ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás cansado?― preguntó ella.

Las manos femeninas son tomadas con delicadeza, apartándose del pecho de su acompañante.

―Dime algo.― le pidió. Él se mantuvo callado, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella.

Los pozos negros de la maga recorrieron con nerviosismo la piel canela expuesta tras la larga túnica, retirando la tela que cubre su rostro. Sus dedos recorren los largos mechones, bordeando sus ojos en una caricia temerosa.

―No te ocultes de mí, ¿sí?

Él joven respondió rápido al pedido, uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un contacto deseoso de afecto. La sostuvo entre sus brazos, cual reliquia invaluable, recostándola poco a poco sobre la cama.

―Yo también te extrañe. ―dijo ella, sosteniendo su rostro para besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

><p>La algarabía regular se deja escuchar por todo lo ancho del gremio, tras las fuertes paredes de roca que elevan la gran infraestructura de lo que fue antes, y regresa ahora, a ser Fairy Tail. Por el fondo del lugar, el par de hadas se entretiene guardando cosas en un almacén, sumidas en una amena charla de recuerdos.<p>

― ¿Enserio? No creí que fuera a ser ya un año desde que se marcho Laxus-san. ―comentó la chica, pasándole un grupo de libros a su compañera.

―Yo tampoco, pero lo bueno es que están a salvo. Deberían de estar llegando en dos días según me dijo Fried.

―Eso es perfecto, Mira-san. ―exclamó con una sonrisa la joven, limpiando con un trapo algunos cuadros para poder guárdalos.

Mirajane se entretiene observando algunos viejos álbumes, pasando cada página con paciencia para poder degustarse con la imagen de las fotos que se guardaban año tras año en el gremio. Un paso más de pagina y sus ojos se detuvieron, rozando sus dedos contra la imagen.

―Esta foto…― susurró.

― ¿Qué ocurre Mira-san?― preguntó su compañera, al notar la expresión tan triste que pasó ni bien miró la imagen. Kinana se acercó lento, posando sus ojos esmeraldas en la imagen que abarca una hoja entera del álbum.

―Esto fue… justo antes de que ellos salieran de aquella misión.― le dijo, sin evitar que el tono melancólico adorne sus palabras. Mirajane asiente tras lo dicho, moviendo sus dedos por sobre la fotografía.

Todos los miembros del gremio están juntos, abrazados, sonriendo tras tener su luchas matutinas, en plena reconstrucción de su gremio. Vestidos con divertidos trajes de construcción, al mando de una exigente Erza y el apoyo del par de meseras, Mirajane y Kinana, que les traen refrescos y bocadillos. Todos juntos, hombro con hombro, algunos mirándose feo, como era el caso de Gray y Natsu; otros espiando a otras personas, como Jet y Droy que mantenían una fija mirada en su compañera, Levy quién posa junto a Gajeel y con Lily en brazos. Al lado de ella, esta Lucy, con el pequeño Happy en su regazo, justo al lado del mago de fuego, mostrando una amplia sonrisa de felicidad.

Los dedos de Mirajane se enfocan en el rostro sonriente de la rubia, lleno de vida, de esperanza, de cariño.

―Mira-san… creo que es mejor guardarlo en otro lugar. ―comento Kinana, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la maga clase S, dándole fortaleza.

―Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor.― respondió, cerrando el álbum y aferrándolo a su pecho. ―Kina-chan… ¿tú crees que Lucy este feliz?

La pregunta era bastante vaga, pero para ambas jóvenes tenía un significado muy profundo. ¿Lucy estaría feliz? ¿Verdaderamente feliz de ver el gremio tal y como estaba? De ver a Natsu en aquel estado, a sus amigos separados por la pérdida, a sus espíritus restringidos de volver al mundo donde ella vivió.

―Mira-san… Yo, no…no lo sé.

― Sabes, Kinana. ―dijo, con voz firme. ―Yo creo que Lucy está triste.

* * *

><p>Los aldeanos de Magnolia observan al grupo de encapuchados abrirse camino por entre la ciudad. Cuatro personas en perfecta sincronía, el primero de ellos está liderando el grupo, con una larga capa color negro profundo y la insignia de su gremio en un rojo carmesí; a su lado derecho esta un segundo hombre, con una capa verde musgo y la insignia en un color tierra; y justo al lado de este, está una mujer más baja y menuda que sus dos compañeros, con una capa blanca y la insignia en gris. Los tres personajes forman un triangulo, resguardando a un hombre de capa azul que no lleva el mismo símbolo tras su espalda, sino una marca del consejo de magia.<p>

― ¿Quiénes son ellos?― preguntó una anciana, mirando cómo la gente se abre paso ante la imponente presencia del grupo. ―No parecen ser de Fairy Tail y jamás he visto ese símbolo por aquí.

Su anciano marido deja el canasto de frutas en el suelo, acomodando sus lentes para ver mejor. Tienes razón, ¿quiénes serán?

―No me gustan, la gente les teme, su presencia es muy fuerte. ―agregó la anciana.― Anda, vámonos, no me gusta estar aquí.

―Anda mujer, ¿qué puede pasar? Son solo personas que no les gusta ser muy vistas. ―añadió el señor, deteniéndose a mirar al grupo.

No obstante, el paso del grupo parece más pesado de lo que se veía al principio, como examinando los alrededores. Los desconocidos sonríen al ver como la gente se abre paso asustada, casi corriendo ni bien los ven.

―Parece que incluso el humano más torpe tiene un sentido del peligro ―comentó el que lidera al grupo.

―Guarda silencio y sigue caminando, esta gente no es importante.― agregó el de capucha verdosa, mirando a la persona que escoltan. ― ¿Qué tal? ¿Alguna reacción?

El hombre resguardado negó con la cabeza, algo decaído por la pregunta.

―Tranquilo, según parece estaremos cerca a llegar en un momento.

La voz femenina se hace sonar, mientras continúan su camino unas cuantas cuadras más hacia el interior de la ciudad. Pronto, el joven de verde se detiene, atrayendo la atención del grupo también.

― ¿Qué ocurre?― inquirió la mujer.

Su compañero enfoco su vista en el suelo, sonriendo ampliamente. ―Lo encontré.

―Entonces es hora de la función. ―exclamó divertido el de negro, ajustando su capucha un poco. La mujer asintió, volteando a ver al grupo de personas que se han juntado rodeándolos, siempre manteniendo la distancia con ellos. ―Tontos.

Los rostros de los ciudadanos varían en valientes, cohibidos, avezados y asustados; todos reunidos como un fuerte que se mantiene fuerte ante la llegada de enemigos, sin recaer mucho en el gran peligro que representa su osadía. Los encapuchados se detienen ante ellos, con una sonrisa de ingenuidad en sus rostros, sin duda sería "demasiado entretenido". Uno de los ciudadanos, un hombre ya mayor de unos 40 años se acercó, decidido a ser el primero en interrogar sobre la extraña presencia de los viajeros.

―Lamentamos las molestias, pero jamás hemos visto esa marca de gremio por aquí. ¿A dónde se dirigen? ―preguntó.

El grupo de cuatro se miró entretenido. Y la mujer del grupo se adelantó para hablar con el ciudadano.

―A Fairy Tail― respondió― Pueden quitarse, no podemos avanzar si se meten en el camino.

El hombre apretó los puños, sin ceder. ¿De dónde vienen? Y exijo una respuesta.

La chica se acercó. ― ¿Sabes? ―dijo. ―Todos ustedes deberían ser más cuidadosos al acercarse a gente como nosotros.

Sus palabras suenan como una ligera amenaza, que hace retroceder a algunos de los ciudadanos, aterrados por la creciente aura oscura que emana de ella.

―Explícate― exigió el hombre, sin retroceder. La chica de capucha levantó una ceja.

―Ya veo…― murmuro.― Eres un mago, por eso crees poder con nosotros. Pero te dejaré en claro algo. ―afirmó, volteando a ver de nuevo a sus compañeros.

El grupo sonrió, agazapándose en posición de batalla.

―Nosotros no somos simples magos como tú. ―aclaró, en un tono sarcástico, volteando a ver como el puño del hombre se acerca hacia su rostro, siendo detenido por un solo dedo del mago de capucha negra. ―Mala elección.

―Imbécil― le insulto el de capucha. Removiendo su capucha con fuerza, sus fuertes y profundos ojos azules se llenan de diversión. ―Mal, muy mal.

Lo siguiente que se escucho fueron los fuertes gritos de los ciudadanos que corrían asustados de la escena. Debajo de los pies del pelirrojo, está el cuerpo magullado del hombre, revelando por su hombro ensangrentado la marca de Fairy Tail.

―Menudo jaleo armaste, Kurozaku. ―comentó la chica, mirando el cuerpo herido del mago bajo el cuerpo enfurecido del pelirrojo.

― ¿Eh? ¿Esto? Es muy poco, mi ira no se aplaca todavía.

Un sonido bajo captó la atención de todos, detrás del grupo, tres integrantes más hacen acto de presencia, todos con capas largas de color azulado.

―Ya llegaron, buen trabajo.― alagó Kurozaku.― Empieza ya, nosotros tenemos una agenda que seguir. ―dijo de mala gana.

Los tres recién llegados se arrodillaron ante el grupo, en señal de reverencia. ―Sera un placer, Kurozaku―sama.― dijeron al unisonó. Entre ellos, la que está justo al medio de los tres se levanta, acercándose hacia el de capa color tierra para tomarlo de la mano.

―Ha pasado un tiempo.― le dijo él, mientras la chica se acerca rápido.

―Sí, tres semanas y dos días, Nora-sama. ―respondió, dejando un suave beso en los labios del mago.― Lo veré al terminar la misión.

El mago de cabellos blancos asintió, soltando la mano de la chica. La joven sonrió por debajo la capucha.― ¿Listos? Los llevare a la dirección indicada.

El grupo de cuatro asintió, juntándose de nuevo, un par de pasos más alejados. La joven removió con cuidado su capucha, mostrando una melena azul mar con un corto cerquillo en la frente, adornada por unas delgadas trenzas a los lados de su rostro y unos brillantes orbes turquesa. Se volteó a sus dos compañeros, quiénes asintieron, apartándose unos metros de ella, la decisión en sus ojos rió ante la escena de gente corriendo despavorida del lugar.

Elevó los brazos a la vez, cerrando los ojos, dio dos pasos fuertes y un círculo de magia color jade se extendió bajos sus pies.

―Gravitatis― susurró, abriendo los ojos.

Un segundo después, toda la población en Magnolia estaba más de seis metros sobre el aire, aterrada. En la calma del suelo, la chica sonrió, moviendo su mano de arriba abajo, mientras ve como toda la gente desciende y sube a los compas de su muñeca.

― ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué es esto? ¡Bájenme!

― ¡Ah! ¡Alguien ayúdennos!

―Perfecto. ―musitó la chica, un poco más alejado esta el grupo de cuatro, quiénes con un movimiento de sus dedos se perdieron en el aire, con dirección al sur de la ciudad. Sus dos acompañantes aplaudieron un poco ante la efectividad de la magia de la chica.

―Necesitamos más escándalo― comentó uno de los dos encapuchados, acercando a ver la diversión de la de cabellera azul. ―Traer más atención.

― ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? ―preguntó ella, escuchando los alaridos asustados y de estupefacción de los habitantes.

―Fácil― como el otro encapuchado. ―Déjame subir, yo haré el resto.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero y con un simple movimiento de dedos, el encapuchado se elevó hasta la altura de los demás habitantes, que se mueven temerosos ante la nueva presencia.

― ¡¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Bájennos!

― ¡Tengo miedo!

― ¡Déjennos bajar! ¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¡No somos magos!

El joven retiro con gracia su capa, dejándoles ver la insignia de su espalda al dejarla caer al suelo.

― ¿Quieren bajar?― preguntó. ― ¡Entonces griten! ―dijo divertido, caminando como si nada por el aire. ― ¡Llamen a alguien que les ayude! ¡Somos un gremio oscuro, estúpidos, no haremos los que se les dé la gana!

Los rostros asustados de los aldeanos se vieron sin entender, sumidos en el silencio. Había dicho un… ¿gremio oscuro?

― ¡El último miembro de la Alianza Balam! ¡Somos los demonios de Tártaros!― gritó entretenido, mirando las expresiones aterradas de los ciudadanos. ―Y si no quieren que mate a varios de ustedes, será mejor que empiecen a gritar. ―advirtió, sacando del estuche que descansa en su pierna derecha, dos filosos kunai ninja. ―Tengo una idea.

La sonrisa macabra en su rostro heló la sangre de las personas a su alrededor. Unas ansias asesinas asechaban su entorno, casi como si fuera a matarlos en cualquier momento.

― ¡Muévelos en círculos a mi alrededor! ¡Primero los hombres! ¡Luego irá el resto! ¡Será divertido!― gritó, comandando a la joven de orbes turquesa. Ella sonríe.

―Como digas.

El círculo de magia que se expande por toda la ciudad comienza a rotar, girando a una velocidad regular.

― ¿Crees que funcione, Mey? ―preguntó el segundo chico, la joven volteó a verle.

―Ya veremos.

La maga que responde al nombre de Mey eleva los brazos, intensificando el brillo del círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

― ¡Gyrari! ―exclamó, moviendo sus muñecas en círculos a mayor velocidad.

Los cuerpos de los cientos de ciudadanos comenzaron apegarse unos a otros, separando a los hombres jóvenes del resto de la población. Mey detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, dando un salto para juntar sus manos y luego separarlos con fuerza hacia los lados de su cuerpo. En el cielo, toda la población se junta contra su voluntad en una gran masa, de la cual se separan de golpe los hombres, posicionándose alrededor del mago de Tártaros que espera ansioso, con sus armas en ambas manos.

― ¡Todos tuyos, Zaru! ―alabó la chica, sentándose sobre el suelo. A su lado el segundo chico se mantuvo pendiente, resguardándola.

Los ojos avariciosos de Zaru brillaron en malicia. Unas ropas violetas estilo ninja, descubierto a un lado del pecho, combinan con las protecciones de acero en sus brazos, piernas, tórax y muñecas. Un cabello corto, que termina en ligeros picos color azabache resalta el color gris de sus ojos, junto al tatuaje azul de un dragón que recorre desde su cintura hasta su cuello.

Posiciona ambos kunais en una sola mano, el brillo metálico de las armas es tan filoso como la mirada asesina. Los ciudadanos varones se mueve a su alrededor, como un tornado cuyo punto central es el mago de gremio oscuro.

―Bien, les dije que gritaran, supongo que esto les ayudara a abrir las bocas. ―comentó, llevó su brazo hacia atrás y dejó ver la insignia del demonio negro de tártaros en la parte interior de su antebrazo. ―Humanos simplones― insultó, regresando su mano con fuerza.

Las armas se dispararon contra las personas.

La sangre salpicó contra el rostro divertido de Zaru, quién removió cinco kunais más y preparó un nuevo ataque.

― ¡He dicho que griten!― exclamó, disparando de nuevo las armas. El choque salpico más sangre, mas heridas, gritos de dolor. Un coro de gritos se dejo oír. ― ¡No es suficiente! ―se quejó. ―Creo que habrá que aumentar la apuesta.

Entre sus dedos aparecieron ocho filosas agujas, casi tan largas como su antebrazo. Miró al frente, regocijado con las expresiones de dolor y miró a sus compañeros de gremio que están en el suelo.

― ¡Si se muere, déjalo caer, solo quiero a los vivos aquí!

Mey levantó la mirada, regresando a una pose de meditación,

Y lo que siguió fue la caída de una persona, con el kunai atravesado en el estomago. Los gritos de varías personas se escucharon al ver caer como un peso muerto al hombre herido. El mago sonrió al ver su pequeña travesura cumplida.

―Bien, los que siguen. ―exclamó, dejando escapar las filosas agujas hacia el remolino en movimiento de cuerpos masculinos.

El grito aterrado de la muchedumbre se escucho por todo Magnolia, al ver caer varios metros hasta lograr un golpe seco, a diez hombres con las agujas en sus cuellos.

― ¡LLAMEN A SUS PROTECTORES! ¡LLAMEN A FAIRY TAIL PARA DESTROZARLOS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! ―gritó Zaru, tras el sonido de los miles de gritos aterrados ante la sádica manía de los tres miembros de Tártaros.

Dentro del gremio, los magos están de lo más calma

* * *

><p>dos, sin tener un alboroto gracias a la ausencia de la mayoría de sus miembros. En la barra, Cana está tomando de su "nada despreciable gran vaso" con total tranquilidad, viendo como Mirajane acomoda unos platos sobre el estante.<p>

― ¿Dónde está Kinana? No la he visto hace rato.

―Fue a recoger unas cosas al antiguo gremio, encontré una pintura muy linda que Reedus dibujo hace tiempo y recordé que había un marco bonito allí, así que le pedí que fuera por él. ―respondió la Strauss, secando una vajilla.

―Hablando de Reedus, tampoco lo veo por aquí.

―Tomó una misión esta mañana, se fue junto a Max. Últimamente todos están en misiones. ―replicó. ―Gildarts y el maestro volverán en dos semanas todavía.

― ¿Y el equipo de Erza? ¿Tienes noticias? Estoy preocupada por lo de…ya sabes…―musito, recostando sus brazos sobre la barra.― Por lo de Natsu ¿te han dicho algo? preguntó.

―Contacte con Erza temprano, dijo que volverían, parece que hubo varias complicaciones y regresarían cuanto antes al gremio.― contestó, dejando de lado el lavado de platos para concentrarse en la conversación con la castaña.― El equipo de Natsu también debe de estar regresando justo ahora.

―¿Habrán encontrado algo?

―Lo más seguro es que sí, aunque me preocupa más la reacción de Natsu, él, pues, no es el mismo de antes. Y este asunto es muy delicado.

Cana asintió, para todos en el gremio, Natsu se había convertido en alguien distinto, alguien frívolo y alejado de quien el siempre llamaba sus "nakama". Tras la muerte de la maga celestial, el dragón de fuego se mantuvo ocupado tomando trabajo tras trabajo, enfrentando a cuantos enemigos se le atravesarán, sin importarle sus heridas o el cansancio de las luchas.

Las quejas de destrucción se hicieron menores, pero sin duda, Salamander ya no era reconocido por la fuerza de su magia, sino por la crueldad con la que las flamas se comían a sus enemigos hasta dejarlos a un paso de la muerte. Su efectividad en las misiones y en las batallas, muy pronto le valió un nuevo título, "el sangriento dragón de fuego, Natsu Dragneel". Y apenas unos meses luego, el mago se coronó con el titulo de mago clase S, aumentando su apuesta en derrotar a magos en contra de la ley.

Aunque el mago que es buscaba derrotar, nunca estuvo entre sus víctimas.

Aetos, el asesino de Lucy, nunca logró probar el dolor de sus flamas… hasta ahora.

―Sea la pista que sea, Natsu no se rendirá hasta encontrar a ese hombre.― le dijo.

Cana sacó una de sus cartas de su pequeña cartera y la puso sobre la mesa. ―Me temo que sea ese el problema.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Cada vez que veo el futuro de Natsu, está carta se aparece. ―explicó, volteándola. Mirajane entrecerró la mirada al reconocerla. ―La carta de la oscuridad siempre aparecerá en su futuro, Mira.

La maga clase S se poyo en la barra, sin despegar su mirada de la carta.

―Oscuridad, eso definitivamente tiene que ver con esa mujer del gremio oscuro. ―aclaró.

― ¿Gremio Oscuro? ¿Hay algo que no sé, Mira?

La peliblanca se dio un golpe mental ante la metida de pata, se le había escapado la información y Cana se la sacaría no importara que. Había interrogado a Erza unos buenos minutos para poder enterarse, incluso la soborno con pasteles de fresa, y ahora tendría que inventarle algo rápido a Cana si no quería esparcir más el problema.

―Verás… Cana, ¿recuerdas que Natsu trajo a los de Lamia Scale heridos?― preguntó.

Cana asintió, mirando directamente a los azulados ojos de Mirajane, podía verla dudar, pensar a mil por hora, titubear incluso. Se le notaba nerviosa.

―Mira― le llamó. La maga se tensó al escuchar su tono, muy serio. ―Si no puedes decírmelo, no lo hagas. Pero no me mientas. Solo… dime si eso tiene que ver con Lucy. Es lo único que te pediré.

Mirajane bajo la cabeza, dudando en responder. La castaña sonrió con tristeza, su amiga no se sentía cómoda en decirle, o quizás era demasiado peligroso para que ella misma se metiera.

―Tranquila, no me molestare contigo, Mira. ―resopló, dejando el vaso de cerveza a un lado.― Será mejor que vaya por una misión, estos días me he quedado sin suficiente dinero como para pagarte el vino.

Se dio medio vuelta, en rumbo al tablón de peticiones y la suave voz de Mirajane la detuvo.

―Una maga oscura esta tras las llaves de Lucy, ya tiene dos de ellas y es casi seguro que vendrá por las demás.

Habló tan rápido como pudo, esperando quizás que la castaña no le entendiera ni una palabra. Se equivocó. El rostro pasmado de Cana dejaba ver el temor ante sus palabras. Mucho, mucho temor.

Cana se volteó lentamente, confrontando la serenidad de Mirajane, sabía que su rostro mostraba miedo absoluto. Si, mostraba miedo… miedo de tener que cumplir una promesa que deseo jamás tener que hacer.

―Mira… ―musitó, estática ante la noticia.

―Es la verdad, lo lamento mucho Cana, sé que esto también es muy duro para ti.

Los cristales marrones se cristalizaron ante el recuerdo. Hacía días había soportado las gruesas lágrimas en el aniversario de la muerte de la rubia, y ahora, un escozor punzante volvía para azotarle el pecho.

_Lucy, yo, yo en verdad quisiera poder dejar ir a tus espíritus pero… es demasiado duro. No quiero pensar que alguien más tendrá tus llaves y los espíritus que tanto amaste, es… horrible. ―_pensó, apretando los puños para retener la angustia. ― ¿Fue por eso que Erza se fue de aquí? ―preguntó.

―Sí, han ido a traer de vuelta las llaves de Aries y Leo para resguardarlas aquí, con nosotros.― explicó.

―Entiendo― musitó.

― ¡Nee-chan!

El gritó de Elfman se escucho algo alejado, para que segundos después escuchar el fuerte azote de la puerta del gremio. A plena tarde, la luz entra de golpe, reafirmando la figura de Elfman, y el joven de quince años, Romeo a su lado.

― ¡Salgan rápido! ¡Todos! ―gritó Romeo, alterado por la tranquilidad que rodea al gremio. ―** ¡Están atacando Magnolia!**

Cana y Mirajane se miraron en automático, corriendo fuera del gremio junto al pequeño grupo de magos que se encuentra dentro. Tras pasar las puertas, un tenebroso grito se deja escuchar. Un angustiado pedido de ayuda envuelto en terror y llanto.

― ¡AYUDA! ¡FAIRY TAIL! ¡SALVENNOS!

― ¿Q-Qué está pasando? ―exclamó sorprendida la peliblanca, llevando una mano a su boca.

―Eso es…

―Son los ciudadanos, todos ellos. ― esclareció Elfman, en un tono enfadado.

En el aire, muchos metros más adelante, un remolino de personas se mantiene en movimiento, separado de otro grupo casi del mismo tamaño que emite gritos de ayuda. Pronto, se pueden ver pequeños puntos que caen de un lado y de otro, de manera continua.

― ¡Están matándolos!― gritó Cana, estupefacta al reconocer los pequeños puntos que van cayendo.

Mirajane se adelantó pronto al grupo, dejando su magia liberarse por su cuerpo hasta tomar la forma de su magia más poderosa, el Satan Soul. Se giró serena hacia el grupo de magos y con voz fuerte, ordenó.

― ¡Tenemos que protegerlos! ¡Prepárense, tenemos que dar todo de nosotros para defender nuestra ciudad! ―comandó.

― ¡A por ellos!― secundó Cana, alzando un juego de cartas de sus manos. ― ¡Salgan, aves del paraíso! ―exclamó.

Del grupo de cartas emergieron entre un ligero humo, diez grandes aves de pelaje violáceo, iris amarillos y picos blancos, casi de tres metros de altura cada una. Cana se subió rápido a una, extendiéndole la mano al mago de fuego.

―Ven conmigo, Romeo.

El chico tomó su mano y se subió también. La castaña giró a ver al resto de los magos y con un silbido las demás aves se agazaparon, listas para ser montadas.

― ¡Todos suban a una, rescaten a los ciudadanos que van cayendo, tenemos que ponerlos a salvo! ―ordenó con voz ruda.

Mirajane a su lado sonrió complacida, todos en sus años habían crecido como magos y como personas, listos para cualquier ataque en su contra. Y este era uno de esos momentos.

―Nee-chan ―le llamó Elfman. La Strauss le miró, notando como la piel de su hermano se recubre en escamas rojizas y verdes. El Beast Soul cubre la piel de su hermano, expandiendo unas alas en su espalda. ―Vamos.

―Claro― afirmó, expandiendo sus alas también― ¿Están listos?― gritó, los demás magos se acomodaron rápido sobre las aves, y con un fuerte "¡Listos!", el grupo zarpó rumbo a la gran masa de personas que flota en un gran remolino, aterrada.

―Romeo, ¿donde está Macao?― preguntó Cana, dirigiendo el gran grupo de aves en rumbo a la masa de personas.

―Se quedo junto con Wakaba-san, Jet-san y Droy, estaban intentando socorrer a la mayoría de heridos. ―respondió. El mago de fuego se giró hacia una de las aves, donde Warren está montado junto a Vijeeter, el mago danzarín.― ¡Warren-san! ¡Contacte con el equipo de Levy-san! ¡Ya deben estar en los alrededores!

Warren asintió desde su ave, llevando sus manos hacia su frente para meditar.

― ¡Están en campo de batalla! ¡Mirajane! ¡El enemigo es el gremio de Tártaros!― exclamó.

Los iris azulados de la Take Over se tensaron, el gremio de Tártaros, el enemigo era ese gremio.

¡Hay dos hombres y una mujer, el equipo de Levy irá contra ellos!

_¿Una mujer? No es posible que sea… ―_pensó― ¡Apresúrense! ―ordenó, volando a mayor velocidad que antes. A su lado, Elfman observó la preocupación en la expresión de su hermana. _¿Acaso será la misma que atacó a Natsu?_

El grupo de hadas se enfrentó pronto a la gran masa en remolino de los ciudadanos de Magnolia, en el suelo, Macao, Jet, Droy y Wakaba intentan detener la caída de la mayoría de gente que va cayendo con múltiples heridas y armas incrustadas en el cuerpo.

― ¡Cana, vayan a ayudar, Warren vienes conmigo!― comandó la de cabellos blancos, deteniendo el vuelo al lado de su hermano.

La castaña voló más cerca de Mirajane, quedando a su lado.― Ve con cuidado, Mira.― le aconsejó. Ella asintió, liderando al grupo de rescate, Romeo saltó del lomo del ave con total calma, descendiendo entre vueltas al suelo, cerca a su padre.

Los hermanos Strauss descendieron pronto, siguiendo los pasos del mago de fuego. Warren y Vijeeter se bajaron también corriendo hacia Wakaba y Macao, quiénes en conjunto atajan los cuerpos en picada de los hombres lastimados.

― ¡Macao! ― le llamó la peliblanca. Este volteó, dejando en el suelo a otra persona. ― ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo?

―Magos de Tártaros, están en medio del remolino, pero no podemos pasar, hay demasiados heridos. Gajeel llegó hace poco y entró, me advirtió que nadie que no sea un mago de clase S entrará o podría morir. ―explicó agitado. ―Necesitamos manos, Mira. ―Tenemos que detenerlos antes de que acaben con todos los hombres en Magnolia.

Los puños escamosos de la maga se apretaron. Iré yo. Elfman, ayuda a rescatar cuantas personas puedan, me encargare de eliminar a quién sea que haga esto.

De un zarpazo, la peliblanca despareció entre las calles de Magnolia, rumbo al centro del remolino.

― ¡Nee-chan! ― exclamó Elfman, algo perturbado por la extraña actitud de su pariente.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, Levy corre junto a Juvia en dirección a la ciudad. Gajeel se había adelantado mucho antes, aclarándoles a las chicas de tener muchísimo cuidado si entraban en una batalla.

― ¡Cloud! ―exclamó Levy, con los labios brillando por su magia. Cinco nubes atajaron la caída de cuatro hombres, dejando escapar a uno.― ¡No lo lograré!

― ¡Déjamelo a mí!― respondió la maga de agua, moviendo su brazos hacia adelante para atraparlo con un látigo de agua.

Ambas depositaron a las personas en el suelo, corriendo a sus lados para certificar el estado. Al llegar la escena es temible, los cinco hombres tienen kunais y agujas atravesadas en diversas partes del cuerpo, envueltos en la sangre que se escapa por sus heridas.

―Levy-san, quédese aquí, Juvia irá a ver qué sucede.― indicó a su amiga.

―Gajeel dijo que no fuéramos, es muy peligroso. ―replicó ella.

―Debo de hacerlo. ―dijo, corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad presurosa.

Tenía un extraño ardor en el pecho, algo que le decía que debía ir en dirección sur, y para lograrlo tendría que bordear el gran remolino de personas flotando en el aire. Un hueco profundo en su pecho, doloroso, triste y latente le indicaba la dirección, corriendo a toda prisa mientras intenta atajar a cuantas personas puede en el camino.

―Esto no tiene fin― murmuró para sí misma.

―Lo tendrá pronto.

La maga de agua volteó al escuchar la grave voz tras su espalda. Entre la caída de la tarde, bajo una luz anaranjada, la noche comienza a aparecer, y frente a ella, un extraño hombre se mantiene sereno, sin hacer movimiento alguno.

― ¿Quién eres?― pregunto.

Lo observó de pies a cabeza, vestido enteramente de un blanco puro , combinado con finas joyas doradas que adornan sobre su piel, la capucha de su túnica no le permite ver su rostro, no obstante, es el extraño palpitar de su corazón lo que logra confundirla. El sonido de aquella voz le hizo saltar, no dé la impresión, sino de alegría… casi como si fuera un alivio.

―Te he hecho una pregunta ―insistió, nerviosa ante el mutismos del sujeto.

―No hay necesidad de decirlo, tranquila, pronto entenderás a que me refiero. ―explicó él, dando un paso hacia ella. ―Ahora… regresa a casa.

La calidez en su voz la hizo tiritar de temor. El ardor de su pecho se había vuelto más difícil de soportar, escuchaba su corazón palpitar por sobre sus oídos, la respiración entrecortarse y el silbido continuo de una mujer en su cabeza.

― ¿Qué me hiciste?― se quejó, tratando de mantener la compostura. Se mantuvo firme y puso las manos a los lados, en posición de batalla.

El varón se cruzo de brazos, ahora tenía más sentido.

―No debiste hacer eso, será más doloroso así.

― ¿Q-Que?

El pecho de Juvia se vio atravesado por la palma limpia del varón, quién avanzo hacia ella en un segundo. Las palabras se atascaron en su boca al sentirlo moverse con su cuerpo atravesado.

― ¡Argh!― gimió, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Sus ojos azules se asustaron al ver el líquido rojizo descender por su barbilla y caer en el suelo. ―El cuerpo de agua de Juvia está…

―No tiene efecto ya, has sido rechazada ni bien ella ha despertado. ―aclaró el joven, sujetándola con su otro brazo por la cintura, para acercar más su cuerpo al suyo.

La mano se enterró más profunda en el cuerpo de Juvia, obligándola a escupir más sangre por la boca.

― ¡Argh! ¡Mhm…Detente!― gimió adolorida, sintiendo el moviendo de la mano del joven por dentro suyo.

Una sensación de calor, ansiedad y poder; todo ello emanaba de la mano del hombre que la apresa entre sus brazos. Levantó la mirada, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, enfocando su vista en el rostro sereno de su enemigo.

―T-Tú… ―musitó, sorprendida al reconocer el rostro de quién la ataca.

Este acerco más su rostro al de ella, exhalando suavemente su aliento en las mejillas de la ex phantom, Juvia intento alejarse sin éxito, adolorida por la mano que atraviesa su piel.

―La encontré. ―le dijo, en un tono sereno, apreso con más fuerza la cintura femenina y junto su frente a la de Juvia, respirando sobre el pálido rostro. ―Esto va a dolerte mucho más.

Juvia no tuvo tiempo de refutar cuando la mano apreso con fuerza algo dentro de su cuerpo y lo extrajo sin ningún cuidado. La sangre salpica con fuerza por la herida abierta, el hombre la soltó, dejándola caer sin fuerzas al suelo, complacido con el objeto que está en su mano.

― ¡JUVIA!

El gritó aterrado de Gray es captado por la maga de agua, quien extiende como puede su mano hacia adelante. A unos pocos metros, el alquimista de hielo viene corriendo enfurecido. La sangre forma pronto un charco en su piel, su vista se vuelve borrosa y lo único que logra hacer es llevar la vista de vuelta al hombre que la ha atacado.

― ¡Ice Maker, Arrow!

Las flechas de hielo se dispararon directamente contra el hombre blanco, quién se movió apenas unos centímetros, esquivando perfectamente las flechas de hielo dirigidas en su contra. Gray enfoca más la vista, el cuerpo de Juvia tiene una gran herida en su pecho, sangra profusamente y sin duda, el causante ha sido el joven vestido de blanco.

En su mano derecha, repleta de sangre, se emite un brillo dorado.

―Tú también― exclamó, mostrándole el objeto a Gray. Los ojos oscuros del mago se enfurecen al reconocer lo que sostiene su enemigo. La llave de Acuario que Juvia guardo en su propio cuerpo le ha sido extraída.

― ¡Desgraciado!― gritó― ¡Ice Maker, Lance!

La lanza de hielo salió disparada de sus manos, en contra de su enemigo. Sin embargo, un doloroso aguijón en su cabeza obliga al hada a caer de rodillas al suelo. Su enemigo por su parte, solo ha levantado su mano, desasiendo la magia sin problemas.

―Los efectos han empezado, he desistido de matarte ahora, pronto nos volveremos a ver. ―exclamó, dando pasos hacia el Fullbuster. El aire helado de los ataques previos remueve con suavidad la capucha blanca, revelando su identidad frente al rostro adolorido de Gray. ―Resiste hasta entonces.

El dolor se hace más insoportable, obligando al de cabellos oscuros a sujetarse su cabeza, capta los pies descalzos de su enemigo y levanta la vista.

―Si él no te vence primero, nos encontraremos, Gray.

Apretó la llave dorada ensangrentada en su mano, se giro mirando fijamente los orbes del pelinegro y se desvaneció en un polvo dorado, sin dejar rastro.

―N-No puede ser…― musitó, sorprendido. El dolor de su cabeza se hizo un poco más ligero y se levanto corriendo al lado de la maga de agua, la herida en ella era más grave. Le había atravesado el abdomen como si fuera gelatina. Se concentró lo más que pudo y emitió un poco de magia sobre la herida, cerrando la hemorragia poco a poco, tardó muchos minutos, nervioso por la gran cantidad de sangre perdida. ―Resiste, Juvia.

Continuó con el proceso, hasta que el profuso sangrado se detuvo, se dejo caer a su lado, respirando agitado, intranquilo… confundido.

No habría forma de olvidar aquel rostro. Desde hacía dos años, un cabello más largo, que caía por sobre su pecho, en un lustroso color anaranjado suave y unos filosos ojos decididos de un color olivo oscuro hasta llegar a volverse un negro grisáceo.

―No puedo perdonarte esto, Loke.

Ese sujeto que atacó sin piedad a su novia no era su amigo, no era su compañero de antaño. No, el hombre que se paró allí fue sin duda un asesino dispuesto a obtener lo que quería, dispuesto a obtener las llaves celestiales.

―¡Loke! ―gritó, furioso.

Alejado del lugar, los fríos ojos del espíritu de Leo voltearon en dirección del grito y se cubrió de nuevo con la capucha.

―Haré lo que sea con tal de tener de vuelta todas llaves, no importa si tengo que matar a los miembros de Fairy Tail para eso. Incluso a ti, Gray.

Y la furia cubrió sus iris, apretando la llave de Acuario en su mano.

―O a Natsu.

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, en lo alto de una colina, Kinana recoge con cuidado el marco y tras una limpieza exhaustiva coloco con cuidado la pintura y lo envolvió todo en una tela verde. Se concentró un poco cuidando las plantas que habían sembrado allí, depositando el recuadro a un lado. Por entre la oscuridad del bosque, un joven la observa nervioso.<p>

―Camina, da el primer paso, ¿no estabas esperando mucho esto?― preguntó la fémina de cabellos negros, dándole un empujón. No muerde, al menos no en esa forma. ―bromeó.

Los ojos azules de Cobra temblaron ante lo dicho, tragó duro y dio unos pasos, dejándose ver a través de la oscuridad de los arboles. Tenía mucho miedo, miedo de saber cómo podría reaccionar ella, su preciada compañera. Pisó sin cuidado unas hojas sobre el suelo y la chica de Fairy Tail volteó a verle.

― ¿Quién eres?― preguntó, dejando la regadera a un lado para tomar de vuelta la pintura, dispuesta a salir corriendo si era necesario.― ¿Qué quieres de mi?

Cobra tembló al escuchar su voz. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la dulce melodía y sin querer, las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Tantos años sin ser capaz de escuchar una sola cosa, y aún así su único deseo fue el poder escuchar aquella voz. La única cosa que anhelaba más que a su propia vida era poder escuchar la voz de ella antes de morir, solo una vez, bastaba una sola… una sola para darle un sentido a su soledad.

Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, indefenso ante los miles de recuerdos que azotan su mente. El sonido de su corazón, el olor, las tonalidades de su voz, todo lo estremecía hasta el punto de dejarlo vulnerable.

―¡Oiga! ¿Está bien―? preguntó la chica, corriendo hacia él al verlo en el suelo. Se sentó a su lado, dejando la pintura cerca y lo observó. _Quizás esta herido,_ pensó. Le sostuvo el hombro y volvió a preguntar. ¿Tiene algo? ¿Está herido?

Cobra tomó su mano, quitando la capucha en el proceso. Kinana se tensó ante el hecho. El rostro lloroso del Dragon Slayer del Veneno conmovió su mente, sentía empatía, cariño, amistad, lealtad… un sinfín de cosas que no podía detener de un momento.

―_Déjame escuchar tu voz_― susurró Cobra, apretando la mano de la ojiverde.

El tono tan dulce que siempre la acoso en sueños, la tristeza que invadía su mente al escucharlo en cada ocasión, era el mismo tono que el varón frente a ella usaba.

―Por favor, solo déjame escuchar tu voz. ―pidió de nuevo, tomándole ambas manos. He esperado… he esperado más de diez años para poder escuchar tu voz de nuevo. Por favor, solo, solo déjame escucharla. ― rogó, dejando las lágrimas de felicidad escapar por sus ojos.

Kinana balbuceo algo al verlo llorar. Y casi sin darse cuenta, las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos también, el vació en su pecho se revolvió al ver al sujeto que toma sus manos y casi con temor, musito el nombre que venía revoloteando en su mente desde que observó su rostro.

― ¿C-Cobra?

El pelirrojo sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza.― Todos estos años, esperando, buscando, deseando volver a verte. Te he extraño muchísimo, _Kinana. _― susurró en su oído, apresando con fuerza el delicado cuerpo femenino contra su pecho. Te he necesitado tanto… _Kinana._

Los iris esmeraldas se abrieron ante el susurro de su nombre. Podía verlos, miles de recuerdos de un risueño niño prisionero que la cuidaba mientras mantenía la forma de una serpiente, miles de cuidados y pensamientos alegres que le hacían compañía con los años hasta aquel día. Aquel día en el que cayó derrotado y su voz no llegaba más al mago, él ya no podía escucharla aunque ella gritara, y él, entre quejidos le pedía escucharla hasta quedarse inconsciente.

Sentía frustración, tristeza, pena, dolor… todo combinado mientras se quedaba sin fuerzas y unos miembros del consejo se llevaban a Cobra.

_Si Brain puede devolverte tu verdadera forma, entonces le ayudare en lo que sea necesario para que eso pase._

―Te hallé, después de estos años, Kinana, estaremos juntos de nuevo. ―musitó el mago, separándose de ella un poco.

Kinana sonrió al escucharlo. Apretó el dulce agarre de las manos de Cobra y con un aire de cariño respondió. ― Al fin, al fin puedo volver a escuchar tu voz, yo también te extrañe muchísimo, Cobra.

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

― ¿Estás seguro?― cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirando al Dragón del Veneno arrodillado frente a él. ―No hay vuelta atrás.

―Muy seguro, Kurozaku.

―Bien, entonces será como dices. Esto es el adiós, Cobra.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Emocionante? ¿Bueno?... ¿Malisimo? :S .<p>

Jaja , bueno espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón. Yo me emocione bastante en este capitulo :D. Tenemos un ataque por parte de Tartaros, y el encapuchado, Loke esta bien, bien diferente. Aunque la ultima parte estuvo dulce, espero no demasiado. Un cap ligeramente más largo, dedicado a ustedes por el gran apoyo que me dieron ni bien postee. Me sentí tan feliz que decidí apresurar la actualización.

Este capitulo esta centrado en la llegada de tres nuevos miembros de Tartaros y como han visto, en que hay "efectos" que han comenzado en los magos de Fairy Tail. O al menos eso dijo Loke. XD Muchas ansias por los siguientes capitulos. ¡Esperenlos!

¿Que me dicen? ¿Voy bien con la historia?

En los próximos capítulos intentare poner una dinámica con música, que es lo que hago cuando escribo y quizas, a ustedes les guste tambien. :D Se los explicare así, si esta en negrita, le ponen play a la canción . Sera solo para unas partes, no todas :D A ver si nos sale bien.

Esperando con ansias sus reviews, su fiel escritora, Lonely Athena les manda fuertes abrazos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :**"La llegada de una Cobra**

_**"Si alguien aquí estuviera herido, o perdiera la vida por mi culpa,. Creo que sufriría como Loke. Pero, si trabajamos juntos, podremos superar cualquier problema ¿verdad?"**_


	6. La llegada de una Cobra

Al igual que antes, las canciones para este capítulo. Primero, Taiyou No Hana Destiny (versión larga, 4 min) y luego esta Braving! (Full version) ! . ¡Disfrútenlo!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

_Pensamientos de los Personajes y/o Recuerdos_

**Capitulo 5: La llegada de una Cobra**

Puede escuchar los gritos a la distancia, pedidos de ayuda que resuenan en sus oídos mientras observa que el pasaje por el que camina se llena de cuerpos de varones a medio atender, todos con heridas en el cuerpo. El intenso olor de la sangre le fastidia, se tapa la nariz con la mano y sigue, enfocándose en la pequeña luz dorada que visualiza en su mente. Latente, fuerte, aunque algo pequeña, la luz se mantiene parpadeando, llamándolo.

― ¡Resista, por favor! ― exclamó asustada. Las heridas del hombre no dejan de sangrar por algunas secciones, y la presión ni el hielo que ha puesto sobre ellas logran detener el sangrado. ― ¡Señor, escúcheme bien, esto va doler, resista! ― pidió.

Escribió como pudo con la otra mano repleta de la sangre ajena sobre el aire, en un brillo plateado el nombre de "Wendy" apareció. Apretó la cortada del kunai con el paño que antes usaba en la cabeza y ahora se teñía de rojo sobre el pecho del varón, suspiró más fuerte y regresó a ver los ojos perdidos del ciudadano, casi dormido.

― ¡Go! ― exclamó fuerte. El nombre de la Dragon Slayer se desvaneció en un santiamén, dejando a la pequeña maga entre los cuerpos heridos de los pobladores de Magnolia, muchos de ellos ya atendidos. ― Rápido, deja de sangrar.

Estaba muy nerviosa, de todos los hombres que había pasado salvando de estrellarse contra el suelo y la otra cantidad que se quedo curando lo más rápido que podía, aquel era el más grave. No era una medico, pero sabía de primeros auxilios, y ahora, el solo hecho de que la sangre se escurriera por sus dedos le ponía de nervios.

―Yo puedo ayudarte si quieres.

― ¡Ah! ¡Gracias!― volteó, sorprendida por la súbita voz que le hablo. Apenas a un paso de ella, un alto joven vestido de blanco le ve con curiosidad, posando sus ojos en el cuerpo herido del hombre que ella intenta curar. ― ¿Quien eres? ― pregunta ella, con cierto temor.

La figura de blanco meneó la cabeza, mirándola de arriba abajo. Un vestido azul sin tirantes, lleno de polvo y manchas de sangre, un cabello del mismo color que llega hasta por debajo de sus hombros y luce desordenado. Y en su espalda, una brillante marca blanca del gremio de Fairy Tail.

Levy retrocedió un poco. Aquella figura le causaba temor, mucho, mucho temor.

― ¿No me reconoces? ― preguntó él, agachándose hasta la altura de la chica que está sentada sobre el suelo. ― Mira bien, Levy. ― indicó, removiendo su capucha con una mano, y apartando los mechones azulados con la otra.

Levy tembló un poco, cohibida por la subida caricia en su mejilla, hasta que sus ojos reconocieron la galante mirada del hombre de blanco delante de él. Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomo por su rostro.

― ¡L-Loke! ― exclamó, soltando sin querer la herida del ciudadano que atendía. El espíritu estelar le sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza a la chica.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, ¿necesitas ayuda? ― preguntó. Levy asintió algo confundida, apartándose del ex miembro de Fairy Tail para darle más espacio.

El espíritu agradeció, arrodillándose justo al lado del hombre herido, poso ambas manos sobre el corte y un tenue brillo dorado se expandió desde su anillo hasta sus palmas. El herido hizo un gesto de dolor, para luego pasar a una expresión mucho más relajada. Levy observa todo, aquella magia de luz cierra la herida rápidamente, deteniendo la salida de la sangre. Asombrada, se pierde por varios segundos en la figura del que solía ser el protector de su mejor amiga.

Su cabello estaba más largo, su rostro no había cambiado mucho, aunque ahora no llevaba aquellos lentes azules y se podía ver directo en sus orbes casi verdosos. Siguiendo con su inspección noto la pura túnica blanca que usaba, así como los brillantes accesorios de oro en su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, la visión del espíritu le hacía sentir como si estuviera frente a un dios griego de la antigüedad, o alguna divinidad pasada. La nostalgia invadió su pecho, observando la mueca de tristeza y pena, como si estuviera dolido en el alma de solo ver a tantas personas lastimadas. Entonces regreso su vista hacía las palmas de Loke, notando un extraño tono rojizo en una de ellas.

"_Es parecido a…"― _pensó, se miró las manos y pudo ver el mismo color en ellas, el color de la sangre en su piel. Quizás él también toco la sangre al curar a otras personas antes de llegar hasta ella, pero… su otra mano no tenía rastro alguno de sangre. Un sonido llamó su atención, por un lado de la túnica, un color dorado se iba deslizando hacia abajo.

"_**Esa es… ¡La llave de Acuario!" **_

―Levy, termine, con eso no correrá peligro. ― dijo, en un tono amable.

Levy se arrastro unos pasos hacia atrás, asustada por su descubrimiento. Llevó una de sus manos a sus labios, aguantando un grito de terror y paso sus dedos por sobre sus belfos, marcándolos con su magia. Loke bajo la vista al notar que la llave celestial se había deslizado por su ropa, la guardo de vuelta y bajo la cabeza.

―Que lastima, no quería hacerlo así, tenía la intención de al menos charlar un poco contigo. ― dijo, en un tono apenado. Levy se puso de pie rápido, lista para cualquier ataque por su parte. ― O al menos esa era mi primera intención.

Su expresión se congelo en una mirada más frívola, seria y hasta cierto punto… sin reflejar emoción alguna hacia ella.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se suponía que el maestro de Blue Pegasus te tenía…

―Encarcelado en un lacrima, disculpa pero estar encarcelado es mil veces peor que solo estar dormido. ― respondió, en un tono más frió y molesto.

― ¿Cómo? Era imposible que ustedes llegaran a este mundo. ¡Dijiste que pasarían diez años! ―replicó.

El espíritu del León respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse.

―No quiero, ni tengo que explicarte, lo único que importa ahora es que he venido por mis compañeros. Devuélveme a Géminis, ahora. ― ordenó.

Levy se llevó una mano instintivamente al cuello. ― Nunca― musitó, entre asustada y valiente. No quería, no debía, no podría entregarle la llave de los gemelos a Loke. De hacerlo, de hacerlo quizás jamás podría sentir que un pedazo de Lucy se había quedado con ella.

―Ustedes los humanos se han vuelto muy irrespetuosos con sus superiores.

Loke entrecerró la mirada y levanto una mano en dirección a ella. ― Ven, Géminis. ― exclamó.

Una delgada cadena de plata apareció en el cuello de la maga de Fairy Tail, elevando una pequeña esfera azabache. Loke movió los dedos, y la cadena se cruzo, enroscándose para apretar el cuello de la chica.

― ¡Fi-! ¡Argh!

La cadena, ahora visible, se cruza en su cuello, asfixiándola con fuerza. Levy alzo las manos, luchando por tirar del delgado metal de acero que quita el aire de sus pulmones.

― ¡Argh! ¡L-Lo…ke! ― exhaló, jalando sin resultados el acerco de la cadena sobre su cuello.

―Ruega lo que quieras, tu vida es indiferente a mi propósito. Si tengo que matarte para tomar la llave de Géminis…

Levy intenta tirar de la cadena de nuevo, pero pronto la magia que esta la emite la rechaza. El aire escapa de sus pulmones sin éxito por liberarse, limitando su respiración y la fuerza de su cuerpo. Su vista se torna algo borrosa, puede escuchar el marchitar de su piel bajo la presión, el torturante sonido de la cadena al cruzarse cada vez más, estrechando su cuello.

―Entonces, te tomare como ejemplo de que un humano no puede oponerse ante la fuerza de un espíritu…

El ente celestial levanta ambas manos, elevando el cuerpo de Levy por el collar, como colgándola en el aire, sin mostrar piedad. Ella lucha, sujetando la esfera oscura con una de sus manos, fundida en el brillo blanco de su propia magia. El agarre se aflojo un poco, pero seguía sin ser suficiente para liberarla.

Los ojos fieros de Loke se enfurecieron al notar como la magia de Levy contrarresta su ataque.

_Tengo que cumplir con mi propietaria, no importa el costo. _―pensó para sí mismo. Él tenía un deber como espíritu estelar, y si involucraba aniquilar a algunas hadas en el proceso, no dudaría ni por un segundo.

―Y te matare ― dijo él, moviendo su mano hacia adelante. ―Géminis, ¡ven aquí!

El collar reacciono ante la voz del espíritu, jalando el menudo cuello de la maga por el aire hasta posicionarlo en la palma de Loke. Con la mano derecha sujeto el cuello de la chica, dejándola sin fuerzas para poner resistencia, arrancó sin escrúpulo alguno la llave de Géminis de la cadena con la izquierda y soltó el cuerpo de la maga contra el suelo, dejándola recuperar el aire perdido.

La palabra piedad le había cruzado la mente por un momento, quizás valdría la pena dejarla con vida por ahora. Solo, quizás, desertaría de matarla o dejarla al borde de la muerte como a Juvia.

―Estas capsulas de retención ya no sirven, deberías de decirle eso a los demás también.

Y sin ningún reparo apretó la pequeña esfera de color oscuro, destrozando la cruel prisión que encarcela a su compañero. Los iris de Levy observan con horror como la esfera se destroza, dejando libre la llave de Géminis.

― ¡N-No!― exclamó, tosiendo con más fuerza mientras se sujeta el cuello por el dolor. La cadena ya no la asfixia, por el contrario, ha caído hecha pedazos a su lado. ― ¡Devuélvemela! ¡No, por favor! ― gritó, levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenía. ― ¡Fire!

Dos llamaradas de fuego salen disparadas de sus manos, dirigiéndose contra Loke, quién solo eleva la mirada hacia ella.

― ¡¿Por qué Loke? ¡¿Por qué nos traicionas? ¡¿Por qué traicionas la memoria de Lucy? ― gritó, dejando las lágrimas de frustración correr por sus mejillas. La prisión que el Maestro Bob había hecho para retener a los espíritus estaba destruida, ahora no había manera de retener la llave en su mundo, la llave regresaría al mundo estelar sin que pudiera hacer nada por ello.

Se sentía inútil, débil, frágil… asustada. Podía figurarse la imagen de la rubia en su mente, y verla desvanecerse al igual que aquel fatídico día. Verla morir y no volver a verla nunca más. Pero con la llave de Géminis era distinto, era como sentir un suave latido en su pecho, un compas dulce que le recordaba a la Heartfilia. Era como tener una extensión de ella en la palma de su mano.

No obstante, su pedazo de paz se ha esfumado de sus manos, y le está siendo cruelmente arrebatado por quién creyó era el príncipe azul de la rubia.

Rencor, mucho rencor.

Sentía furia fluir por su cuerpo, contra sí misma y contra Leo. Rencor por traicionar sin un atisbo de remordimiento a quienes fueron sus amigos, rabia por quién decía ser el protector de Lucy.

― ¡¿Dónde está tu amor hacia Lucy ahora? ¡Loke! ― gritó con todas sus fuerzas, ahogando un sollozo de dolor ante el esfuerzo.

―No digas más, hada.

La anatomía menuda de la maga cae sin fuerzas ante el golpe de una patada en su espalda, derrapando por el piso entre varias vueltas. Detrás de ella, la figura de la maga de Tártaros se hace visible, dirigiendo una mirada interesada hacia el espíritu de Leo, quién solo ha movido su mano hacia el fuego, desasiendo el ataque de la McGarden.

El cuerpo adolorido de Levy se remueve en el suelo, confusa ante el golpe recibido. Apoya sus manos para levantarse, notando que su labio se ha roto ante la fuerza del golpe. Sus brazos tiemblan, tambaleándose para poder ponerse de vuelta de pie, mirando hacia la recién aparecida que se sujeta del brazo de Loke.

El espíritu le entrega las dos llaves, observando la fría mirada que ha cruzado el rostro de su portadora. Ella está molesta, molesta por las palabras que Levy ha dicho.

―Te has adelantado, buen trabajo. ― le felicitó, mirando como la maga de Fairy Tail se levanta tras la patada que le dio. ― Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Seguiremos con los otros objetivos luego.

Loke asintió, tomando la mano de su compañera para emprender su camino.

― ¡Espera!

El grito de Levy los hace voltearse, notando como apenas la joven puede mantenerse sin caer de vuelta al suelo.

― ¡D-Devuélvemelo! ¡Eso… es de Lucy! ― exclamó, mostrando unas pequeñas gotas que se asoman nuevamente por sus ojos.

― ¿Lucy? Aún siguen con eso, malditas hadas.

La pelinegra avanzo un par de pasos, siendo detenida por el agarre de su compañero. Loke se aferró con más fuerza a su mano, captando de vuelta su atención.

―Vamos, no es de más utilidad. ― dijo, acercando su rostro más al de la pelinegra.

Ella le miró por un rato y rehuyó de su mirada segundos después.

―Está bien, nos iremos, pero antes…

Se soltó de su mano y reapareció justo frente a Levy, propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. Ella se encogió por el dolor, siendo sujetada por los hombros por su enemiga. Los pozos negros la estudiaron por un segundo, suspiro aburrida y se acercó al oído de la joven del Shadow Team.

―No sirve que la menciones, esa mujer, Lucy no es más parte de este mundo. ― dijo, en un tono triste. ― Es muy tarde, él me pertenece ahora.

― ¿Q-Que? Pero Lucy…

―Alguien que ha muerto no volverá, pequeña hada.

La crudeza en la voz de la maga de Tártaros apresó el corazón de Levy en un doloroso apretón. Con tan pocos palabras las memorias de la muerte de su mejor amiga la vencieron.

―Y ustedes han osado en arrebatarle mucho a mí preciado león, así que yo les arrebatare algo mucho más grande. ― afirmó, en un tono más molesto. Apretó los hombros de Levy y la empujó contra el suelo.

―Dos guardianes más han caído.

Sujeto el cuerpo herido de Levy con una mano, casi como si se tratara de una marioneta de juguete que pesará como una pluma. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareció en su rostro, emanando una peligrosa sensación de muerte.

― ¿P-Porque? ¿P-Porque L-Lucy?― tartamudeo Levy, girando el rostro para verla.

― ¿Por qué?― musito. ― Es obvio que quiénes no pueden ven el cielo sin llorar al ver las estrellas jamás lo entenderán. Me he hartado de ustedes, hadas.

Soltó el cuerpo de un segundo a otro, y en vez de caer ante la gravedad, se mantuvo levitando. Loke cerró los ojos ante las acciones de su propietaria, se veía venir. Aquella magia oscura que brilla con fuerza en las manos de la maga de tártaros, le inquieta, le perturba… le molesta.

― ¿Q-Que?― exclamo sorprendida Levy, al verse suspendida en el aire.

― ¿Donde están las demás llaves, Levy?― preguntó su atacante, moviendo su mano hacia arriba, elevando el cuerpo de la McGarden. ― No seré tan amable, tenerte desmayada no me sirve de nada.

―No te diré nada― respondió rápido, aguantando el dolor de sus extremidades al ser movida con fuerza hacia abajo, a pocos centímetros de estrellarse de nuevo contra el suelo.

―Respuesta equivocada, preguntare de nuevo. ―advirtió.― ¿Dónde están?

Levy alzo la mirada, decidida. ―Púdrete. ― contestó, con una sonrisa de victoria. ― Jamás entregare a Lucy a alguien como tú.

Los ojos negros de su contrincante se entrecerraron enfurecidos.

―Por lo visto no valoras tu integridad. ―dijo, elevó de nuevo la mano y movió de vuelta el cuerpo de Levy hacia arriba. ― Sufre las consecuencias entonces.

Y de un movimiento brusco, el cuerpo de Levy se estrelló rápidamente contra el suelo, rebotando con un sonido grotesco. No salió ni un grito de ella, apenas un gemido de dolor y la sangre se escurría de vuelta por su boca. La pierna derecha le punzaba horrores, seguro y se la había roto. Su mente comenzaba a separarse de su cuerpo, producto de la dura golpiza.

―Aún no terminamos, no te duermas aún. ― dijo con gracia, caminando de vuelta hacia Levy. Loke se cruzo se brazos, sin mover ni un musculo.

La maga oscura tomó el destrozado cuerpo de Levy del suelo por el cuello, alzándola para confrontar su mirada. Los ojos de la hada están casi opacos, débiles y sin la misma determinación de antes. ―Oh, vamos, entretenme un poco más. ―la animó.

Levy tosió más sangre en respuesta. No tenía más fuerza para pelear en contra de ella.

―Levy, mírame fijamente. ― pidió.

― _¿Qué quiere de mí? _― Se preguntó mentalmente la joven, negándose a ver los furiosos ojos que antes la atacaron.

―Mira y ve, ve que tú querida amiga Lucy y yo nos parecemos muchísimo. ― susurró, con cierta picardía.

Levy vaciló por un segundo. ¿Qué se supone que debía de ver?

Entonces lo noto, la marca dorada del símbolo zodiacal de Leo en la parte baja del cuello de la chica.

La misma marca de maldición que Lucy llevaba dos años atrás.

― Soy Pandora, la maga celestial de Tártaros. Con Géminis y Acuario…Voy cinco y solo quedan siete, Levy-chan.

La burla al pronunciar su nombre se vio seguida por una sonrisa, Levy aguanta un grito de molestia ante el hecho, intentando recuperarse. Quería vomitar, pero lo único que salía de sus labios era sangre acumulada. Sangre rojiza de sabor metálico… espesa y amarga.

―Apresúrate o sino, será demasiado tarde. Hasta pronto, hada ― se burló, soltándola. El sonido muerto de su cuerpo al caer remece el lugar. Mientras sus enemigos se alejan, sin despegar su vista de la chica de Fairy Tail, llega al lado de Loke y ambos se marchan del lugar. Apenas con las pocas fuerza que le restaban, Levy giró como pudo el rostro, viendo como ambas personas se pierden entre uno de los callejones de la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Se mantenían quietos, sin mover un musculo, esperando la reacción del otro. Frente a frente, sin dejar de concentrarse en cualquier movimiento que el otro pudiera hacer. El aire meció los largos cabellos negros del Dragon Slayer, mostrando la seriedad en su mirada.<p>

Apenas y avanzó un centímetro, su enemigo hizo su ataque.

―No te muevas, Gajeel-san ― aclaró, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo.

Gajeel sintió la presión de la gravedad, casi como si cada célula en su cuerpo pesara varias toneladas, pero aún así, no se inclino ni por un centímetro. No se permite mostrarse débil ante sus enemigos, su orgullo es mucho más fuerte que cientos de kilos más de peso.

Frente suyo, los tres miembros de Tártaros permanecen quietos, dejando que Mey se concentre en retener los movimientos del Reedfox. Zaru ha desistido de atacar a más ciudadanos desde que había atacado ya a la mitad de la población masculina.

No había motivo de escuchar más gritos, su objetivo estaba cumplido. Fairy Tail había centrado toda su concentración en ellos y querrían darles pelea. La fémina del trío continuo con el arte de remecer a los ciudadanos y mantenerlos en el aire, después de todo, podrían usarlo si las cosas se salían de control.

―Ordenes son órdenes. ― exclamó serena, juntando su segunda mano sobre la primera, el círculo de la magia de gravedad apareció justo debajo de los pies de Gajeel, aumentando más la presión. ― Y la Orden es de no tocar a los Dragon Slayer a menos de que sea urgente. ― aclaró, haciendo una mayor presión sobre el cuerpo de Gajeel.

El Reedfox apenas y se movió unos centímetros hacia adelante, sin dejar de tener una expresión molesta y frívola.

― ¿Qué no me vas a tocar? Menudas ratas cobardes ― insultó, alzando su brazo lentamente, aún bajo la presión de la gravedad. ― ¡Te has metido con el gremio! ¡No hay manera que salgan vivos de aquí, imbéciles! ― gritó.

Mey apretó los puños, añadiendo un segundo círculo mágico sobre el cuerpo de Gajeel, logrando detener sus movimientos.

―Mey, ¿qué está pasando?― preguntó Zaru, observando como el Dragon Slayer de hierro se resiste a la magia de gravedad.

La maga oscura le giró a ver, con una mueca de molestia en su rostro. ― Se está resistiendo a mi magia, con pura fuerza bruta. ― se quejó.

Sus dos compañeros de gremio voltearon a ver al mago clase S. Gajeel está agazapado sobre sus rodillas, aún sin ceder, se puede ver como una gran presión alrededor de su cuerpo, como sus pies se entierran entre el suelo rocoso y una densa capa de sudor que corre por toda su piel, pero aún así, el mago de negros cabellos parece ganar su pelea contra la gravedad de Mey.

―Usare algo más fuerte, no puedo permitirle avanzar. ― dijo con voz más severa. Un círculo de magia en color negro hizo aparición justo sobre la cabeza de Gajeel. ― ¡Segundo sello, _Celestial Gravity_!

La presión en el cuerpo de Gajeel lo hizo caer de rodillas, con un sonido de fastidio.

―Al fin… ― musitó la chica, al ver que el Dragon Slayer se ha debilitado ante su poder.

― ¡Libéralo!

El grito proviene de la lejanía, pero pronto la figura del Satan Soul de Mirajane aparece por entre el torbellino de personas y embiste con fuerza el cuerpo de Mey, llevándosela lejos de Gajeel y sus dos compañeros de gremio.

― ¡Mey!― gritan ambos muchachos, notando como su compañera ha sido capturada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

―Preocúpense por ustedes ahora mocosos― argumenta una voz a sus espaldas.

Zaru es el primero en voltear, notando como la imponente figura del Dragon Slayer de Acero se ha liberado del hechizo mágico impuesto hace poco, y por como se ve su rostro, está enfadado.

―Me pagaran por eso― dijo fastidiado Gajeel, tronando sus dedos.

Los jóvenes de Tártaros sonrieron entre sí.

―Creo que quién se equivoca eres tú, Gajeel-san― dijo Zaru, dando un paso hacia atrás.

― ¿Hm?

―Quienes cometieron un error al atacar a Mey fueron ustedes. ― le siguió su compañero, poniendo una mano en su espalda. ― Sin maga que controle la gravedad del ambiente, no pasara mucho antes de que todos se desplome ¿no te parece? ― dijo con gracia.

Gajeel entrecerró la mirada ante el dato. ― ¿Piensan escapar? ― pregunto, convirtiendo su brazo en una sierra de alta velocidad.

Zaru sonrió al verlo. ― Nuestra tarea terminó, lo que vinimos a hacer ya se cumplió.

― ¿Qué quieres decir niñato?

―Que ya nos llevamos lo que venimos a buscar, quizás debas ir a ver a la chica sabelotodo de tu gremio, sus gritos de agonía son muy lindos. ― susurro.

La piel se Gajeel se erizo ante la mención, asestando un corte lateral justo en donde ambos chicos estaban. Sin embargo, los magos ya han dado un gran salto, mientras un portal se abre justo en la palma del segundo muchacho.

― ¡Tienes dos minutos antes de que todos se desplome, Mata dragones! ― se mofó Zaru, desvaneciéndose junto con su compañero en el portal.

* * *

><p>― ¡Cobra!― le llamó Kurozaku, tras observar por unos minutos como su amiga y la chica de Fairy Tail se quedan mirando por un buen rato.<p>

La romántica escena entre Cobra y Kinana explota como una burbuja. El Dragon Slayer ayuda a su compañera a levantarse, acercándola más al trió de Tártaros que espera paciente apoyado en los arboles. Ninguno dijo nada, de no ser por el impaciente de Kurozaku quizá hasta habrían esperado un poco más, ver al ex miembro de Oración Seis con una sonrisa tan extensa en su cara era un lujo del cual no se querían cansar.

―Kinana, estos son compañeros míos. Ellos me han resguardado todo este tiempo y me devolvieron mi sentido del oído. ―dijo, presentando a la chica ante los magos oscuros.

Kinana vacilo un poco, dando una ligera reverencia. ― U-Un gusto, gracias por lo que hicieron por Cobra.

Kurozaku rió. ― Que linda es tu amiga, ya veo por qué estabas tan desesperado en encontrarla. ― dijo en un tono cómico y fastidioso.

―Tranquilo Kuro, si intentas ligarte a Kinana estoy seguro que Cobra te envenenará de por vida. ― Se mofó Nora.

Cobra asintió ante la idea. ― Tenlo por seguro. ― dijo, tomando la mano de su compañera.

La única que se mantuvo callada fue la mujer del grupo, observando con intensidad la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail que está casi oculta por el cabello de la chica, justo a un lado de su nuca. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia la pareja y mantuvo una mirada firme ante los nervios de Cobra.

Kinana se siente un poco cohibida ante la intensa presencia de la mujer, era como si su simple existencia asfixiara.

― ¿Eres maga? ― preguntó.

Kinana asintió lentamente, sujetando la mano de Cobra con más fuerza. ― Desarrolle magia de veneno y el Take Over hace un tiempo ― respondió.

―Interesante―agregó la maga oscura. ― Bien, tus poderes nos servirán, Cobra debemos irnos.

― ¿I-Irnos? ― inquirió Kinana, dudando al escuchar la orden de la chica.

―Oh, es verdad que no sabes. Prometimos a Cobra encontrarte, a cambio Cobra debe servir a nuestro gremio. ― informó Kurozaku, con las manos detrás de la cabeza en una pose infantil. ― Ahora que te encontró, ambos deben venir con nosotros.

La fémina de cabellos purpuras retrocedió ante lo dicho, asustada, temerosa, indecisa por el rumbo que debe tomar para seguir al lado del Dragon Slayer de Veneno. ¿Irse? ¡No podía irse!

_¡No puedo dejar Fairy Tail después de todo lo que el maestro hizo por mí!_

Cobra observó con paciencia a su compañera, escuchando los pensamientos de confusión y temor que la acechan. No era justo para ella. No podía llevársela del lugar que la acogió ante su ausencia así como así.

―_Tranquila, Kinana. _― le dijo mentalmente, soltando la mano de su compañera.

El chico removió por completo la capa de su cuerpo, mostrando el saco largo color negro que se ajusta por sobre su piel, los hombros descubiertos al no tener mangas y un pantalón holgado color carmín con una botas largas grises. Se arrodilló rápido ante el trió de Tártaros y con la cabeza inclinada en el suelo, hizo su petición.

―Se que hicimos un contrato pero no puedo llevarme a Kinana de aquí.

Nora alzó una ceja ante sus palabras. ― No podemos dejarla tampoco, sabe demasiado. No es algo a discutir, Cobra. ― negó con un tono algo molesto.

―Lo entiendo, pero ella ha estado en este lugar por casi diez años, llevármela en contra de su voluntad no es justo para ella tampoco. ― contestó.

Kurozaku pisó con fuerza el suelo ante la negativa. ― ¿Estás seguro?― cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirando al Dragón del Veneno arrodillado frente a él. ―No hay vuelta atrás.

―Muy seguro, Kurozaku.

―No será que… ¿te estás revelando en nuestra contra, o sí?

El mago de veneno se tensionó ante el tono del pelirrojo. ―Jamás. Eso sería lo último que haría con todo lo que le debo a Tártaros. Pero…

― ¿Pero?― inquirió la maga celestial.

―Quiero hacer mejor las cosas, en verdad, se los ruego. Dejen a Kinana quedarse aquí.

Los dos varones se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir. No podían dejar a la chica después de mostrarse ante ella, era un riesgo muy grande. Más aún, conociendo a la líder de su equipo, ir en contra del protocolo era un suicidio seguro.

―Está bien. ― aceptó la chica. Cobra levanto la mirada asombrado, al igual que Nora y Kurozaku. ― Kinana se queda, pero para asegurarnos tú te quedaras con ella.

― ¡Oy! ¿Estás loca? ― refutó el pelirrojo. ― Cobra es quién…

―Cobra volverá con nosotros cuando se lo solicitemos, mientras tanto, es libre de hacer con su vida lo que desee. ― sentenció la chica, pasando por el lado de la pareja. ― ¿Te parece bien, Cobra?

― ¡Te lo debo! ¡Muchas gracias! ― dijo, en un tono alegre, levantándose del suelo para sostener de nuevo la mano de Kinana. ― En verdad, gracias…

La fémina de Tártaros rió un poco. ―Agradécele a ella, Kinana es demasiado bondadosa, si no fuera por eso, ten por seguro que no lo haría.

Nora permanece en silencio, observando cómo su compañera de equipo toma el recuadro que la pareja de Cobra venía sosteniendo y lo ve con interés. Había muchas razones para estar sorprendido, por lo general, ella jamás cedía ante una petición, ella nunca… se mostraba tan benevolente ante otros.

―Bien, entonces será como dices. Esto es el adiós, Cobra. ― dijo con nostalgia Kurozaku. ― Debemos irnos o será problemático.

―Entiendo, estaremos en contacto. Gracias por todo, magos de Trinidad. ― dijo, con gran respeto. Kinana se inclinó ante ellos también.

―Chicos― llamó la maga de cabellos negros. ― Espérenme en nuestro punto de reunión, los veré allá. ― dijo, caminando en dirección a Kinana para entregarle de vuelta el cuadro que estuvo observando.

― ¿Y eso? Creí que nos iríamos juntos. ― dijo Nora.

La chica pasó por su lado, apresurada. ― Tengo un asunto que atender.

Y tras el espesor del bosque, la maga se marchó. Kurozaku y Nora le siguieron después, con una simple despedida de mano. Entonces Cobra giró la vista hacia su compañera, notando que esta ha sumergido sus pensamientos en el cuadro de la pintura que sostiene.

― ¿Ocurre algo?

― ¿Eh? No es solo que… me pareció que algo en la pintura cambió.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―No noté que Lucy sostenía sus llaves.

Cobra alza la vista, viendo el punto que Kinana señala. En la pintura, Lucy sostiene sus llaves contra su pecho, como alejándolas de las demás personas con la rodean, y la sonrisa brillante que tenía, ahora es más una sonrisa mal ensayada.

* * *

><p>El espíritu estelar le sigue el paso a su propietaria, sin despegarse mucho de ella, siente el ligero roce de sus dedos contra los suyos, guiándolo entre las despobladas calles de Magnolia. Pronto salen hacia el exterior, dejando las sombras para dar paso a un amplio pasaje. Lo recuerda, recuerda la textura y el olor de ese lugar, cerca de un río por el cual Lucy siempre camino de regreso a su adorado hogar.<p>

Voltea la vista y justo la ve, la casa donde la joven vivía. El lugar que siempre visualizo en sus sueños, raro para un espíritu de siglos de edad como él, soñar apenas y era un mito entre las estrellas. Pero, no puede dejar de sentir una gran calidez llenarlo al ver la puerta de la casa, escucha ruidos moviéndose del interior, voltea a ver a la pelinegra que sujeta su mano y esta le sonríe con gracia.

―Espera aquí. ― le dijo.

La vio adentrarse al lugar, escucho el sonido de su paso por las escaleras, y como por reflejo, se vio a si mismo correr escaleras arriba, sumido bajo el sonido de un vidrio romperse.

Al llegar, un olor de vainilla dulce lo marea, se sostiene del marco de la puerta y ve como ahí una histérica mujer de cuerpo robusto pegada al techo esta mirándolos con sumo enojo.

― ¡Es propiedad privada! ¡Largo! ― gritó ella.

Pandora sonrió, removiendo la capa de sus hombros, se la entrego a Loke y se propuso a caminar por la habitación. Él la vio pasearse, nervioso por confundir la imagen con la otra mujer de cabellera rubia, de cálida sonrisa y cuerpo muy femenino. Se anima a dar un paso hacía el departamento, escuchando los impropios gritos de la anciana que está pegada al techo sin capacidad de moverse.

Sus dedos tocaron con extrañez un pequeño mueble empotrado a la pared, abre las puertecillas con curiosidad, casi como si fuera una reacción natural, y decenas de cartas caen al suelo. Ninguna parece haber sido abierta o magullada, al contrario, parecían haber sido acomodadas con mucho cuidado.

Se entretiene con una de ellas, abriéndola, no reconoce la letra del mundo de los humanos… había decidido no tenerla por alguna razón que ahora no recordaba. Pasa sus ojos sin mucho interés por las líneas en la carta y un simple nombre capta su atención al final.

―Lucy― susurró.

En el final de la pagina, estaba ese nombre escrito, por cosas del destino, por simple obligatoriedad sabía que ese lugar tenía conexión con una mujer llamada Lucy. Deseo poder leer de nuevo, y casi por impulso balbuceo ese nombre de nuevo.

― ¿Conocías a la niña, chico? ― preguntó la anciana. Loke se volteó hacia ella, negando con la cabeza para dejar la carta sobre el escritorio, sin recaer en la gran cantidad que ahora está en el suelo. ― No hay nada de valor aquí, lárguense. ― exclamó irritada la anciana.

La de cabellos negros volteó a verla, siguiendo con su búsqueda alrededor del lugar. Bajo la cama, al lado de los muebles, en el baño, en las repisas de la cocina y nada. No lo encontraba.

― ¿Qué buscas? ― preguntó su compañero. Ella no le respondió, deteniéndose en medio de la habitación.

―Donde…― musitó.

Bajo la vista a los pies del espíritu de Leo y tras ver el gran grupo de cartas, recayó en un ligero detalle. Por entre todos los sobres blancos, una idea cruza su mente, como si recordara algo.

―Quizás sirva, aunque no estoy segura. ¿Conoces el gremio Love & Lucky? ― le preguntó.

Loke ladeo la cabeza, algo confundido por la súbita pregunta. ―He estado allí en vidas pasadas. ― respondió.

Pandora sonrió ante la respuesta. ― Perfecto, si no está aquí entonces debe de estar en ese lugar. Dejaremos a Virgo aquí.

Un ligero humo apareció en la esquina de la habitación, la sirvienta celestial hacia acto de aparición, con una evidente incomodidad al reconocer la habitación donde se encuentra.

― ¿Llamó, Su majestad?

―Sí, tengo una tarea para ti. Leo, vámonos, nuestra hora de juguetear acabo, Virgo hará el resto.

El joven de cabellos anaranjados asintió, extendiéndole de vuelta la capa. Virgo se inclinó en una ligera reverencia ante ambos, se acerco hacia donde están las cartas esparcidas en el suelo y una a una, las fue recogiendo.

― ¡Oigan, no toquen eso! ― gritó la señora, balanceando sus brazos en una pataleta.

Pandora levantó la mirada, sonriendo ante la cómica escena de la anciana pegada al techo.

―Parece que cuando Mey activo su magia también afecto a quienes estaban lejos de su zona limite. Debe ser incomodo estar pegada al techo, señora. ― dijo con sarcasmo. Levantó la mano un poco e inmediatamente, la dueña de casa descendió con gracia hasta poner sus pies sobre el suelo de nuevo. ―Síganos, tengo una jugosa oferta que hacerle respecto a este lugar. ―indicó.

― ¿Quieres que te lo alquile? ― preguntó la mujer mayor. Pandora sonrió de manera divertida.

―Mejor que eso, le haré una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

Virgo bajó la cabeza, muy a sabiendas de lo que su propietaria tenía en mente. Continuo levantando una a una las cartas, observando con nostalgia la habitación.

―Princesa, falta muy poco. ― musitó, recogiendo las cartas. Meció su mano un poco y una bolsa purpura apareció, proveniente del mundo espiritual. Metió las cartas dentro y se quedo unos segundos observando el lugar.

Era nostálgico y muy… muy triste.

―Muy poco, solo unos días, princesa. Unos días y todos seremos libres.

Sí, apenas unos días, contados al límite por Capricornio y ella. Unos días más y su preciada propietaria Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia.

― **¡Pandora!**

El gritó alertó a la sirvienta. Tomó el saco de cartas y con un simple movimiento de manos este se fue de vuelta a su mundo. Se avecino a la puerta, rumbo a las escaleras. Estaba asustada de cierta forma, inquieta por el timbre de voz que provenía de su "hermano". Sonaba muy asustado. Azotó la puerta y entendió todo.

― ¿Te encuentras bien?― preguntó el espectro de Leo.

En sus manos sostiene dos espadas por el filo, sangrando por los cortes. Detrás suyo esta Pandora, agachada en posición de protección por el súbito ataque.

―Estuvo cerca, retrocede. No eres enemigo para ella. ― advirtió. Se levanto del suelo, notando como la propietaria que sacó del departamento de Lucy ha corrido despavorida a una calle contigua, en busca de refugio.

Chistó, había sido demasiado cerca. ―No pensaba encontrarme contigo, creí que te quedarías en Blue Pegasus un poco más. Esta batalla, es una total sorpresa.

Virgo observa estática ante la mortal presencia que se cierne frente a su propietaria. A unos diez metros de la defensa de Leo, quién ha hecho desaparecer las espadas de sus manos con un movimiento, esta una maga de clase S.

La reconocía, podía saber a quién pertenece ese brillante cabello y esos ojos llenos de furia. Desde el incidente de Pandora contra el maestro de Blue Pegasus que había pensado en un encuentro entre ambas, pero jamás así.

― ¿Vienes a cobrar venganza por el Maestro Bob, o quizás por Juvia y Levy? Estoy de suerte, tres llaves vienen de frente hacía mi. ― dijo con sarcasmo Pandora.

La maga en frente suyo brillo en intensidad. La armadura simple se cambio por otra de un plateado brillante.

― ¿O es por Lucy?― exclamó, haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

Su contrincante resoplo, mostrando una nueva apariencia bajo el color rojizo de su magia.

―Erza Scarlett―le llamó.

Frente a frente, la maga clase S muestra su armadura de la rueda del cielo, _Tenrin no Yoroi_.

―He venido por tu cabeza, Pandora. ― dijo, empuñando con fiereza una espada en cada mano. ― Pagarás por meterte con la memoria de Lucy.

_La telepatía de Warren, seguro se mantuvo aún cuando estábamos con Levy._

Pandora sonrió ante la amenaza, el espíritu de Leo a su lado sonrió ante el aura asesina que rodea a Titania, una pelea a muerte, sonaba demasiado "bien". Más atrás, Virgo sujeta el extremo de las cadenas rotas de sus muñecas, lista para intervenir ante cualquier orden.

― ¡Ven por mí, Titania!

El eco del choque de espadas de Erza contra las braceras de oro de Leo rezumbó por el lugar.

―Apártate, Loke. ― dijo con enojo.

―Respondo al nombre de Leo, Erza Scarlett. Y no dejare que pongas una mano encima a mi propietaria.

Erza impuso más fuerza en su ataque. ― Si es así acabare contigo también.

La amenaza de los labios de Erza es seguida por la invocación de una espada en su pie derecho, sosteniéndola por los dedos, el filo se refleja en los feroces ojos del espíritu estelar, quién se mueve a un lado esquivando a duras penas el corte , rompiendo apenas sus ropas en el intento.

― ¡Te regresare a tu mundo, Loke! ― exclamó, convocando siete espadas a su alrededor.

Las armas salen despedidas a gran velocidad en contra del espíritu, Leo esquiva las dos primeras con un salto hacia atrás, en el proceso su pierna derecha gira en un movimiento vertical, interceptando la dirección de la tercera espada que se dirigía hacia Pandora. Erza concentro más su magia.

―No te dejare escapar.

La cuarta y quinta espada rozan las ropas blancas del espíritu justo por sobre su hombro y costado derecho, pero no logran causar mayor daño. Sin embargo, la atenta mirada de Pandora capta pronto que algo no está bien.

_Esto no es normal, Titania posee mucho más poder mágico que esto._

Y casi como si se tratara de una advertencia, la luz que proviene de un lado del rostro de Titania se ha extinguido.

_¡La magia celestial de Libra se ha ido! ¡Eso no es posible!_

― ¡Pandora-sama! ― advierte Virgo, corriendo en dirección a su propietaria.

En el descuido de observar la batalla entre Leo, la maga de Tártaros ha pasado desapercibida las dos espadas restantes que ahora están a escasos centímetros de atravesar su estomago.

_¡Maldición!_

Virgo se lanza sobre su propietaria, rodando junto con ella unos metros. Las espadas de Erza perforan el suelo de roca, teniendo como recuerdo un trozo de la falda de Virgo en una de las puntas.

― ¡¿Virgo?― exclamó asustada. La sirvienta celestial se levanta en una ligera reverencia, preparada para la batalla. ― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, Su Majestad. Esto… ― murmura, sosteniendo la herida de espada que ha emergido en su pierna derecha. ― No es nada.

Erza no pierde tiempo, tras ver su pequeña treta fallar se dirige con fiereza en contra del león, tras derrapar algunos metros por la intervención de Virgo, su determinación se afila aun más.

― ¡Pagarás por tu traición, Loke! ― exclamó.

Titania da un gran salto en su dirección, girando sobre su propio cuerpo en una voltereta. Por su piel, el brillo platinado de la armadura del cielo se oscurece, revelando una armadura oscura y con unas alas en la espalda.

― ¡Leo, cuidado! ― gritó su dueña, al reconocer la armadura que ha cambiado en Erza.

_¡La armadura de Alas Negras! ¡Esa cosa aumenta su capacidad Ofensiva!_

― ¡Kureha no Yoroi!

Entre el intenso brillo de la invocación de la nueva armadura, una decena más de filosas espadas han aparecido alrededor de Erza, danzando en círculos por unos pocos segundos. Sin embargo, gracias a la confusión por la rapidez del cambio de armaduras, Leo es incapaz de identificar la procedencia de los ataques, evadiendo con algunos movimientos apenas la mitad de las espadas.

Erza toma dos de las seis espadas restantes que giran a su alrededor, abalanzándose sobre el confundido ente estelar que no la ve venir.

― ¡Te tengo!

Entre las vacías calles de Magnolia resuena el choque mágico entre dos grandes magas.

―Maldición, Titania. En verdad planeaste matar a Leo… ― murmura Pandora.

En medio de la estupefacción por la súbita intervención en la pelea, el ataque de Erza es detenido por las manos desnudas de Pandora, quién está justo en medio de ella y de Loke. El rechazo entre ambas magias se refleja en unas ondas eléctricas que se desprenden de sus cuerpos.

― ¿En qué momento? ― preguntó.

Pandora sonrió ante el hecho. ―No te dejare ponerle una mano encima a Leo, hada. ― afirmó.

Virgo está unos metros más lejos arrodillada en el suelo y con ambas palmas sumergidas en la tierra.

―Estuvo cerca. ― murmura.

El ataque de Erza estuvo pronto a acabar con el líder del zodiaco de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de su maestra. Forzada por la voluntad de la maga estelar, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, creando cinco pilares que atajaron todas las espadas que iban en dirección al cuerpo de su hermano, y en medio de aquel corto espacio, pudo ver la grácil figura de su propietaria escabullirse y sujetar con las palmas desnudas las espadas de la pelirroja.

_Espadas que han cortado la piel de el líder del zodiaco, una vez que toquemos o reflejemos un ataque en nuestro cuerpos, este jamás podrá herir el cuerpo de nuestra maestra. Esa es…_

Pandora impone más fuerza en sus manos, empujando a Erza hacia atrás con su facilidad.

―Yo te tengo a ti, Erza-chan― responde.

La maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando las palmas de su enemiga han soltado sus espadas y han tomado sus muñecas con una fuerza sobrehumana.

― ¡A volar!

Y con la misma fuerza la impulsa sobre sí misma y la lanza en contra de una de las casas, destrozando las paredes de concreto con su cuerpo.

― ¡Argh!

―Discúlpame por dejarme impresionar por tu velocidad de re- equipamiento, Erza-chan. Ahora… podemos luchar en serio. ― afirmó.

_La verdadera identidad de una maga celestial superior._

De entre los escombros de la casa destruida, la figura algo lastimada de Erza se abre paso, vestida ahora con su armadura de emperatriz del relámpago.

―Leo, Virgo― llamó. Ambos sirvientes se posicionaron rápido uno a cada lado, serenos y sin muestra de temor. ― Jugaremos en serio ahora, ustedes vayan por los demás.

―Como ordene― respondieron ambos, desvaneciéndose en un brillo dorado.

― ¿A dónde los mandaste? ― preguntó Erza, inquieta por la nueva confianza que adorna el rostro de su contrincante.

―No es algo que deba importarte, Erza-chan. ― refutó. ― ¿Qué tal si disfrutamos nuestro encuentro ahora?

― ¿Disfrutar, dices?

―Claro, no es divertido pelear por pelear. Disfrutémoslo, después de todo… una de las dos terminara muerta al final ¿verdad? ― musitó, con un tono frívolo y a la vez juguetón.

La lanza de rayos en la mano de Erza resonó ante la molestia de su portadora. Sin duda la maga de Tártaros se estaba burlando de ella.

―Eres una maga celestial extraña, Pandora.

― ¿Oh? ¿Tú crees? ― pregunto. ― La verdad es que creo que solo saco el mayor provecho de mis habilidades, ¿no hacía Lucy lo mismo?

La expresión de Erza se ensombreció ante la mención de la rubia fallecida.

― ¿Qué podrías saber tú de Lucy? ― refuto, incorporándose en posición de batalla.

Pandora se quitó la capucha con cierto desgano, dejando una sonrisa maliciosa iluminar su rostro. Su apariencia sorprende por un momento a Erza, aquel rostro angelical adornado por unos cortos y rebeldes cabellos azabache al igual que unos pozos negros, un corto vestido apretado del mismo color, con múltiples listones y cintas en diversas partes. Y en el borde de su pierna derecha, sujetado por un cinturón dorado, están las llaves celestiales tanto doradas como un gran grupo de llaves plateadas.

― ¿Qué podría saber? ― Se mofó, riendo por un largo rato ― ¡Buena broma Erza-chan! ― rió.

El eco de su risa se vio cortado cuando un relámpago cruzo justo frente a su rostro, apenas rozándola.

― ¿Qué te parece gracioso? ― refutó en un tono frió y molesto.

La maga celestial se puso más seria, tras notar el susceptible mal humor de la de cabellos escarlata.

―Te diré que es gracioso. ― dijo. ― Tu gremio me parece gracioso, Erza-chan.

― ¿Qué has dicho? ― musitó enfadada, amenazando con su lanza a su contrincante. ― ¡Repítelo!

La mirada de Pandora se ensanchó ante su acción. ― Tu gremio. ―volvió a decir.

En un instante, la lanza de relámpago atravesó el cuerpo de la maga de Tártaros por completo, empalándola contra el muro de la que fue, la casa de Lucy en vida. Erza no espero ni un segundo para lanzar con una gran cantidad de poder mágico su arma letal.

―Nadie puede menospreciar a nuestro gremio y vivir para contarlo. ― alegó, caminando hacia el cuerpo inamovible de la maga oscura.

Un movimiento de los dedos de Pandora alertó a Titania, seguido de la estruendosa y macabra risa de la pelinegra.

― ¡No me equivoque contigo, Titania! ― exclamó, con voz espeluznante.

Las palmas desnudas golpearon la pared con fuerza, destruyéndola por completo. Aún así, el cuerpo de Pandora cayó grácilmente sobre el suelo, como sí la lanza que la atraviesa no le hiciera daño.

― ¡Eres una contrincante muy capaz!― exclamó. ― ¡Atravesar a tu enemigo sin piedad! ¡Bien hecho!

Y posó sus manos sobre la lanza, retirándola poco a poco de su cuerpo, aún en contra de las grandes cantidades de electricidad que recorren su piel ante el tacto, en un charco de sangre. Finalmente, la lanza cae al suelo, cubierta de rojo.

―Pero… te falta mucho para acabar con un miembro de Trinidad como yo. ― refutó, elevando el rostro en una mueca desquiciada. ― Nosotros, los tres grandes jueces, Trinidad Carmesí, somos los magos más fuertes en Tártaros. Y déjame decirte algo más…Erza-chan― dijo, haciendo énfasis en el nombre al ver el rostro aturdido de Titania.

―De entre los tres, yo soy especial. ¿Quieres saber por qué? ― preguntó. Erza retrocedió un paso ante la inmensa cantidad de magia oscura que se desprendió de golpe del cuerpo de Pandora, formando la sombra de un gran demonio a su alrededor.

―Yo no puedo perder una batalla ni salir herida jamás.

Y el ambiente se volvió más pesado, agobiante, tenebroso… muerto.

Pandora alzó la mano, y el cuerpo de Erza se alzó por los aires, estrellándose con una fuerza monstruosa sobre el suelo, crenado un cráter por el fuerte impacto. La hada intento levantarse, escupiendo un poco de la sangre que emano de su boca.

―No te levantes aún. ― advirtió Pandora. ― ¡Quédate en el suelo un poco más! ― exclamó divertida.

La presión de la gravedad azotó de vuelta el cuerpo de Erza, hundiéndola aún más que antes. La maga clase S alzo la vista, escuchando los pasos de Pandora acercarse hacia ella, y al lograr ponerse sobre sus rodillas, aún bajo el efecto de la presión, descubrió la terrible esencia de la magia maligna de su enemiga.

El espectro demoniaco, que se asemejaba a aquellos que una vez vio ser invocados por el maestro de Grimore Heart, se ha hecho aún más grande.

― ¿Q-Que rayos eres tú? ― inquirió, sin dejarse vencer aun por la presión de la magia enemiga.

Pandora puso sus manos en sus caderas, en una pose triunfante. ― La maga oscura definitiva con el poder sobre las estrellas, Pandora de Tártaros, un ente inmortal.

**_¡¿Magia Oscura? ¡La maga celestial de Tártaros ataca a Erza! ¿Cuál es la verdadera fuerza de "Pandora"?_**

* * *

><p>*Avance*<p>

― ¡¿Qué está pasando? ― gritó Macao.

Frente a sus ojos, todo parece desplomarse.

― ¡La magia de gravedad se ha ido! ¡Todas las personas se están cayendo!

_Próximo Capitulo: __**"Batalla contra el reloj: La caída de Magnolia"**_

* * *

><p>Hola a mis queridos lectores. ¿Como los has tratado la vida? Pues les contare un poquito de la mía, estoy a una semana de entrar a finales. Y tendré ocho. T_T .<p>

Para relajarme un poco y divertirlos a ustedes también les traigo un nuevo capitulo de Espíritu de Fuego, ahora tenemos a Cobra , quién parece quedarse con Kinana. Me pregunto como le hara para ocultarse, porque si Fairy Tail lo coge le harán picadillo ¿ustedes que creen? Yo aún no tengo la menor idea XD.

También se estarán preguntando ¡¿Como rayos Pandora está en dos sitios a la vez? Bueno , son artes del Fanfic xD . Nah mentira, es un truco que les explicare en futuras entregas.

Se preguntaron que rayitos paso con el resto de Fairy Tail, tranquilos ya los veremos. Incluso Natsu , que me vienen preguntando desde el cap pasado donde está, él vendrá en el siguiente capitulo :D . ¿Que les pareció la batalla contra Erza, espero les haya gustado, andaba muy preocupada por como se supone que deberían de pelear, espero no me haya salido muy mal.  
>Por las canciones, creo que fueron las más adecuadas . Tenemos a Levy que al igual que Juvia a resultado herida, a Gajeel cabreado por la burla de los dos chicos de Tartaros y por ultimo, ¡Que pasada la de Mirajane! ¡Viene como un torpedo y se lleva de encuentro a Mey!<p>

¡Un gran abrazo! ¡Comenten si les gusto! O si no , pues también. Se acepta criticas constructivas. :D

**¡REVIEW!**


	7. La Caída de Magnolia

Ahora para entrar en ambiente de fic les recomiendo este fabuloso video: We Are Fairy Tail ASMV loosecontroiBSZ . No tengo música por ahora pero intentare tenerla para los proximos capitulos. Disfruten el video.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

Pensamientos de los Personajes y/o Recuerdos

**Capitulo 6: ****"Batalla contra el reloj: La caída de Magnolia"**

Feroz.

Indescriptible.

Monstruosa.

La pelea entre ambas magas está lejos de ser normal. Enfrentándose con una fuerza brutal sin descanso, aprovechando hasta el más mínimo segundo para atacar y protegerse al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Vamos, vamos, no te rindas! ¡Sigue intentando querida Erza! ― gritó, el aire hace más presión mientras se deja caer desde una altura de diez metros, ve un poco más debajo de ella a una mal herida Erza sujetando con fuerza sus espadas. ― ¡Sin alas ya no eres tan interesante!

― ¡Tsch!― chistó la pelirroja en respuesta. Volteó a ver los pocos metros que quedan para que se estrelle contra el suelo, concentrando su energía en cambiar su destrozada armadura.

― ¡Erza-chan, pelea un poco más, me estás aburriendo! ― exclamó fastidiada Pandora, en una pose totalmente despreocupada mientras cae en picada hacia el suelo. ― ¡Esfuérzate más! ― dijo con burla.

_¡Se está burlando!_

Los fieros ojos de la pelirroja se agudizaron al ver la figura retadora de su contrincante. Apenas a un par de metros del cielo dio un giro perfecto, derrapando por sobre el suelo de piedra completamente destruido. En aquellos cortos segundos, más y más pedazos de su armadura oscura se desprendieron completamente destruidos. Con una respiración un poco forzada se levanto de a pocos, sosteniendo su estomago herido con una mano y buscando apoyo con su espada. En su espalda, las alas están hechas jirones, casi como si hubieran jugado al tirar de ellas con crueldad.

―No quiero perder mi tiempo ¡Muéstrame todo tu poder! ― gritó divertida, estirando los brazos a los lados. ― ¡Gravitantis!

Los escombros de las casas destruidas se levantan de golpe por el aire, justo a los alrededores de Erza. Los ojos de la maga se afilan al ver como levitan sin caer pese a su gran tamaño y peso, reemplazando su armadura por una más favorable.

―Vallan y aplástenla ― susurró Pandora, cayendo suavemente sobre la puntas de sus pies en el suelo, mientras resuena el choque de los gigantescos escombros todos apretándose entre sí justo donde estaba Erza, lanzando trozos pequeños de piedra por todos lados.

― ¿Creíste que eso acabaría conmigo?

―Para nada, solo estoy jugando. ― respondió con una grata sonrisa y los brazos en su cintura. ― Vamos a seguir jugando, ya que te has puesto mucho más seria. ― dijo alzando los brazos para estirarse. Sus ojos se concentran en la difusa figura que se abre camino por entre la polvorera de los escombros, la maga clase S vestida con su un hakama rojizo, vendas sobre el pecho, los pies descalzos y una katana en cada mano. ― Llevamos ya un rato, Erza, creí que jamás cambiarías a esa…vestimenta. ― dijo con broma, apuntando la ropa de su enemiga.

Erza movió las espadas a los lados con fuerza, creando un largo sonido agudo al cortar el aire. ― Te arrepentirás. ― dijo. Pandora alzó una ceja, y ladeo la cabeza.

―No creo― respondió desafiante, alzando ambas manos hacia el cielo. ― ¿Jugamos? ― le invitó.

La pelirroja de Fairy Tail se puso en posición de batalla. ― ¿A qué te despedazo como un trozo de carne? ― pregunto sarcástica.

Pandora vaciló por un segundo. ― Que bromista, me estás cayendo mejor.― dijo, optando una pose de arte marcial. ― Inténtalo― retó.

La sonrisa en ambas magas advierte de la gran escala entre poderes que estás a punto de chocar.

― ¡Gravitantis! ¡Ven!

El grito de Pandora levanta de golpe el suelo de piedra bajo sus pies, al igual que el de Erza, alzándolas de golpe hacia arriba.

― ¡Tengamos un encuentro en el cielo! ― exclamó riendo en voz alta, sus manos siguen apuntando hacia arriba, elevando cada vez más ambos trozos de suelo hacia el cielo. ― ¡Será divertido! ― gritó, riendo aún más.

Erza mantuvo una expresión seria. ― ¡Hmph!― musitó, moviendo ligeramente sus pies por sobre el suelo, sin ceder ante la gran presión que ejerce la altura.

_¡__**Esta batalla es por el gremio y por Lucy!**_ ― pensó, sujetando con más fuerza las katanas en sus manos.

El símbolo del gremio en su brazo izquierdo se mentalizo en la cabeza de Erza y a un lado puede ver el rostro sonriente de su querida nakama, de su amiga Lucy.

_Te admiro, Erza. Espero que en la próxima vida pueda convertirme en una mujer tan fuerte y hermosa como tú._

Se mordió la boca y cerró los ojos. ― No te dejare escapar, no puedo permitírtelo. ― exclamó con voz firme. ― ¡Eres el enemigo de Fairy Tail y debes caer aquí! ― gritó, dando un salto en dirección a la maga oscura.

― ¿Eres tonta? Hay más de diez metros de distancia entre nosotras, no hay manera que tú…― se mofó al verla saltar de su terreno sin dejar de impulsar la roca sobre la que está de pie hacia arriba. Sin embargo…

Apenas a un metro de distancia, Erza ha aparecido empuñando ambas espadas en su dirección.

― ¿Decías?― musitó la pelirroja, afianzando el agarre para infringir un corte limpio en Pandora.

Su contrincante vacilo al sentir el corte lateral pasar por todo su estomago.

―Bien hecho― le felicito, observando cómo ambas espadas la han cortado por completo, separando su cuerpo en dos. La sonrisa en sus labios se esfuma, siempre reemplazada por una mueca de fastidio. ― Pero eso ha sido de mala educación Erza-chan, me has hecho enojar.

―No tengo intención de mantener modales contigo― respondió Erza, preparando de vuelta sus espadas para infringir otro corte.

El cuerpo separado y ensangrentado de su enemiga emite un leve destello dorado, comenzando una veloz recuperación que la regresa a su estado normal, dejando un rastro de cansancio. La espada en la mano derecha de Erza se alza aún contra la presión de la rápida subida del suelo, y se acercó a gran velocidad en dirección a la cabeza de Pandora.

―Ya no me agradas tanto, Titania. ― musitó la maga oscura, levantando su mano por sobre su cabeza para recibir la espada con la mano desnuda. Erza sonrió ante el tono molesto de su enemiga, y atacó con la otra mano, siendo recibida por la palma desnuda de Pandora de nuevo.

Los pies de Pandora se hunden profundamente por el impacto de recibir las espadas, pero sigue sin ceder ante la fuerza de la maga clase S.

―No te dejare marchar― advirtió Erza, imponiendo más fuerza en sus espadas. ― Morirás aquí.

Pandora cerró los ojos. ― Ya deberías notarlo, yo no puedo morir, Erza. ― comentó, al sentir de nuevo como su cuerpo se ha regenerado por completo, sin dejar marca de aquel fatal ataque. ― Pero… debo de terminar que con esto llevamos mucho jugando y ya no es… divertido.

Tomó con fuerza ambas espadas y juntado magia en sus palmas las impulso hacia atrás, sacando de balance a Erza.

―Aún quedan restos en este mundo, Erza. ― susurró, apretando su mano para juntar una cantidad considerable de magia. ― Mi deber es recolectarlos.

Erza interpuso ambas espadas en posición de cruz al ver el puño de su enemiga dirigirse hacia ella.

―Y no puedo fallar por nada del mundo. ― termino por decir Pandora, atravesando la defensa de acero sin problemas. ―No puedo. ― musitó, alzando la mirada para encontrar el rostro asombrado de Erza. ― Te dejare un recuerdito.

La piel cubierta de su pecho se ennegreció de repente, obligándola a hincarse de dolor, no sin antes infringir otro par de cortes profundos en su enemiga. Pandora chisto ante las heridas, observando cómo se van regenerando de a pocos.

―Eso fue patético.

Y alzó ambas manos con lentitud.

―E innecesario.

La piedra detuvo su elevación, temblando fuertemente. El aire es pesado y el oxigeno escaso, dejando a ambas magas presas del imponente frió de la altura.

―Buen viaje de regreso.― dijo Pandora, cerrando sus manos en un aplauso. ― Espero no te calcines.

Y sin más, la tierra arrancada dejó de temblar y cayó de forma súbita producto de la falta de magia que la mantenía en el aire.

― ¿Q-Que me hiciste? ― preguntó Erza, sujetándose en pecho sin prestar atención a la falta de gravedad de su entorno.

Pandora alzó una ceja. ― Es un recuerdito, disfrútalo. Me tengo que ir ahora o van a enfadarse conmigo, esos dos pueden ser bastante engreídos si los hago esperar. ― comentó, removiendo sus cabellos.

Dio un par de pasos, acercándose al final de suelo que comienza poco a poco a inclinarse a un lado. El sonido de la roca comenzando a incinerarse por la rápida caída le trae una sonrisa de victoria al rostro, no se arrepentía de haber sudado tras las continuas regeneraciones de su cuerpo si con eso conseguía la victoria.

Una victoria contra Erza Scarlett, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail.

―Erza. Has sido un oponente formidable, antes de ti jamás tuve que preocuparme por usar más que una pequeña parte de mi magia, y ahora. ― río.― He usado casi la mitad, sorprendente.

La pelirroja se removió apenas, sujetando con fuerza sus espadas que están enterradas en el suelo, luchando para no desprenderse de la roca hasta llegar a una altura segura. Para Erza el momento era crucial, no podía costearse cambiar a otra armadura y usar más magia, de ser así podría considerarse con un paso a la inconsciencia total.

Pandora se llevó una mano al cuello, sobando su nuca en un gesto de cansancio. Los efectos de su magia ya empezaban a fastidiarle.

―Adiós, Titania. ― se despidió, mirando de reojo a su espalda. ― Espero verte pronto.

Puso un pie fuera de la superficie rocosa y se dejó caer por el aire, sin mirar hacia atrás. Pudo escuchar claramente como la roca se estrello contra varias de las residencias de Magnolia, pero ningún grito o quejido llegó a sus oídos.

Ningún sonido que delatara el posible asesinato de Erza.

Cuando por fin pudo poner un pie sobre el suelo se dejó caer de rodillas, aguantando el profundo dolor de todas las heridas hechas en la batalla.

―Maldición, es más daño del que acostumbro recibir. ― se quejó, levantándose a duras penas para poder caminar. ―Sí me encuentro con otra de estas bestias estaré en problemas.

―Pues tienes mala suerte. ― se burló una voz tras de ella.

La maga podía escuchar el tronar de sus dedos, sentir el cambio del ambiente ante el aumento de la magia, el ligero sonido del suelo al entrar en contacto con la antigua magia convirtiéndose en un ardiente líquido rojizo anaranjado.

―Oh… me atrapaste.

Su voz jugueteo en el aire, burlándose de la nefasta suerte que tuvo al cruzarse con la persona que más podría odiarla en todo el mundo. Respiró profundo, juntando toda su energía en desaparecer todas las heridas que aún no terminaban por cerrar. Se levantó despacio, sin tambalear ni dudar ante su segundo oponente, y volteó a verle con total calma.

―Hola de nuevo, Dragneel.

Le sonrió atrevida, observando las brillantes llamas que bailan alrededor del mago, resguardándolo o simplemente hambrientas por engullirla hasta las cenizas. Natsu meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de mantener una prudente distancia.

― ¿Ya lo has notado? Magnolia está por caer definitivamente a manos nuestras. Es perfecto. ― dijo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas y balanceándose de un lado a otro, graciosa. ― Fairy Tail es muy poderoso, lo sabemos. Nuestro maestro lo sabe.

―Ese asunto no me importa. ― respondió rudo. Pandora detuvo su juego, aburrida porque Natsu no le siguiera la treta como Erza.

―Interesante. A diferencia de Titania no pareces afectado por qué atacamos tu ciudad. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, Salamander?

Natsu resopló, de dejarse llevar podía terminar por no obtener lo que quería. Tenía que ir directo al grano, o sino terminaría con un cuerpo calcinado y nada de respuestas.

―Respuestas. ― gruño.

Las flamas a su alrededor brillaron en intensidad, rodeando también a Pandora en el proceso, dispuestas a no dejarla escapar. Ella se cruzó de brazos, sin temer a la magia antigua del Dragon Slayer.

Venía esperando demasiado por un encuentro con el mago de fuego, interesada en las reacciones y respuestas que podría obtener de él una vez que le dijera todo lo que sabía. Todo lo que llevaba ocultando desde hacía dos años.

―Por la muerte de Lucy hace dos años. ― comento ella, relajándose ante la asesina aura del mago. ― Pregunta, pero no te aseguro responder todo.

―Más te vale contestar. ―amenazó él, aumentando las flamas alrededor de ella.

No iba a jugar, de eso estaba segura. Ese instinto asesino la rodeaba por completo, haciéndola sentir amenazada. Una cosa era luchar contra Erza, Natsu era distinto. Lo sabía. Ya se lo habían comentado.

Los riesgos de tentar al mago eran demasiado altos, así que debía dejar de juguetear tanto y poner las manos al fuego, no tan cerca, solo lo suficiente como para atraerlo y mantenerlo interesado. Un juego de vive o muere del cual tenía mayor posibilidad de salir con el cuerpo frió y la muerte escrita en el pecho. Salamander era un mago impulsivo, guiado por la fuerza de sus emociones más que por su filosofía de vida. O al menos, eso era lo que regía desde hacía dos años.

Un puro instinto asesino para acabar con sus víctimas.

Se sabía de memoria el número de gremios oscuros que él se había cargado en la espalda en su búsqueda por el culpable de la muerte de su mejor amiga. Fue testigo de algunos de ellos, escucho las plegarias de varios magos mientras sucumbían antes las llamas del dragón, pero ninguna de estas aplacaba su furia.

Ninguna hacía temblar la ira reflejada en sus ojos.

―Adelante, pruébame.

La determinación en su rostro la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza, tal y como ella le había dicho. Natsu podía intimidar demasiado si quería, no era su naturaleza normal, pero cuando la vida de un ser querido estaba en medio, se valdría de toda su fuerza para dejar a su contrincante hecho cenizas o incluso algo peor.

No negaría el temor que sentía de solo pensar en sentir la agonía de aquellos que murieron presas de su fuego, no tenía intención de ser incinerada viva, solo pensarlo le revolvía el estomago.

―La muerte de Lucy no fue una coincidencia, tampoco fue el destino. Fue un plan de alguien superior a ti o a tu gremio. Claro que eso ya lo sabías.

Puede ver el color negro de sus pupilas destellar ante lo dicho. Lo tiene, ha captado toda su atención. Ahora se sienta, mucho más relajada, con el tibio calor del sello mágico de Natsu bajo sus pies.

Si dice algo equivocado el fuego se la comerá.

―Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber cómo te enteraste me lo guardare para otra ocasión, mi tiempo es limitado así que pregunta. Seré un libro abierto, adelante. ― ofreció, acomodándose un poco en el suelo.

Natsu no parecía contento de verla tan relajada. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver una mirada de terror en sus víctimas, minino una mueca de miedo. No era mucho pedir. Pero ella, aunque sentía miedo, no se dejaba atemorizar, seguía manteniendo esa divertida aura asesina que presintió desde que la vio.

Era un desastre. La sangre que manchaba el traje negro de la chica no emitía olor, sus heridas se veían dolorosas hasta para él, no obstante, ella pasaba de todo eso con una mueca de entretenimiento. Debía estar muy loca o ser ridículamente fuerte como para poder estar de pie aun después de pelear con Erza. Su nariz captaba el olor a sangre en Erza también, estaba muy lastimada, captaba el fresco olor a sangre y tierra mezclado en su dirección, pero el acompasado ritmo cardiaco le decía que estaba inconsciente.

Lo más seguro es que estaba agotada tras la pelea.

Una pelea que, en retrospectiva, él podría haber perdido también.

Antes de "el incidente de Lucy", su magia no tenía más alcances fuera del uso de los rayos de Laxus. Sin embargo, desde entonces había logrado sucumbir ante lo más primitivo de su magia. El fuego era como su oxigeno, como su sudor o su sangre; todo él era un fuego incandescente e inacabable.

Logró derrotar a Erza en combate, luego a Mirajane, empató con Laxus y perdió contra Gildarts. Un recuerdo algo amargo en comparación con las miles de derrotas de años pasados, solo que en dicha ocasión hizo lo que ningún mago clase S en su gremio pudo.

Hirió a Gildarts.

Le causo una horrenda quemadura en su brazo humano y destrozó el mecánico en un arranque de poder. Una inspiración pura de cuan alta era su esencia como dragón.

El solo hecho de ver a Erza derrotada ya era un logro demasiado grande para un mago común. Y los miembros de aquel gremio estaban muy por encima de eso.

― ¿Cuántos de ustedes han venido a Magnolia? ― preguntó, sin disminuir las amenazantes llamas alrededor de la chica.

―Uhmm…― se miró las manos de los dedos y comenzó a contar. ― Veamos, incluyéndome somos seis. Claro que somos los seis más fuertes del gremio.

― ¿Con que propósito han venido?

―Fairy Tail representa un obstáculo en nuestro camino, solo vinimos a dejarles en claro con quién se meten. Y de paso vine a llevarme algunos sirvientes de vuelta. ― mencionó mirándose las uñas.

El fuego incandescente se acercó peligrosamente a sus piernas, en reacción a la furia de su dueño.

―Explica eso. ― demandó.― Ahora.

Pandora pasó la mirada del fuego hacia Natsu, escogiendo sus palabras. Tenía mal carácter y poca paciencia, que hombre para más temperamental. Llevó una mano a su cinturón y extrajo las dos nuevas llaves doradas que consiguió en su caza del día.

―Leo, Géminis y Acuario son mías. ― mostró, con obvio placer. ― Iba a tomar a Libra de Titania si no te hubieras aparecido. Puede que me lleve las llaves que tienes ahora también, especialmente la llave de Piscis, tengo muchas ideas para su poder.

El gruñido enfurecido de Natsu la hizo desistir un poco. Había tocado un nervio sensible.

―Oh, vamos. Tarde o temprano tendrás que darme esas llaves… A menos que quieras decirle adiosito al cuarto de Horologium.

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en sus labios al sentir la caliente mano del Dragneel sobre su cuello, estrujándolo con evidente intención de matar.

― ¿Cómo _sabes _de ese cuarto? ― pregunto, alzándola del suelo sin esfuerzo, aplicando más fuerza en el delicado cuello de la maga.

Pandora sonrió ante su reacción, cerrando los labios en una mueca infantil.

―Si me sueltas te diré, de otra forma me iré de aquí. Tú decides. ―dijo sin dificultad, señalando las manos de Natsu sobre su piel.

El agarre sobre su cuello se intensifico, limitando el oxigeno de golpe hasta sentir leves quemaduras en su piel producto del contacto con los dedos del mago.

Cerró los ojos, un poco más alerta por la decisión de Natsu de asfixiarla hasta morir. Ya le empezaba a caer pesado, incluso queriendo ayudarlo. Llevo una mano al brazo del mago, delineando el musculo del antebrazo con lentitud.

Bajo la mirada hacia él y sonrió, emocionada por un futuro encuentro. ―Detesto el fuego. ― musitó en voz baja.

Estrujó el brazo de Natsu con fuerza sobrehumana, logrando soltar su cuello del agarre en un segundo; presionó un poco más fuerte y con la pierna en alto logró apartarlo de ella, sin imponer daño debido a la inquebrantable defensa de Natsu. Apenas unos pocos metros, muy a diferencia de Titania, quién salió volando cuando le mostró su fuerza bruta. Se sobó el cuello, desvaneciendo las quemaduras con su magia de regeneración y se acomodó la ropa, ignorando la presencia de su rival.

―Cuando alguien ofrece información debes de ser más amable, Salamander. ― se quejó, moviendo su cuello de un lado al otro para relajar los músculos. ― Ahora en lo que me quede, respecto al cuarto de Horologium al que Leo te dio acceso, me temo que lo que estaba guardado allí ya me lo lleve. Puedes ir a verificar cuando Grandine te dé el acceso si quieres, dudo que encuentres algo.

Los puños de fuego no se hicieron esperar, impactando con una pared invisible que rodeaba a Pandora, protegiéndola del ataque.

― ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿A dónde te la has llevado?! ― gritó furioso, golpeando de nuevo aquella pared que impedía a su fuego lograr dañarla.

Pandora sonrió con autosuficiencia, riendo como niña engreída ante las nulas oportunidades de que el fuego o los puños del chico lograran alcanzarla.

―Esto es divertido, no creí que anulara todo el poder mágico de tu fuego si te acercabas, pero veo que tenía razón, este sello mágico me será de mucha utilidad. ―rió, viendo como los puños del chico impactaban una y otra vez con un muro que no dejaba pasar el fuego mágico. ― Tomare las llaves de Titania y las tuyas luego, por ahora me complacerá ver tu cara cuando encuentres ese cuarto vacio, querido Natsu. ― mencionó con gracia, caminando con total calma lejos del mago.

Natsu incendió sus brazos en escamas rojizas, adoptando la piel de un dragón con el fiel fluyendo de su piel. No la dejaría escapar, ya había ido demasiado lejos. Se abalanzó sobre ella, golpeando con fuerza indescriptible la pared invisible para poder dañar a Pandora. Quería incinerarla viva, quería oírla gritar de pánico ante la fuerza de su fuego. Quería matarla por traer de vuelta un dolor tan grande como la muerte de su querida Lucy.

No obstante, ni bien logró avanzar unos centímetros en la pared, esta rechazó toda su magia, enviándolo a volar en dirección contraria. Sus brazos habían perdido por completo el rojo carmín de las escamas, sus flamas se habían extinguido y solo quedaba la extraña sensación de ahogo en su pecho al ser rechazado por aquella magia.

Sensación que juraba haber sentido antes pero no podía recordar porque.

Derrapó en el suelo, observando a la maga del gremio oscuro caminar al encuentro de un tipo encapuchado, quién creyó haber percibido en la plaza, y le extendía la mano para entrar a un portal mágico. Ella se volteo a verle, con una señal de victoria.

― ¡Nos veremos cuando tomé a Piscis, Dragneel!

Gruño con furia ante la despedida socarrona de su enemiga, si antes la detestaba ahora la aborrecía por completo. Estaba muy encabronado con ella, preocupado por lo que acababa de confesarle y aún peor, se sentía culpable por no haber estado en Magnolia para detener el ataque de Tártaros.

Escucho el ligero sonido de escombros moverse provenientes de la dirección en que estaba Erza, ya se había levantado por lo visto. Camino con calma hacia ella, apartando las enormes rocas que estaban acumuladas en el cráter donde vio ver a Erza caer a lo lejos.

Cuando finalmente captó un mechón rojizo por entre tanta tierra logró escuchar las maldiciones de la boca de su compañera. La levantó con cuidado, ayudándola a mantenerse en pie por un momento, observando de pies a cabeza las miles de heridas que se abrían en su cuerpo.

Estaba muy mal herida.

―Se ha marchado, no he conseguido pararle tampoco. Tenemos que reunirnos con los demás y decirle a Wendy que te cure. ― le dijo, zarandeándola un poco.

―Olvídate de mí. ― respondió ella, soltándose del agarre del Dragon Slayer. ―Ve con los demás y consigue a algunos de sus camaradas como prisionero, no nos sirve de nada dejarlos escapar luego del desastre que han armado en la ciudad.

―Los ciudadanos son primero, Erza. En tu estado poco puedes hacer para ayudar, por esta vez no diré nada. Vamos. ― insistió, regresando a pasar su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

Ella escondió su rostro ante la poca fuerza física que le quedaba. Tenía el orgullo herido, muy herido. Una derrota era una cosa, pero perder ante quién le arrebato a su amiga y encima, aceptar que el enemigo tuvo misericordia al no matarla era otra cosa.

Eso era mil veces peor, era una vergüenza para una guerrera de actitud firme como ella.

―Tres llaves más han sido robadas, no he podido detenerle antes y ahora…

―Yo tampoco le he parado, deja de lamentarte, resolveremos esto con el maestro luego de que hable con todos. Ahora cállate y déjame concentrarme, debo de ver en donde está Wendy para que te los primeros auxilios. ― refutó algo enojado, girando la cabeza a los lados en busca del aroma de la dragón del cielo.

Erza bajo la mirada. Incapaz de decirle la verdad tras tan delicado asunto.

―Natsu, esto es más grande que solo un gremio oscuro. Las llaves de Lucy están…

Él apretó el agarre en sus hombros, haciéndola callar.

―Entiendo en algo lo que ocurre con sus llaves celestiales y créeme no quiero volver a escucharlo, menos de ti o del maestro. Lo hablaremos cuando todo este embrollo este solucionado, ahora cállate.

El asunto de los intrusos en Magnolia y los rehenes no tendría fin hasta acabar con quién mantenía el hechizo de gravedad, y por lo visto, aunque Pandora manipulara la misma magia ella no era la artífice de tal truco. Debía haber otra maga más manipulando la gravedad. Conocía los olores de la mayoría de los seis integrantes, Pandora, el tipo de cabello rojo que andaba con ella la vez anterior que la vio, un sujeto más que se desvanecía en dirección opuesta a la ciudad, el tipo del portal y dos posibles enemigos a los cuales no identificaba.

Aunque le inquietaba el olor a acido que provenía de la antigua posición del gremio hacia años. No lo había olido antes, jamás, y curiosamente Kinana andaba muy cerca de tan peculiar aroma.

―Esto luce terrible… No podremos salvar a todos los ciudadanos sin ponerlos en peligro.

― ¿Quién dijo que no? ― preguntó Natsu, levantando la vista hacia el cielo. ― Traje refuerzos conmigo, Happy dijo que sería una buena idea.

― ¿Refuerzos?

―Hm, los llamare ahora así que cúbrete los oídos. ― indicó.

Felizmente se trajo refuerzos consigo, ellos podrían ayudarle a manejar mejor la situación. Respiró profundo, juntando todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones, adoraba esa sensación. La energía vital de un dragón corriendo por su cuerpo en una corriente eléctrica. Erza se cubrió con fuerza los oídos, preparada para el fuerte sonido que se vendría sobre ella.

El rugido de un dragón líder llamando a sus subordinados.

* * *

><p>Corren lo más rápido que sus piernas les dan, ignorando todo el alboroto que sucede en la ciudad. No es su asunto ni tienen ordenado intervenir. Su único propósito es llegar al lugar designado y hacer lo mandado.<p>

―Estamos cerca. ― informó Virgo, guiando al espíritu del león por entre las vacías calles.

―Debemos apresurarnos, mientras más tiempo tardemos es perjudicial para nuestra maestra.

Virgo asintió ante la respuesta, forzándose a ir aún más rápido para cumplir su tarea. Era una sirvienta eficiente, o al menos se consideraba una, y por nada del mundo fallaría en cumplir. Ni aunque el gran rey espíritu se lo impidiera.

―Aquí esta, tal y como se nos informó. ― dijo, deteniendo su carrera para acercarse a su objetivo. ― ¿Puedo proceder? ― preguntó, volteándose hacia su líder.

Los ojos de Loke ni se fijaron en ella, pasando directamente a destruir lo que se le ordeno.

―Yo me encargo, retrocede. ― ordenó, empujándola hacia atrás con su brazo. ― Solo necesitamos lo que está dentro, el resto no interesa.

Levantó el brazo, infundiéndolo de aquel brillo dorado de su magia estelar, dispuesto a destruir el último rastro que queda en el mundo, la última pieza que puede decir algo sobre la existencia de la maga estelar de Fairy Tail. Una vez destruido aquel emblema que hace de una tumba representativa para el gremio de las hadas podrá decir que ha cumplido, un poco, con su tarea.

―Jamás he aceptado está existencia o el hecho de haber sido gobernado por ella.

―Leo-sama.

―Jamás… he aceptado el hecho de que el líder del Zodiaco ha caído tan bajo por una simple vida humana. ― murmuró, aumentando el nivel de poder en su puño. ― Somos superiores, después de esta guerra no quedara duda alguna de ello.

Golpeó el monumento con una rabia contenida de años de suplicio, destruyendo hasta los pobres escombros que quedaban intactos tras cada ataque. Virgo lo observo desde atrás, escondiendo entre su rostro inquebrantable las ganas de gritar.

_Princesa, esta era ha sido dolorosa. Nuestros corazones, nuestros amigos, nuestro mundo; todo ha sido alterado._

_Princesa, falta muy poco._

_Hemos sacrificado demasiado._

_Pero pronto… nuestro mundo volverá a su estado natural._

_Y usted… Princesa…_

― ¿Es esto lo que buscábamos? ― preguntó Leo, alzando un pequeño saco de entre las bases del monumento destruido.

La sirvienta sujeto el pequeño saco, abriendo para echar un vistazo al contenido. Cuantos recuerdos en tan pequeño objeto.

―Misión cumplida, Leo-sama.

Le responde con total calma mientras asegura el paquete al borde de la cadena en su muñeca, tiene que asegurarse de no perderlo en el camino de regreso.

―Tenemos compañía.

La voz de Leo le advierte de la maga intrusa que se asoma por la calle, observándolos a ambos como si se trataran de reliquias de antigüedad. No puede decir si está sorprendida o asustada, más parece ser una mezcla de ambas. No hay nada familiar en ella, solo la sensación de que, en algún tiempo, la mujer que esta frente a ello podría haber sido también una posible maestra.

Es una maga de espíritus celestiales.

O al menos, lo fue antes.

― ¡Quédense quietos, Leo, Virgo! ― exclamó en voz alta.

La orden mantiene a raya a Virgo, pero Leo se voltea de mala gana, sin hacer caso a la advertencia de la maga.

― ¡He dicho que te detengas, Leo! ― ordenó de nuevo, con voz más fuerte.

El espíritu se volteo, con un humor de perros, mirando de manera altiva a la petiza peliblanca que le demanda obediencia. Por eso detestaba a los humanos, por su incoherente arrogancia y su necesidad de sentirse superiores.

Solo una mancha entre las criaturas con habilidades mágicas.

―Leo-sama ¿cuáles son sus ordenes? ― preguntó la sirvienta.

Leo miró a la peliblanca de cabello corto, de algo le sonaba esa chica, quizás algún espíritu se la presentó por allí o la había visto antes, pero igual no le daba buena espina. Algo le decía que se metería en su camino tarde o temprano.

O ya la recordaba.

―Vámonos, no tenemos que perder el tiempo con contratistas que han perdida su habilidad como magos celestiales. Es solo basura.

La sensación de furia de aquella maga le rozo la nuca, no es que le importara, aquella mocosa solo era un obstáculo en sus planes y en los de su maestra. Bastaba con que le levantara una mano encima para mandarla directamente al infierno por andar de metida.

― ¡Detente ahí, falso Leo!

En ese instante supo que la chica clamaba por ser asesinada. Le había insultado, en plena misión, cuando su única intención era ir y hacer lo que le fue ordenado, y venía ella a joderle como si fuera su dueña o como si le debiera algo. Se volteó con toda la intención de ir a enseñarle un par de cosas, de no ser por el fuerte agarre que Virgo mantenía en él para que se calmara.

Cordura, calma, paciencia ante seres humanos que dentro poco entenderían su posición.

―No me des órdenes como si fueras mi dueña, Yukino Aguria. ―gruño. ― dejaste de ser maga celestial hace mucho así que no te entrometas.

Ella no parecía muy afectada por el hecho, por el contrario, avanzó un par de pasos sin preocuparse por que alguno de los dos espíritus la atacara.

― ¡¿Qué ocurre con ustedes?! ¡Es es la tumba de su difunta maestra! ― gritó enojada. ― ¡¿Cómo se han atrevido?!

― ¿Y? ― musitó, en un tono irritado. ― Órdenes son órdenes. ― respondió, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ― Vamos, Virgo. Nuestra tarea ha acabado.

Virgo le siguió despacio, intentando no correr de vuelta con Yukino. Quizás era el destino, tan cruel como le parecía, quizás quería que ellos se encontraran de vuelta con la que podría ser la última maga celestial en el mundo humano.

― ¡Leo! ¡Tú en realidad…!

No podría haber dicho en qué momento ambos estaban en las afueras de Magnolia, a solo unos pasos de su maestra. Pandora los observó de pies a cabeza, con una mueca obvia de enfado.

―Aléjense de esa mujer ¿quieren? Es problemática. ― ordenó Pandora con voz serena. Se levanto de la roca en la que estaba sentada y extendió la mano. ― Buen trabajo. Virgo puedes irte, aún necesito a Leo.

La sirvienta sujeto el saco contra su pecho en un momento de duda. Solo quería preguntar… solo quería dejar de vacilar.

― ¿Virgo?

―Su Majestad, he cumplido cada una de sus órdenes. Magnolia, la ciudad de Lucy―sama está cayendo a pedazos, nos hemos rebelado contra Fairy Tail pero todo esto…yo…

― ¿Estás dudando de mí? Te dije que todo esto es necesario, ¿quieres cumplir tu deseo?

―Por supuesto. Solo… ― dudó, bajando la mirada. ― Esta situación…

―Mírame Virgo. ― ordenó, levantando el rostro de la joven con la punta de sus dedos. ― Que el miedo no te consuma, este es el precio para su deseo.

― ¿Magnolia? ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Los recuerdos de nuestra antigua maestra?

―Todo― aseguró, soltándola. ― es por ustedes. Esta guerra es necesaria, desvanecer la existencia de Lucy, atacar Fairy Tail, involucrar a Tártaros… todo esto el destino. Un destino donde la justicia gobernara, nuestra justicia. Espero no lo olvides.

Le arrebató el saco, forzando el cierre de la puerta de Virgo para devolverla a su mundo. Leo por su parte se mantuvo inquieto, mirando por el horizonte la ciudad de Magnolia hecha un completo alboroto.

― ¿Tú también dudas de mi palabra?― preguntó Pandora desde atrás.

―En lo absoluto. ― respondió, con total calma. ― Si es su decisión yo lo llevare a cabo.

― ¿Incluso matar a tus antiguos compañeros?

―He estado cerca de hacerlo con Levy McGarden.

―Pero no lo hiciste. ― contradijo.

―No me ordeno que lo hiciera, solo dijo que obtuviera la llave de Géminis.

― ¿Y si lo hiciera? ¿Tendrías la voluntad para asesinarla, Leo?

Loke le volteó a ver, descansando sus rodillas sobre el suelo en una reverencia.

―Si es tu deseo, lo hare. Matar, engañar, solo debe ordenar y se hará.

* * *

><p>Todo era un desastre. La gran masa de ciudadanos sobrevolando por sus cabezas ya no estaba separada, pero seguía siendo muy problemática. Distinguir a los heridos por entre todo el tumulto era tedioso y demandaba tiempo, sacar al menos a una persona era difícil por la presión de gravedad que poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza, y cuando después de mucho esfuerzo lograban sacar a uno de la esfera venían esas molestas criaturas demoniacas de color negro a atacar.<p>

Ni bien Mirajane se llevó a la maga de gravedad del camino, los que detenían a Gajeel también escaparon, no sin antes dejar un considerable número de bestias hechas de magia oscura lista para atacar a quién quisiera rescatar a un solo ciudadano.

Daba temor solo acercarse a la masa de gente por tierra, el cuerpo se cubría con la garua de sangre que caía desde lo alto, manchando la ciudad de un aterrador rojo. Por aire las aves del paraíso de Cana, junto a los magos, intentaban por todos los medios deshacerse de las criaturas que refugiaban a los prisioneros. Algunas eran voladoras, otras permanecían en tierra, algunas lanzaban objetos o ataques elementales cuando se les diera la oportunidad, sin dejar espacio para poder rescatar a alguien.

―Esto es un infierno, es imposible rescatar a todos a este paso.

― ¡Deja de ser tan pesimista Jet! ¡Tenemos que protegerlos! Solo tenemos que encontrar la manera antes de que dejen de flotar… ― contestó Cana en un tono preocupado.

Desde que Mira quitó a la enemiga del camino apenas acababa de pasar un minuto. Un minuto sin que lograran rescatar al menos a una centena de personas de las cerca de dos mil que había sobre sus cabezas. El número de magos a su disposición era alto, casi similar al que tuvieron en sus días de gloria antes del incidente en Tenroujima, y aún con esa ventaja, no podían ganar.

― ¡Cana-san! ¡Necesitamos más aves! ― gritó Romeo desde un tejado.

― ¡Ok!

Tener más de treinta volando de aquí por allá con su magia era manejable, de crear más sería incapaz de defenderse con algún otro hechizo.

― ¡Oi Elfman! ― llamó. ― necesito que m hagas de escudo, necesitamos más aves y magos en el aire así que convocaré más. ¡Rápido!

El mago Take Over destruyó a una bestia que estaba trepada en su espalda, con toda la piel escamosa de su transformación en lagarto y corrió a ayudar a su amiga. Se coloco delante de ella, apartando a los diversos monstruos oscuros que se van acercando al verla indefensa.

Si Evergreen estuviera hay habría reducido todas esas cosas a piedra solida.

Cana se concentró lo más que pudo, se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a recitar unas palabras mientras lanzaba cartas una tras otra, las figuras en cada carta se modificaron por la apariencia de las aves del paraíso, emergiendo lentamente de las cartas una a una.

― ¡Cana apresúrate!― se quejó Macao.

― ¡Eso intento hombre! ― se quejó, apresurando el proceso de materialización de su magia.

Iba bien dentro de lo que cabía, ya tenía unas quince aves listas para volar, todas a espera de sus órdenes.

― ¡Saquen a todos los que puedan o las convierto en parrilla! ― ordenó con aire militar.

Sus creaciones no esperaron ni dos segundos para salir volando directamente a la esfera de gente, asustadas por la amenaza de su propietaria. Ser hija de Gildarts no era cosa de risa, con el nivel de magia en su cuerpo podría mejorar las capacidades de sus cartas con facilidad, claro que si no estuviera la gravedad otra sería la historia.

― ¡¿Cómo le va a Mirajane?! ― preguntó Droy, tomando a unas cuatro personas con sus raíces mágicas.

Warren se quejó en silencio, sobrevolando más alto para poder ubicarla. ― ¡No tiene caso! ¡No la contacto!

Cana farfulló maldiciones en voz baja, respirando profundo para lograr continuar con el complicado método de materializar muchas más aves en poco tiempo. Tener a Elfman dando gritos de guerra mientras acababa con cuanta bestia se le lanzara encima no ayudaba tampoco, menos con el asqueroso hedor de muerte que se sentía por sobre toda la ciudad.

― ¡Carajo Elfman deja de gritar! ¡No me dejas concentrarme!― se quejó en voz alta, asestándole un puñete en la cabeza sin importarle la dureza de su piel.

El peliblanco se volteó ofendido. ― ¡Golpear por la espalda no es de hombres!― argumentó, atrapando con una mano a un monstruo que se l lanzó encima.

― ¡Soy mujer imbécil! ¡Ahora haz guardia en silencio o te golpeo de nuevo!

Se sentó de vuelta en el suelo de golpe, reintentando materializar de nuevo a más aves sin tomar en cuenta los gritillos nada disimulados que Elfman daba a cada golpe hecho. Kami, aún no le cabía en el cerebro que Evergreen siendo tan refinada aceptara salir con él formalmente.

― ¡Oi miren, se están retrayendo!

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa seguían, varias de sorpresa y los gritos de batalla se dejaban de escuchar. Cana abrió los ojos, observando que las bestias que se oponían ante Elfman retrocedían entre risas. Lo mismo sucedía en varios puntos de batalla e incluso en el cielo, donde se iban alejando poco a poco de sus rehenes.

― ¿Qué está pasando ahora? ― se preguntó Cana, sorprendida por el inusual comportamiento de las bestias.

Las risas de aquellas deformes criaturas oscuras le daba malísima espina.

* * *

><p>― ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ― preguntó Nora, acercándose a su compañero de equipo.<p>

Kurozaku asintió entre risas, sentado en el borde de los vitrales de la iglesia de Magnolia.

―Mucho, como Pandora se fue a divertir con Titania decidí participar también. ¿Y tú? ¿No iras a ayudar a Mey-chan?

―Nah… Lee estará a cargo de traerla, además, mi papel en esta función está por comenzar. ― mencionó con diversión. ―Si tus demonios no se apartan me los comeré también, Kurozaku.

El pelirrojo sonrió, levantó un brazo en dirección al nefasto escenario de pelea, movió un poco los dedos y se puso de pie.

―Listo, tienes diez segundos antes de que se desvanezcan junto a la habilidad de Mey-chan. ― advirtió, observando con interés como el peliblanco se acomoda la capucha y se alista para saltar. ― Déjame ver un buen espectáculo.

Nora sonrió. ―Nada menos que eso, compañero. ― Y saltó.

Sus pies hicieron contacto con el suelo apenas en tres segundos, apartando una capa de polvo en el proceso, teniendo de escolta a dos de los demonios de Kurozaku.

―Hora del verdadero show.

Posó sus manos en el suelo, expandiendo un brillante sello mágico color arena que crecía exponencialmente.

―Es hora de caer, Magnolia. ―murmuró extasiado.

* * *

><p>Todos los magos de Fairy Tail se retraen, siendo acorralados por un número mucho mayor de demonios que emergen del suelo mismo. Retroceden en grupo, intentando atacar sin éxito a sus enemigos, quiénes reían de manera retorcida, hasta ser cubiertos por la sombra de la gran masa de gente sobre sus cabezas.<p>

― ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ― gritó Macao. Confundido por el cambio de actitud de sus atacantes.

Los demonios ríen, acumulándose uno tras otros en una masa oscura con forma humana.

― **¡Magnolia ha caído! **― exclamó la figura, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria.

El suelo comienza a temblar, aumentando la intensidad entre las risas de los demonios.

― ¡¿Un terremoto?!

Las casas y residencias tiemblan como hojas a merced de una tormenta, retumba el sonido de los vidrios y gritos desesperados de los magos y personas por cielo y tierra. El suelo se resquebraja, tragándose casas, negocios y asustando a más de uno por casi caer en las profundas fisuras.

El espectro oscuro se eleva, llevándose consigo a todos los demonios del terreno.

― **¡Tártaros ha vencido!**

Frente a sus ojos, todo parece desplomarse, los espectros se desvanecen poco a poco mientras todos luchan por alejarse de algún lugar que este ha punto de desplomarse.

― ¡En el cielo!

Cana volteó a mirar ante el grito aterrado de Romeo, sobre ella y sus compañeros de batalla el mal augurio no tiene fin.

― ¡La magia de gravedad se ha ido! ¡Todas las personas se están cayendo!

Las caras de terror de todos los magos no se explican tanto desastre, mientras muchos intentan atrapar a cuantos puedan en el aire, la gente continúa en caída libre, rogando por ser salvada.

― ¡Son demasiados!

― ¡No podemos salvarlos a todos! ― reclamó Lucky.

― ¡Cana!

― ¡Siguen cayendo!

La castaña ahogo un grito de angustia en la boca, viendo a centenas de gente caer directo hacia ella.

_Magnolia está perdida._ Pensó, escuchando el eco de los gritos que resuenan por sus oídos.

* * *

><p>― ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ― se quejó el rubio, sujetándose a un poste cercano para no caer. ― ¿Están bien por allá?― preguntó elevando la voz por sobre el ruido del terremoto.<p>

Su compañero aseguró a lo lejos, sujetando a su pequeño Exceed en su regazo.

―Tenemos que apresurarnos a ayudar. ― advirtió el rubio. ― ¡Hey Lector! ¿Logras ver algo?

El exceed de pelaje rojo asintió. ― ¡Veo un montón de magos en la plaza! ¡También la gente!

―Debe ser ese montículo gigante que vimos a los lejos. ― mencionó Rogue. ― Será mejor apresurarnos, Yukino debe de estar allí.

―Tienes razón, vamos Rogue. ― respondió el rubio. ― Será mejor ir por aire. ¡Lector vamos!

El exceed asintió bajando a recoger a su mejor amigo por la espalda.

Una vez que ambos fueron sujetados por sus exceed comenzaron el vuelo en dirección a la plaza central de la ciudad, evadiendo todos los escombros de edificios y casas que caían por la ciudad.

―Esto se ve horrible. ― mencionó Sting. ― Más le vale a Yukino estar a salvo. ― murmuró.

―Froch, Lector más rápido. Tenemos que ayudar a Fairy Tail antes de que Natsu-san…

Las palabras de Rogue se cortan, al igual que el vuelo de ambos exceed ante el estridente rugido que hace eco por toda la ciudad.

El llamado de Natsu para los demás Dragon Slayer.

Rogue y Sting se voltearon a ver, mirando al cielo, entendiendo a la perfección el mensaje dirigido hacia ellos.

Cuando el rugido termino se pudo escuchar otro mucho más grave y bajo por un extremo de la ciudad.

―Gajeel… ― exclamó Rogue, mirando en dirección al rugido.

Sting lo tomó del brazo, jalándolo para continuar con el vuelo.

―No vendrá, tenemos que decirle que estamos aquí para calmarlo, ese rugido no era normal, algo debe de pasar que se ha negado a cumplir la orden de Natsu-san… ¡Vamos!

Rogue se mordió la boca y asintió.

― ¡Muchachos!

El llamado agudo de la joven maga sorprendió a los dos dragones, quienes voltearon hacia atrás, observando la figura voladora de Wendy y Happy. La joven peli azul pasó de largo junto al felino, adentrándose a toda velocidad bajo el centro de la gran masa que amenazaba con caer. Los miembros de Sabertooth la siguieron a la misma velocidad, resguardando a la chica.

Sabían bien qué hacer.

― ¡Wendy no lo lograremos! ― exclamó asustado Happy, usando toda la fuerza de sus alas para volar más rápido.

Wendy vaciló un poco. ―Lo haremos. ― aseguró, levantando un brazo para usar su magia sobre las alas de Happy. ― ¡Más rápido, Happy!

La magia de apoyo aumentó el tamaño de las alas de Happy, brindándole mucho más potencia de vuelo.

― ¡Aquí vamos!― gritó, acercándose cada vez más al suelo, apenas a unos diez metros del centro de gente que comienza a caer desde el cielo.

― ¡Cana-san apártense todos! ― gritó Wendy, soltándose de Happy para derrapar sobre el suelo, en dirección al centro de la caída. Las alas del Exceed se desvanecieron tan pronto la soltó, estampándose de frente con el cuerpo de Romeo, quién lo ataja entre el alboroto.

― ¡Wendy!― exclamó Cana, observando a la joven Dragon Slayer posicionarse sobre el suelo con ambos brazos extendidos, acumulando todo su poder mágico. ― ¡La gente…!

― ¡Apártense! ¡Yo me encargo! ― respondió Wendy. El sello mágico de la magia del cielo brilló con intensidad sobre sus pies, en respuesta a la fuerte determinación de la chica.

Los magos se apartaron en rastras, cayendo por la inmensa fuerza del terremoto que continua.

― ¡Wendy! ― llamó Cana, apartándose del gigantesco sello mágico, observando como diversas personas están a solo unos segundos de golpearse contra el suelo.

La maga respiró profundo, lista para llevar a cabo una de sus magias más poderosas.

― **¡**_**S**__**hoha Tenkūsen!***_

_**¡En medio del caos llega la ayuda! ¡Wendy, la Dragon Slayer del Cielo convoca su más fuerte ataque!**_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Avance*

¡El aliado de Fairy Tail llega! Una amarga derrota con el símbolo de Tártaros marcado en su terreno, crudas noticias y amenazas grandes apagan la voluntad de pelea de Fairy Tail , el momento de renacer de entre las cenizas se acerca poco a poco.

En el siguiente capitulo : _**¡Sabertooth, aliados dragones al rescate!**_

_**S**__**hoha Tenkūsen**:_Devastación de Luz-Taladro del Cielo

* * *

><p>Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que publique Fairy Tail que sentía que había perdido la onda de mi propio fic. u.u<br>Debo pedir unas muy sinceras disculpas, ha pasado muchisimo tiempo desde que publique y no tengo palabras para decir cuanto lo siento. Entre la universidad y conservar mis energías para no caer desmayada por ahí - producto del exceso de cosas por hacer- y la falta de inspiración he estado retrasando esta actualización, creo que varios se pudieron olvidar de mi fic x(. Bueno, no les prometo una actualización semanal porque me es imposible, tengo muchos fics en desarrollo y , siendo este el que más paginas contiene, es complicado poder actualizar.

Aún así he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo porque este capitulo sea muy entretenido, emocionante y divertido. Me ha gustado mucho la emoción en este capitulo, así como creo que habrá cosas positivas que han de notar. La primera es que Sabertooth ha aparecido en mi fic, en la proxima entrega especificare como es que se llevan tan bien ambos gremios. Segundo, Lector esta vivo - odie muchísimo como murió aunque guardo la esperanza de que Minerva lo haya tele transportado o algo por el estilo-y busque los colores de su pelaje y el complicado sexo de Froch, quién me salia como masculino pero si estoy equivocada díganmelo Tercero, Natsu ya volvio.

¡Natsu al fin llegó! Ya saben porque la tardanza de Natsu, digo que valio la pena que se tardara xD . Además de que aún se preocupa por el gremio y todo, ya veremos en el próximo capitulo como se relaciona con Sting y Rogue. Tenemos a Yukino, quién nos dará nuevas luces sobre los espíritus celestiales. :) Asimismo y no menos importante, quiero resaltar el maravilloso video al cual hago referencia para que vean al inicio. Pertenece a loosecontroiPL y me fascino demasiado como para no mostrárselos, denle me gusta en Youtube ;).

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic aun con mis tardanzas, agradezco sus reviews y favoritos. :) Me alegran mucho.

Cuídense y hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Sabertooth

**Aclaración: **La canción que más me inspiro fue COALTAR de Hiroyuki Sawano del album de Ao no Exorcist Gekijouban. Sí lo encuentran en versión completa genial, aunque como veran cuando escuchan la canción, es bastante dark xD. Solo una referencia si desean tener una canción para escuchar. :)

* * *

><p>― ¡Wendy!― exclamó Cana, observando a la joven Dragon Slayer posicionarse sobre el suelo con ambos brazos extendidos, acumulando todo su poder mágico. ― ¡La gente…!<p>

― ¡Apártense! ¡Yo me encargo! ― respondió Wendy. El sello mágico de la magia del cielo brilló con intensidad sobre sus pies, en respuesta a la fuerte determinación de la chica.

Los magos se apartaron en rastras, cayendo por la inmensa fuerza del terremoto que continua.

― ¡Wendy! ― llamó Cana, apartándose del gigantesco sello mágico, observando cómo diversas personas están a solo unos segundos de golpearse contra el suelo.

La maga respiró profundo, lista para llevar a cabo una de sus magias más poderosas.

― _**¡**__**Shoha Tenkūsen!**_

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

―Dialogo de los personajes―

Pensamientos de los Personajes y/o Recuerdos

**Capitulo 7:****"**_**¡Sabertooth, aliados dragones al rescate!**_**"**

El fiero movimiento de su brazo derecho hacia el extremo contrario, junto al resplandor voraz de su círculo mágico levanta con velocidad la primera fase de su letal técnica de batalla, aquella que por meses entrenó hasta el cansancio , ahora le permite mantener a flote centenares de vida en el aire, a varios metros sobre su cabeza.

―Tranquilos, Fairy Tail los salvará ― dijo, con una sonrisa amable a los aterrados ciudadanos ―. Todo acabara pronto, no teman.

Los rostros en pánico de niños y adultos se alumbran de esperanza, con lágrimas de alivio cayendo una y otra vez de sus rostros agotados.

―Sujétense fuerte ― advirtió la chica, respirando profundo.

Un segundo impulso de magia es absorbido por el cuerpo de la joven dragón Slayer, la segunda fase está a punto de tomar lugar. Con la elegancia que observó una vez en su madre adoptiva remueve su brazo izquierdo, impulsando a los ciudadanos unos cortos metros más arriba, manteniendo la estabilidad en una danza de brazos de piernas, giros y respiraciones profundas.

El remolino de viento puro y cálido impulsa a la gente, logrando no solo hacerla flotar en el aire, a salvo; sino también posicionando varios sobre los techos más cercanos y al alcance de los compañeros magos del gremio de la hada. Algunos ríen y gritan de alegría al ver como son salvados, otros ruegan por su pronto rescate mientras la muchedumbre de magos de la ciudad de Magnolia se reúne a toda máquina para ayudar a Wendy.

La magia de dragón Slayer es poderosa, más no infinita. Solo durara algunos minutos hasta que la maga agote sus reservas en su totalidad, dejando centenares a merced de la gravedad.

― ¡Apresúrense, tenemos una ciudad que salvar! ― comando Macao. El ya retirado mago jala a la castaña de la fortuna más lejos de Wendy, brindándole el espacio suficiente al viento para reunirse ―. ¡Cana! ― llamó, remeciendo el brazo de la hija de Gildarts. ― ¡Cana, reacciona!

Su comando llega a oídos de todos los asistentes, que corren uno tras otros a ayudar a los indefensos civiles.

― ¡Cana, vuelve en ti! ―gritó, palpando el rostro aterrado de la castaña.

La embriagadora maga volteó, más por el alarido de batalla que lanzan sus compañeros mientras asisten a Wendy que por el llamado de atención de Macao. Su vista se enfoca en los aun, vivos, ciudadanos; el terror de la destrucción total de hace segundos se reemplaza con un alivio que le quita el aliento, víctima del cambio de emociones tan brusco.

_¿Qué rayos estaba pasando en Magnolia?_

Su alma se remueve inquieta, el temor de la duda la corroe con una telaraña de temor que va apresando sus movimientos. El eco de aquellos alaridos de los demonios oscuros, combinados con el grito de las personas, el olor de sangre y muerte combinados en un elixir de destrucción total.

_¿Qué hubiera pasado…?_

― ¿Cana? ¿Hey, te sientes bien? ― preguntó Macao, a su lado.

_Sí Wendy no hubiera llegado a tiempo._

El espíritu guerrero de siempre se reemplaza por la cobardía, la risa y el clamor de victoria de Tártaros resonando en sus oídos.

_¡Magnolia ha caído!_

¿Era cierto? Su gremio, el siempre orgulloso y todopoderoso Fairy Tail… ¿en verdad? ¿Estuvieron tan cerca de la derrota?

_¿Qué sería de Magnolia, de los ciudadanos… que hubiera sido de nosotros?_

El temblor de la tierra se vuelve más temible, como intentando quebrar su frágil voluntad. La piel se le eriza en un temblor involuntario, quienes fueran sus enemigos, bien sabían con que meterse.

―Estoy bien ― apresuró a responder, levantándose con la ayuda del varón. El peso de la culpa aún la remueve por dentro ―. Creare más aves para apresurar el rescate, dile a Elfman que vigile a Wendy en caso de que nos ataquen de nuevo.

― ¿Estás segura? Estás a punto de alcanzar tu límite de magia ― comentó Macao, un poco más alejado para darle el debido espacio a su invocación.

_Cae, cae, justo como te hemos dicho._

Cana sonrió. ― Preocúpate por la ciudad, viejo ― dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona ―. Debemos encontrar al que está causando los temblores después de salvar a todos ¡Vete ya!

_Porque si te levantas…_

En la lejanía, los fieros ojos de Kurozaku destellan de deseo. Quiere ver ese espíritu tembloroso caer victima de su poder. Quiero verla crujir en el temor, sabe que está cerca, no faltará mucho, solo una pequeña ayuda y su valor se romperá como el vidrio, reflejando su rostro cubierto por el pánico.

―Mal, mal querida ― susurró, juntando las manos con pasión retorcida ―. Tus criaturitas molestan a Nora y sobretodo… a mí.

Se relame los labios, a espera del hermoso color carmín que pronto danzara sobre sus dedos.

―Juguemos hadas. ¡Aún no hemos terminado con ustedes!

Se pone de pie como un resorte, alzando los brazos. Una brisa tenebrosa, contaminada de perversidad pura hace contraer su cuerpo en pura excitación.

_¡Quiero que tiemblen en verdadero terror! ¡Fairy Tail!_

Santa destrucción, deseo de venganza, de partir aquellos corazones tan orgullosos por justicia.

―Métanse en nuestro camino, y los haremos crujir en gritos de agonía ― recito, las yemas de sus dedos se pintan del azabache de las sombras, los vidrios de la iglesia se rompen victimas del movimiento telúrico y la acumulación de magia oscura sobre su punto más alto ―. ¡La hora del banquete ha llegado, almas del inframundo!

Sus brazos refulgen en tinieblas, el aire que se reúne alrededor de Wendy se tiñe de la misma oscuridad rechazando la pureza de la magia de la dragón Slayer, quién hace su mejor esfuerzo por no deshacer su ataque. El aguante es reacio, pero el ataque es aún más fuerte. A su alrededor, los magos se apresuran por ayudar, a la espera del siguiente ataque.

_¡¿Qué está pasando?! _― pensó, purificando lo más que puede su propio aire. El viento mágico tan cálido y lucido se convierte en una neblina oscura, con alaridos de terror resonando en el aire.

― ¡Apresúrense! ― grito en un alarido Cana, invocando apenas dos aves del paraíso más, y fallando en otros cuatro intentos, el borde de su magia le bloquea.

_¡No ahora! ¡Magnolia está en peligro!_

* * *

><p>― ¿Qué demonios es eso? ― musitó, con la vista perdida en el cielo lejano del centro de la ciudad.<p>

Erza, apoyada en él, levanta la vista ante el tono contrariado del mago de fuego. Sus pupilas se contraen en terror ante la vista de la prospera ciudad de Magnolia.

―I-Imposible… Magnolia… ― su voz se quiebra en desesperación.

La magia de viento tan reconocible de Wendy apenas se ve entre las tinieblas que danzan alrededor del centro de la ciudad, un círculo de espectros con alaridos escalofriantes que te erizan la piel de solo escuchar el eco. Todos ellos golpeando el perfecto remolino de magia de la maga curativa, impulsándose una y otra vez.

― ¡Los ciudadanos! ― exclamó Erza, en un temeroso recuerdo. El agarre de Natsu la detiene de su cometido de avanzar, jalándola de nuevo a su posición ― ¡Natsu tenemos que ir! ¡Magnolia está…!

― ¡Cuidado! ― exclamó el mago, lanzándola al suelo y cubriéndola el mismo.

El calor del fuego del dragón la sofoca por unos segundos, el cuerpo del Dragneel la cubre, escuchando el quiebre de piedra y roca sobre su cabeza. Los orbes de Titania se abren, al descubrir que no solo la tierra tiembla al compás de los gritos de la lejanía, sino que un ser los ataca por arriba.

― ¡Quítate del medio! ―exclamó Natsu, alzando un brazo envuelto en llamas para atacar a su enemigo.

Frente a él, un golem de piedra de tres metros, envueltos en demonios oscuros se ríe ante su pedido.

― **¡Juguemos, mago de fuego! **― dijo divertido el golem, lanzando más y más piedras en contra del fuego mortífero de Natsu.

La roca se derrite al contacto, pero no permite a los magos de Fairy Tail atacar por el continuo golpe del golem, quién golpea con sus puños de roca la defensa de fuego.

― **¡Juguemos, hadas! **_―_ gritó divertido, con un torcido tono de malicia en la voz, el eco de los demonios de sombras rodeándolos solo crece ante la única posibilidad de resguardo de Natsu y Erza ― **¿Qué pasa? ¡Vengan a jugar! ¡JUGUEMOS HADAS!**

* * *

><p>― ¡Vengan a festejar conmigo! ― gritó Kurozaku, sus cabellos rojos bailando en las penumbras sombras de su alrededor, sus ennegrecidas manos juntando una esfera de energía que a pocos toma más forma, asimilando un feto con cuernos en la cabeza y alas en la espalda ― ¡La muerte de los santos terrenales está a tu servicio!<p>

Las nubes alrededor de Magnolia se ensombrecen ante el cantico maléfico del miembro de Tártaros, sumándose también al círculo de invocación de demonios y almas malditas que ataca la magia de Wendy. Los gritos de ciudadanos y magos hacen eco en el aire, cortando la esperanza con el cuchillo frívolo de la desesperación, cada miembro de Fairy Tail pelea a diestra y siniestra contra los demonios oscuros que se acercan a la base del Shoha Tenkuzen en busca de la invocadora.

― ¡Eso es! ¡Griten! ― exclamó, observando con ojos exorbitados como el feto en sus manos emite un latido estridente. ― Ven a mí, querido, este día comerás el terror de muchos ― dijo, acunando al bebe entre sus brazos llenos de oscura magia, sus dedos tocan apenas el rostro del infante dormido, cuando un par de demonios lo cubre del voraz ataque de luz que viene en su dirección.

La sombra de sus demonios se diluye ante el ataque, pero la sonrisa en su rostro solo crece ante la victima que está a punto de atacar.

― ¿Vienes a morir, Sting de Sabertooth? ― llamó, mirando desde lo alto la figura del dragón blanco en el techo de la iglesia ―. Me sorprende que lograras hallarme con tanta facilidad. O debo decir… me sorprende que te atrevas a venir ― dijo, con actitud altanera.

El dragón Slayer se mordió los labios. Encontrar la fuente de aquella magia oscura no fue nada sencillo, a decir verdades se había guiado más por el creciente terror que se arremolinaba en su pecho a cada paso que daba hacia la iglesia.

Su guía fue el instinto de terror que emanaba por los poros de aquel pelirrojo.

― ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿O debo decir… el demonio? ― preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Sting, por instinto, retrocedió dos pasos.

―Haces bien en temer, Dragon Slayer ― comento Kurozaku, con una mano dirigida hacia su oponente ―. Conoces bien… tu limitada capacidad.

La oscuridad que rodea al miembro de Tártaros en tan densa que envuelve a Sting en una temible sensación de vomito. Esa temible oscuridad, llena de malicia y destrucción no tiene comparación a ninguna que haya visto, pero aún con el terror recorriendo sus venas se mantiene parado frente al mago oscuro.

― ¿Limitada? Me subestimas ― dijo, ignorando el frió sudor que recorre su nuca ―. No tengo intención de perder ante ti.

Kurozaku sonríe, sujetando con seguridad el feto oscuro con su brazo derecho. ― ¿En serio? Suena interesante, supongo que puedo probarte ― dijo, con un chasquido de dedos ―. Veamos de que eres capaz, dragón blanco de Sabertooth.

Los demonios oscuros se acumulan alrededor de Kurozaku, riendo maquiavélicos.

―Vayan chicos, entreténganse ― ordenó Kurozaku, señalando a Sting ―. Cómanselo entero.

Las invocaciones infernales rieron más fuerte, tras aglomerarse entre ellos hasta formar un demonio aun más grande y terrorífico, tres grandes cuernos salen de su cabeza, cinco colas con puntas de cuchillo bailando maliciosas hacia Sting.

El rubio mago apretó los puños, aquella risa más el temblor de sus pies por el movimiento de la iglesia no le ayuda.

_Debo detenerle a como dé lugar._

* * *

><p>―Esto es más divertido de lo que esperaba ― comentó entre risas, manteniendo sus manos fijas en el sello mágico ―. Pandora debió traernos hace tanto.<p>

Sus risas hacen juego al de las sombras que lo rodean, cubriéndolo en la oscuridad del ojo ajeno.

―Kurozaku debe estar muy entretenido, apuesto lo que sea a que ya invoco a ese niño ― dijo, sentándose un tanto aburrido sobre el sello mágico, que , muy a diferencia de todo el suelo en Magnolia, no tiembla en lo absoluto.

―Entonces Kurozaku es quién controla las sombras, interesante.

Nora volteó la cabeza sin mucho interés, observando cómo los demonios de su compañero de gremio se disipan en un grito agónico. Una risa sarcástica escapa de sus labios, mientras se levanta algo aburrido.

―Felicitaciones por descubrirme ― dijo, apartando el polvo de sus ropas. ― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

De entre las sombras, la figura de Rogue se deja ver. Expulsando un aura de sombras producto del uso de la técnica del Dragon Force.

―Huh, entiendo. ¿Crees que puedes pelear conmigo? ― retó, aumentando el movimiento de la tierra alrededor de su escondite ―. Lamento decirte, dragón de las sombras…

Rogue esquiva con astucia dos grandes pedazos de roca destruida que viajan en su dirección, camuflándose con las sombras del escondite de Nora para acechar a su enemigo.

―Qué detesto la oscuridad ― comentó Nora, soltando la pequeña esfera que siempre lleva en su mano.

El tintineo de la esfera resuena contra el suelo en un temblor agitado. Nora sonríe desafiante y pisa fuerte, logrando que el suelo impulse la esferilla a lo alto de la casona que ocupa como escondite temporal.

Rogue entrecierra los ojos, alistando sus manos para infringir un ataque de sus garras a la espalda de su enemigo.

El destello de la mirada del peliblanco lo ciega por segundos, viendo descubierto su ataque. Nora lo toma del cuello con total facilidad, expulsando un aura mágica por todo su cuerpo. El agarre se aprieta un poco, Rogue eleva ambas manos envueltas en magia asestando directo en el estomago de su contrincante.

Un grito agónico escapa de su boca.

Con el crujido de sus huesos al romperse por completo.

―Por eso te pregunte, dragón de las sombras… si te creías capaz de pelear a mi altura ― dijo Nora, soltando al mago de Sabertooth. Piedra pura cubre su piel, desintegrándose por la zona donde fue atacado ―. Ni siquiera vales la pena para entretenerme.

La esferilla que cae de vuelta al piso cruje al quiebre de su centro. Las sombras de Rogue lo camuflan de nuevo, abrigándolo en un abrazo protector para alejarlo del enemigo. El segundo miembro de Trinidad ríe, golpeando el suelo con la palma extendida.

―Buen viaje, Rogue Cheney ― anuncia.

Su sonrisa desparece entre la luz que proviene de su esfera de juguete.

Fuera del escondite, sobrevolando el aire, Frosch abre los ojos al no distinguir a su mejor amigo por la brillante luz de la explosión que destroza varios metros a la redonda. Su cuerpo pequeño es expulsado hacia atrás, con el sonido fijo de la explosión y más gritos haciéndose escuchar.

― ¡Rogue!

Su grito se diluye entre el ruido de la ciudad, vuelve a abrir los ojos cuando la destrucción de la explosión cesa, solo para encontrar el cuerpo del miembro de Sabertooth colgando de una viga de tierra de varios metros de altura, y encima de él; al mago de tierra, con su capa insignia balanceando el símbolo de Tártaros contra el viento.

El terremoto de la ciudad se detiene por fin, sin embargo, la derrota de su compañero no le deja notar tal descubrimiento.

― ¡Rogue!

La mirada ámbar de Nora capta al lloroso exceed en la lejanía. Vuelve a ver el cuerpo caído de Rogue colgando apenas de una mano y limpió la sangre de su mejilla, marcada por el ataque de las garras de sombras.

―Buen intento ― calificó, pateando con fuerza la mano de Rogue para verlo caer, aún consciente y con la mirada desafiante ―. Aunque,…

Su vista se dirige de vuelta hacia Frosch, quién duda en acercarse debido al temor. Luego alza la mano contra el aire, el sello mágico color arena resplandeciendo en el lugar de aterrizaje de Rogue.

―… deberás morir por tu osadía.

El rostro del exceed se contrae en terror al ver como del suelo donde caerá su compañero emergen unos nefastos picos de tierra, listos para empalarlo.

El crujido de la piel al ser atravesada suena fuerte en sus orejas.

― ¡ROGUE!

* * *

><p>― ¿Por qué… está pasando esto? ― pregunto, ocultándose lo más que puede entre los brazos del peli vino.<p>

Cobra la aprieta más contra sí, tratando de calmar el inminente llanto que ella profiere. La marca de color rojo sobre su hombro descubierto, junto a su esencia mágica los mantiene a salvo.

Su voz, aunque baja, denota su preocupación ―. Están enojados, Kurozaku y Nora nunca actúan de manera tan destructiva; incluso Pandora ha intervenido.

― ¡Cobra! ― gritó Kinana, al ver como dos demonios vienen directos hacia ellos. Su pareja solo la protege con su cuerpo, con una mano hacia adelante para ordenar la detención de ambos demonios.

― **¡Es el joven Cobra! ¡No podemos tocarle!**_― _aclaró el primero de ellos, deteniendo a su similar.

El segunda da un chasqueo de aburrimiento, para dirigir su vista a la maga Take Over―. **Pero a su amiguita sí, puedo olerlo… ¡La esencia de las hadas en su magia! **

El siseo corrupto de su voz irrita a Cobra, quién haciendo uso de sus privilegios como miembro de Tártaros alza su garras llenas de veneno en contra del demonio, los ojos dilatados en un brillo violáceo, la piel escamosa color escarlata subiendo por sus brazos.

―Desobedece las ordenes, demonio y te haré ver un infierno aún peor ― advirtió, señalando con el dedo la ya no tan sonriente figura del espectro ―. Ella está conmigo así que… ¡aléjense de mi vista!

El grito manda volando en el acto al par de espectros, de vuelta a buscar una presa más accesible. Cobra, con un suspiro bajo detiene su flujo mágico, tomando a la chica por los hombros.

La alejó un poco, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas ―. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí, las cosas se saldrán de control, Kinana.

―P-Pero… los demás, Fairy Tail esta…― murmuró.

Cobra poso sus dedos sobre sus labios, callándola ―. Tu seguridad es mi prioridad ahora, discúlpame ― dijo, en voz baja, deslizando su mano por la nuca de su compañera ―. Debes estar a salvo.

La mirada confundida de Kinana dura poco, antes de caer inconsciente entre los brazos de su pareja, Cobra la asegura un poco, cubriéndola con la capa por el reverso del símbolo de Tártaros.

―Lo siento, Kinana ― dijo, apretando el agarre en sus brazos ―. Trinidad no tendrá piedad de ninguno en esta ciudad, Fairy Tail… caerá.

* * *

><p>― ¡Yo te mato, hada de pacotilla! ― gritó Mey, envuelta en furia. A su lado, Lee la sujeta del brazo para evitar que salte en contra de la destruida maga que apenas se ve en los escombros.<p>

―Mey, ya fue suficiente ― dijo, jalando a la chica.

La nada gravitacional giró fastidiada ― ¡No! ¡Esa tonta me hizo deshacer mi magia! ¡Nora-sama estará decepcionado de mí! ― reclamó, alzando la mano en dirección a los escombros donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Mira ―. No me iré sin tener mi venganza.

El Take Over del Satan Soul recubre el cuerpo de Mirajane en un estado deplorable, lleno de heridas y cortes por doquier. Mey levanta la mano, alzando a la maga por entre los escombros vagamente consciente.

― ¿Cómo debería cobrarme? ― se pregunto Mey, con una sonrisa aburrida ―. ¡Ya sé! Vamos a practicar ese pequeño encantamiento que Era me enseño.

Lee levantó una ceja―. Abstente, Mey. Pandora-sama está llamándonos, debemos reunirnos para acabar con este juego.

La peli azul sonríe ―. Entendido, entonces tendré que acabar con esto rápido. Dame una espada ― pidió, con la mano extendida.

Lee extendió el arma aburrido ―. Apresúrate, nos están esperando.

―Sí, sí, ya voy mama ― ironizó Mey, apretando el mango de la espada con una mano. El cuerpo de Mirajane levitando justo en la dirección de lanzamiento, Mey se relame los labios ―. Esto te pasa por meterte.

El lanzamiento es casi perfecto, traspasando las gruesas escamas que protegen la piel de la Strauss como mantequilla, justo en medio del pecho.

―Bye, bye, hada ― susurró Mey, entrando a un portal, seguida por Lee. Este ultimo, solo ve caer el cuerpo de la maga hasta el suelo, con un dejo de desconfianza antes de desvanecerse tras el portal cerrado.

La reapertura del portal muestra las caras pacientes de los demás miembros de Tártaros más Loke, quién tiene el rostro cubierto por la blanca capucha, además de Kurozaku, quién parece muy entretenido con las vista bajo los pies del grupo.

―Se tardaron― reprimió Pandora, dando una mirada al par ―. Tuviste un encuentro con el demonio Mirajane ¿no? ¿Qué te pareció? ― pregunto con obvio interés.

Mey ríe, colgándose del brazo de Nora ―. Cede a golpes, pero aún así fue emocionante ― comentó ―. ¡Oh, Nora-sama! ¡Su rostro está sangrando!

El griterío de Mey por la herida de su pareja cede entre los regaños de Zaru y Lee; mientras Pandora mantiene la magia de gravedad desde donde pueden ver todo Magnolia.

― ¿Vas a usarlo? ― preguntó, señalando el bebe tenebroso en brazos de Kurozaku. ― Ya he olvidado la última vez que lo invocaste.

El pelirrojo le sacó la lengua, en una mueca divertida. ― ¿Y a poco no te mueres por ver lo que hará? ¡Estoy ansioso por terminar este espectáculo!

Nora sonríe ante el entusiasmo de su compañero, teniendo en brazos a una Mey preocupada por la marca en su rostro.

― ¿Empezamos, Pandora? ― inquirió, soltando a su pareja por un rato.

Los cabellos negros de la maga danzan contra el aire contaminado, acompañada de las risas y halagos de las criaturas del inframundo, avanza a paso fijo por entre el cielo, como si se tratara de un piso invisible, seguida de Leo. Finalmente se detiene a aproximadamente unos quince metros del grupo, voltea y extiende los brazos hacia Kurozaku y Nora, con una amplia sonrisa torcida emoción en su rostro.

―Mostremos de que está hecho un verdadero gremio oscuro ― dijo, el brillo frio de la insignia de Tártaros refulgiendo sobre su piel. ― ¡Hora del show!

El grito de anuncio resuena en las sonrisas perversas de Nora y Kurozaku, quiénes saltan en direcciones contrarias; ubicándose cada uno en perfecta diagonal de Pandora. Los tres miembros restantes de Tártaros se concentran en su tarea secundaria, Mey va rápido a refugiarse tras la espalda de Nora, mientras que sus dos compañeros varones se posicionan a espaldas de Pandora, un poco más alejados de la presencia del espíritu celestial.

―Kurozaku, vas primero ― mencionó Nora, con la vista fija en los escombros de Magnolia.

El pelirrojo se relame los labios, extasiado por el privilegio de comenzar el nefasto ritual del gremio oscuro.

―Entendido.

Levantó el brazo cubierto por tinieblas hacia el cielo, la vista perdida en las tenebrosas nubes que se arremolinan como un nuevo huracán por sobre su espacio.

― ¡Vengan a mí, la orden de los caídos del dios del nuevo mundo! ― recitó, con una voz macabra.

Las tinieblas refulgen, mientras los demonios oscuros se multiplican uno tras otros entre gritos de agonía estremecedora.

― ¡Arrástrense desde las celdas de nuestro señor, griten y regocíjense! ¡La sangre de los habitantes del cielo yo les ofrezco!

El asfixiante olor a sangre y muerte pasa inadvertido por los miembros del gremio oscuro, mientras en el suelo, los ojos desorbitados de diversos magos de Fairy Tail se enfoca tenebroso huracán de magia negra que comienza a rodear la ciudad.

* * *

><p>― ¡Argh!<p>

La exclamación de dolor sale acompañada de un rastro de sangre, manchando de nuevo el traje de Wendy. Sus brazos adoptan el mismo color siniestro de su entorno, sus piernas tiemblan ante el dolor de purificar tanta esencia negativa mientras efectúa su técnica, pero la visión de que aún muchísimas personas dependen de ella para sobrevivir la mantiene firma en su sitio.

―**Comámosla, a la dama del dragón santo.**

La maléfica voz le cala hasta los huesos y por segunda vez durante el ataque se atreve a abrir sus ojos, encontrándose con la retorcida cara de un demonio, quién extiende su brazo destrozado por el viento mágico de la barrera hacia ella.

― **¡Quiero tu sangre! ¡Quiero tu vida, hada!**

― ¡Aléjate de mí! ― exclamó en un susto repentino, moviendo su brazo en la danza de ataque para lograr destrozarlo con su viento.

Su respiración se acelera ante el susto, cayendo en cuenta de los múltiples de gritos y clamores de batalla que profieren los demás magos de Fairy Tail para protegerla de los ataques externos. Los poros saltan de terror, su propia piel se va tiñendo en progreso por la esencia oscura que le rodea. Se muerde los labios para calmarse y no dejar caer a los ciudadanos sobre ella.

_¡Calma, confía en los demás! ¡Todo estará bien!_

― **¡Puedo oírlo! ¡Tu alma tiembla de terror!**

Aquellos ojos vacios de emoción la ven con una sonrisa escalofriante y sedienta de muerte, tan cerca que puede sentir el aliento del demonio sobre su rostro.

― ¡Ah!

El temblor de su cuerpo se intensifica al sentir como aquella sombra demoniaca la traspasa como una estaca, enfriando su cuerpo a un nivel que no creo posible. El frió es tanto que se convierte en un ardor insoportable, sus brazos y piernas se quedan estáticas ante el terror, mientras ve como el demonio se enrolla a lo largo de su cuerpo exhausto.

― ¡Wendy!

Los gritos de auxilio de los ciudadanos mueren en sus oídos, incapaz de responder ante el terror que la recorre de pies a cabeza.

― **¡Cae, cae! ¡Ríndete ante la desesperación!**

Los ecos de gritos del inframundo la sobrecogen en pánico, anulando en su totalidad la magia de Dragon Slayer.

Una vez más, centenares de personas ven abiertas las puertas de la muerte, cayendo uno tras otros hacia él suelo.

― **¡Jijiji, bienvenidos al infierno!**

Los gritos de auxilio hacen eco entre las calles destruidas, la gente se refugia como puede antes de caer, desquebrajando sus voces ante la cercanía de los demonios oscuros que los rodean uno tras otro.

― **¡Bienvenidos al Tártaros!**

El show de terror ha empezado.

* * *

><p>La risa de diversión de Kurozaku es inicio de la tragedia, mientras uno a uno los demonios van jugando con la gente que cae, traspasándolos como fantasmas y gritándoles maleficios en los oídos.<p>

―Sigo yo, ― aclaró Pandora, con ambas palmas en posición al centro de la ciudad ― mi pequeño obsequio para ti, Fairy Tail.

El sello mágico de gravedad se enciende una vez más sobre la ciudad, alertando a todos los presentes de lo grave de su situación. Desde el cielo, Pandora puede sentir el sabor de la sangre ante su próximo ataque.

―Agradece la visita que te damos del inframundo― declaró, envuelta en el brillo oscuro de su magia.

Los magos de Fairy Tail se aglomeran a atrapar a cuantos pueden, con Elfman transformado en un ogro gigante que atrapa a varios en sus brazos, resistiendo el paso de los demonios a través de su piel. Cana intenta controlar al máximo las aves del paraíso ya invocadas, respirando desde el suelo por el extremo cansancio. Macao intenta sujetar con su magia a cuantos puede con Wakana, protegiendo a Wendy quién es refugiada por el fuego de Romeo.

― ¡Esto está mal! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ― advirtió Warren.

Jet, con la velocidad de su magia hasta el cien por ciento atrapa la gente que las plantas de Droy atajan, principalmente niños y mujeres gestantes en el proceso.

― ¡Atrapen a los niños y las mujeres! ¡RAPIDO! ― comando Max, preparando un colchón de arena en el lugar de caída.

El segundo acto va a empezar. La canción de los demonios es entonada, maléfica en toda su extensión.

**¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! La entrada de las llamas gélidas los espera.**

― ¡Salven a los ciudadanos! ― gritó Macao, al sentir el brillo de la magia de gravedad regresando.

**¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! A nuestros siete principados.**

Pandora mece las manos sobre el aire, apartando a su objetivo ―. Este será mi premio de consuelo por conseguir entretenerme, Titania.

La gente que está al borde de estrellarse de lleno contra el suelo de rocas se ve de nuevo en el suelo, en una caída dolorosa, pero no mortal. Los rostros de los magos que intentan salvar a la gente se retuercen en incredulidad, vislumbrando por entre la oscuridad, la formación del gremio oscuro en lo alto.

― ¡Elfman, arriba! ― avisó Cana, señalando el lugar.

El mago Take Over voltea enfurecido, dispuesto a atacar.

En lo alto, Pandora cierra los ojos ―. Los ciudadanos se salvan, pero…

Sus puños se aprietan.

―Tus compañeros no corren la misma suerte.

**¡Bienvenidos a tu último banquete! ¡Un rey los cuidara!**

El cuerpo de Elfman se azota contra el concreto, ganando nuevos gritos de terror por parte de todos.

― ¡ELFMAN!

**Querido visitante… ¡Disfruta, el infierno abierto ante ti!**

La ayuda no lleva, el sello mágico de gravedad se engulle a todos los magos de Fairy Tail como moscas, atrayéndolos con fuerza hacia el suelo, sin capacidad de moverse.

―Por un momento creí que estabas de su lado, Pandora ― comentó Nora, observando cómo las hadas se retuercen por liberarse de la magia gravitacional.

Su compañera remueve su cabello. ― ¿En serio?

El peliblanco asiente, agachándose un poco para ver los destrozos ―. Bueno, nunca fui un fanático de las ciudades de todos modos.

**¡Porque esta vista, se quedará por siempre hasta tu muerte!**

―Voy a remodelar este lugar ― dijo Nora, con una sonrisa ―. Vamos con la primera ― dijo señalando la catedral insignia de la ciudad.

La iglesia se derrumba con una fuerte explosión, dejando solo retazos.

―Y sigamos con el siguiente ― continuó, señalando lugares al azar.

Dos, tres, nueve, trece, vientres… las explosiones continúan una tras otra, deformando la arquitectura de la emblemática ciudad. La emoción reflejada en los ojos de Nora al verla arder en fuego, gritos y pánico no cesa.

― ¡Es mi turno! ¡Mi turno! ― declaró Kurozaku, soltando al pequeño bebe que flota con sus propias alas delante suyo ―. Hora de despertar, Serafín.

Los ojos del infante se abren, mostrando un infinito color azul brillante, sus alas batiendo en alegría. Kurozaku le señalo la ciudad, con una clara sonrisa.

―Es hora, dales el permiso.

El niño asiente, mientras el resto de Tártaros tapa sus oídos y cierra los ojos, preparados para el temible embrujo del primer mago de Trinidad.

**¡El dueño ha hablado, nuestro mundo les será compartido!**

**¡El Tártaros les mostraremos!**

El demonio con cuerpo de niño abre la boca, exclamando un agudo encantamiento que retuerce a los demonios.

― ¡Mis oídos! ― gritó Lissana, sujetando sus orejas con dolor.

Pronto el escenario de fuego, destrucción y almas merodeando se llena de gritos de más terror. Varias personas caen a los suelos inconscientes, con los ojos desorbitados y la marca de tártaros en la frente.

― ¡Wakaba! ― gritó Macao, al ver a su amigo de toda la vida caer con aquella marca en la frente y un rostro marcado por el pánico ― ¡Wakaba!

El cielo refulge de magia negra, envolviendo de vuelta el canto del niño, que a los pocos segundos, logra dejar a todos en un profundo encantamiento de dolor. Magos, civiles, inocentes o culpables, todos en Magnolia se ven presos de la marca de la furia del mayor enemigo para la justicia.

* * *

><p>― ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Despierta!<p>

― ¡Hey! ¡Ya levántate!

Distingue dos voces familiares entre las que intentan llamarlo, pero siente tanto cansancio y dolor combinados que prefiere ignorarlas por un momento.

― ¡Que te levantes, imbécil!

El dolor de su mejilla contra el puño lo levanta de golpe, no sin antes salir despedido contra una pared cercana. Su cuerpo se retuerce en el dolor de las viejas y, ahora, nuevas heridas; con la vista algo desenfocada observa la bola de pelos rojiza que se pega a su pecho entre lagrimas.

― ¿Lector? ― preguntó, notando al exceed revuelto en sus brazos.

El minino mágico levanto la vista, con gruesas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos ― ¡Sting-kun!

No logra articular palabras ante el estado de desahogo del exceed lloroso, ¿qué le había ocurrido?

―Te encontramos herido e inconsciente en los escombros de la catedral de Magnolia ― informó Rufus, mirando el rostro confundido del rubio.

Un doloroso golpe mental lo trae de vuelta a la realidad de la situación. Su cuerpo vendado de pies a cabeza, el panorama de destrucción, la presencia de sus compañeros de gremio e incluso, la preocupación de Lector.

―Oye, Rufus. ¿Qué rayos paso? ― preguntó, levantándose con su exceed en brazos ―. Lo último que recuerdo es pelear con un loco de pelo color tomate…y luego… espera, ¿qué paso luego?

Orga, quién propino el puñetazo de buenos días a Sting lanza un chasquido de fastidio.

―Te dieron una paliza, eso paso ― dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio Slayer estuvo a punto de gritarle groserías cuando Rufus le señalo una esquina más alejada, donde Rogue, junto a Frosch y un miembro femenino de Fairy Tail que no reconoce entablan una charla. Camina hacia ellos casi por inercia, para observar el estado de su amigo, puede oler la sangre desde lejos, y al llegar es recibido por el pesado ambiente de malas noticias entre ambos magos.

― ¿Qué ha pasado, Rogue? Nadie me explica nada y…

―Te lo explicare en un rato, vamos a otro sitio ― indicó, mandando una mirada de pena hacia la dirección que ve también Laki. Sting asoma la cabeza, denotando lo que tiene preocupados a ambos magos.

Frente a ellos, esta Gajeel, el único dragón del grupo que rechazo la orden de Natsu durante el ataque; sosteniendo con fervor el petizo cuerpo de la maga escritora.

Rogue le toma del hombro ―. Esta bien, apenas ― dijo, dando una mirada a Laki para despedirse. Sting intenta hablar con su compañero, pero este solo lo jala mucho más lejos del lugar, escabulléndose entre las calles destruidas de Magnolia.

Puede ver a muchos gremios juntos, incluido el suyo, ayudando a trasladar gente de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Ve muchos heridos ya tratados, casas y establecimientos destruidos hasta su base, incluso la vieja catedral donde peleo no es más que una pila de escombros. Y, por si fuera poco, el aura que rodea a los magos orgullosos de Fairy Tail deduce la derrota absoluta.

Finalmente se detienen en una esquina, donde los espera Yukino. Se saludan muy cortamente y ambos magos comienzan con la explicación de lo ocurrido.

Rogue es el primero en hablar ―. Yo también me enfrente a uno de ellos ― explicó, mirando directamente a su compañero.

Sting tembló ligeramente cuando el pelinegro le mostro las amplias vendas que cubren su torso por diferentes lugares.

―Al igual que tú me vencieron, apenas pude evitar que golpearan órganos vitales. De no ser porque Rufus y los demás llegaron a ayudar estaríamos muertos ― explicó, con la cabeza gacha.

Yukino toma la palabra ―. Paso muy rápido, el gremio oscuro, Tártaros inicio un ataque en masa en la ciudad.

―Así que fueron ellos… pero ¿y Fairy Tail? ¿Natsu-san y los demás? ― preguntó el rubio, con obvia preocupación.

Sus dos compañeros negaron.

―Según hemos escuchado golems de piedra y demonios enfrentaron a todos los miembros más fuertes de Fairy Tail, Natsu-san, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel, Erza Scarlett, Mirajane y otros más― comunico Rogue, respirando profundo ―. Alejaron a los miembros más fuertes y acorralaron a todos en el centro de la ciudad.

― ¡Espera! ¿Y Wendy? Ella estuvo con nosotros y luego fue al centro de la ciudad ― apresuró a decir Sting.

Desde sus brazos, Lector contestó ―. También fue atacada por los demonios, uso tanto su magia que no pudo defenderse.

El rubio tragó duró, las cosas solo pintan peor mientras se las cuentan.

―Al parecer, la maga de gravedad que atacó la ciudad primero se enfrentó a Mirajane-san. Sin embargo, ella fue derrotada, Rufus la salvó de un ataque letal en el último minuto.

La explicación de Yukino le sirvió a Sting para hacerse una idea. Según Rufus, Mirajane ya había perdido el encuentro pero su enemiga intento empalarla con una espada; haciendo uso del Memory Maker implanto el recuerdo falso de que fue atacada y la alejo de la zona. El enemigo no sospechó del cambio en lo absoluto.

― ¿Qué está haciendo Fairy Tail ahora? ― se aventuró a preguntar.

Rogue, con los brazos cruzados suspiró ―. Apenas hay unos pocos miembros en pie, están reunidos en una base vieja en las montañas. El consejo mágico y varios otros gremios están trasladando a los heridos y a los maldecidos fuera de aquí.

El rubio aguantó el aliento. ― ¿M-Maldecidos? ¡Explica eso!

La ex maga estelar intentó calmarlo, con una voz más relajada ― Los demonios que fueron invocados pertenecen a una clase que marca una maldición en las victimas que tocan; aunque necesitan una señal que todavía se desconoce.

El rubio volteó hacia ella, contrariado. ― ¿Señal?

―Así es, una señal.

― ¿Cómo un canto o algo así?

Yukino entrecerró la mirada ―. Puede ser, no estoy segura. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El rubio se sentó en el suelo, revolviendo su cabello.

― ¿Sting? ― musito Rogue, al ver lo contrariado que esta su amigo. ― ¿Recordaste algo?

―Sí, la señal ― dijo, frunciendo el ceño para forzar el recuerdo ―. Escuche un canto, o un himno. ¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo recordar con claridad!

El par de magos aguanto la risa ante su desesperación, al menos una pista tenían de lo que lanzo la maldición sobre la gente.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hace esa maldición? ― cuestionó el dragón blanco.

Yukino cerró los ojos, con un ligero temor ―. Genera pesadillas, vividas pesadillas. Duran una semana hasta que la persona logre despertar, el Consejo intenta tratar a muchos lo antes posible.

El grupo de Sabertooth siguió su conversación por unas horas más. Según los relatos de Yukino, quién se refugió con una barrera mágica del mundo estelar; sus compañeros llegaron justo a tiempo. La señorita Minerva utilizo su magia para transportar a muchos de los ciudadanos y magos fuera de la ciudad, y gracias a la magia de Rufus lograron engañar a los demonios hasta que la energía demoniaca se desvaneció por completo.

Orga llego después, pero fue más rápido en auxiliar a varios de los más graves magos y en dar la alerta máxima al resto del gremio para que apresuren su viaje. Natsu, Erza, Gray y algunos otros miembros fueron los únicos que se dejaron ver entre la ciudad antes de desaparecer con sus miembros rumbo a la base de Fairy Tail; solo Macao quedó en la ciudad como representante para agradecer la asistencia de diferentes gremios y el Consejo; así como principal testigo de la catástrofe.

― ¿Y Gajeel? ― preguntó, recordando la escena de la mañana.

El aire se torno incomodo, Yukino permaneció en silencio un rato, a espera de la explicación del dragón de las sombras.

―Rogue, ¿qué ocurrió con Gajeel-san? ― cuestionó, en un tono más insistente.

Los ojos rojizos del mago se perdieron en el cielo brillante, tratando de encontrar palabras para lo que va a confesar.

―Viste a la chica, la maga que Gajeel tenía con él ― recalcó.

―Sí, la vi.

―Ella es la compañera de Gajeel, Lily los encontró y ella estaba muy mal herida ― comentó Frosch, con un tono apagado ―. Estaba grave.

― ¿Estaba? ― musitó Sting, sin entender.

Rogue se agachó hacia su amigo, tratando de rememorar las palabras que el mismo Gajeel le había dicho mucha horas antes.

―Estaba al borde de la muerte, al parecer sus heridas no eran graves pero perdió demasiada sangre y fue atacada por algunos demonios ante que Gajeel pudiera ayudarle ― explicó, con la vista perdida entre sus propias manos ―. No tenía opción, sin Wendy cerca no había magos capaces de curarla a tiempo.

―No ha dicho palabra desde que hablo con Rogue, tampoco ha dejado que otro se le acerquen, su exceed es el único que va y viene informándole lo ocurrido con su gremio ― añadió Yukino.

La sensación de muerte y mala suerte en Sting solo se intensifica. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Jamás en su vida vio a Gajeel tan abatido por algo, se veía perdido, confundido. Concentrado únicamente en apretar el cuerpo de aquella maga petiza.

―No me digas, ¿acaso ella está…?

―No, está viva, ya te lo dije― afirmó Rogue, apretando los puños ―. Sin embargo, el precio puede ser un tanto alto.

El rubio tigre dientes de sable se encogió un poco. ¿A qué se refería Rogue con precio? LA chica estaba viva, ¿que no era eso lo importante? Venía a hablar de dinero en momentos tan…

El aire se atoro en su garganta, seca por la impresión ―. ¿L-Lo hizo? ¡¿Gajeel-san lo hizo?!― gritó, totalmente asombrado.

Rogue solo asintió con la cabeza.

―Lo hizo por salvarla, no tenía más opciones.

―E-Eso quiere decir que…― musito Sting, un tanto perturbado.

Yukino le alcanzo su mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse. El rubio se paro, con la vista perdida en el camino por donde dejaron a Gajeel. ¿Por qué? Bueno, el porqué lo entendía pero… pero… ¡el precio era muy alto!

―Te vez asustado, Sting.

El rubio se revolvió los cabellos ―. No es susto o miedo, Yukino… solo que… Gajeel-san.

Rogue avanzó unos pasos por delante, sin dejarse remover más por el tema.

―Lo hecho, hecho está. No hay vuelta atrás, el ritual y fue hecho y ella está viva. Es lo único que a Gajeel le importa ahora.

Sting asintió, con el sudor recorriendo su rostro, dispuesto a seguir a Rogue.

― ¿A dónde vamos? ― preguntó.

Frosch sobrevoló frente suyo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¡Con Fairy Tail! Yukino tiene información importante para ellos.

― ¿Información? ¿Qué clase de información? ― inquirió Lector, sobrevolando al lado de la peliblanca. La ex maga estelar le sonrió con cariño, tratando de cambiar el tenso aire de la conversación.

―Sobre los espíritus estelas de Lucy-san.

* * *

><p>El frío aire de derrota congela a los magos interactivos de Fairy Tail, reunidos en el viejo centro que sirvió de gremio durante el incidente de Tenroujima. La mayoría de ellos lucen heridos, a diferencia de los exceeds, Natsu y el propio maestro. En medio de la taberna hay múltiples camas, con Porlyusica caminando de un lado a otro con Charle y Kinana, sanando a varios heridos. Mirajane, Elfman y Cana ocupan la primera fila de camas; en la siguiente están Juvia, Max, Wendy y Droy.<p>

―Wakaba ya fue internado, el Consejo dijo que lograran curarlo en tres días. Están cortos de personal en este momento ― informó Lissana, con el pequeño gato azul entre sus brazos.

Makarov, sentado en la barra principal y cruzado de brazos asintió. Dando una nueva vista panorámica a varios de sus miembros. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lissana y Jet lo rodean cubiertos de vendas, a excepción del mago de fuego. En su mayoría, los magos más fuertes o estaban fuera de combate, o heridos.

La situación del gremio estaba empeorando, y más aún, cuando sentía sus manos atadas por el último encuentro que, personalmente, tuvo con un miembro de tártaros.

―Laxus y su equipo están por llegar, Gildarts vendrá pasado mañana de su misión. Con suerte eso nos ayudará a equiparar las cosas hasta que logremos recuperarnos del ataque ― informó, con un suspiro de pesar.

Erza se adelanto, entre el grupo, sentada en una mesa cercana.

― ¿Que ocurrirá con Magnolia? ― preguntó.

El maestro entrecerró la mirada, su pobre ciudad estaba casi desecha.

―En un plazo de una semana, luego de atender a todos los heridos de la ciudad se harán las reconstrucciones, los magos que asistirían en el Daimatou Enbu están contentos de prestarnos su ayuda para devolverle a la ciudad su estado anterior ― anunció.

Sin embargo, la ira que desprende del mago de fuego ante su respuesta logra enervar las ansias de batalla del grupo.

―Dirás que no quieren que esto dure por mucho. Les preocupa más que dirán los pueblos vecinos sobre la seguridad del Consejo, solo intentan ocultar el peligro que ese gremio representa.

Makarov, con los ojos cerrados y un fuerte intento por calmarse añadió ―. ¿Y tú que deseas hacer? Has visto el daño que hicieron en solo una tarde, es obvio que quieran que el pánico no se esparza fuera de Magnolia.

Los puños de fuego se estampan contra la pared más cercana, causando un profundo crujido.

―No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados, viejo ― advirtió, con los ojos dilatados por la ira ―. Deben pagar por lo que han hecho al gremio, incluso… ¡incluso profanaron el memorial de Lucy!

El recuerdo de los destrozos de aquella pequeña tumba cala hondo en el pecho de los miembros del gremio, haciendo renacer la llama de odio por el bajo golpe que los demonios han perpetrado en su contra. Atacaron civiles, destruyeron su ciudad, hirieron a sus camaradas e incluso, habían insultado a sus muertos.

Tártaros debía pagar. ¡Se asegurarían de ello!

―Natsu tiene razón, maestro ― argumentó Erza, con los brazos cruzados ―. Han ido demasiado lejos.

―Usualmente no estoy de acuerdo con flamita pero tiene razón ― agregó Gray, con los puños cerrados y el tono de voz irritado ―. Deben pagar, y pronto.

El viejo tercer y sexto maestro aguanta la furia propia que crece ante las palabras de sus hijos. Él tampoco se quiere hacer de la vista gorda, pero ¿qué hacer? No podían atacar a la ligera, era suicidio. El resultado de un plan mal ejecutado era obvio.

Y, por Mavis, él no tenía ni idea de con que empezar.

―Esperaremos por todos nuestros otros miembros, hasta tener a todos los que pueden luchar aquí no moveremos un dedo ― declaró, con voz autoritaria.

― ¡Pero maestro! ―reclamaron todos, en voz conjunta.

― ¡No! ― exclamó, con un tono potente ―. Dejarnos llevar por la ira no soluciona nada, hasta que los demás regresen no tomaremos ningún plan, ¿entendido?

La autoridad de Makarov no es refutada, a excepción de los gruñidos enfurecidos del dragón de fuego, quién se sienta a acumular rabia en una esquina, incapaz de decir algo más sin reventar el lugar con alaridos. Makarov suspira derrotado, al menos el pelirosa no pone más excusas que sus murmullos enojados, quizás por la profunda comprensión del estado en que esta el gremio y, sobretodo, la ciudad.

―Paciencia, hijos míos ― aclaró, con un tono más suave ―. Sé, desde el fondo de mi corazón cuan heridos están… pero precipitarnos solo cavara sus tumbas. Y, en lo profundo agradezco que no lamentemos una perdida este día, por favor, tened paciencia. Fairy Tail tendrá su venganza, y les aseguro que nos cobraremos cada insulto y herida recibida.

Los magos asienten, más convencidos del dolor mutuo que experimentan como familia. Todos, en su conjunto, comprenden el dolor de la derrota y el insulto.

Pero no van a llorar, al menos no más, por esta caída.

Pronto, unidos con todo su poder, irán a vengar la osadía del enemigo.

―Por favor, tened paciencia ― reitero Makarov, más agotado.

Las ansias de venganza se apagan, el silencio reina de nuevo y los magos se concentran en atender las necesidades de los heridos. La espera es lo único que tienen por ahora.

El rechinar de la puerta les sorprende, con la luz de la tarde el equipo más fuerte de Sabertooth ingresa, junto a su maestro y un cuarteto de los miembros de Fairy Tail al lado. Gajeel, con Levy en brazos, seguido de Lily y Laki entran primero al gremio. El dragón de acero posa a la maga sobre una cama libre y se sienta al lado a esperar, seguido de su fiel exceed, quién se sienta sobre la camilla, justo al lado de la cabeza de Levy.

―Bienvenidos, compañeros de Sabertooth ― anunció Makarov, avanzando hacia el grupo del gremio aliado ―. No tengo palabras para agradecerles si ayuda.

El maestro del gremio, Genma se inclina para estrechar manos con Makarov, en una muestra amical.

―Después de tu ayuda, nuestra presencia es infaltable, Makarov ― afirmó Genma, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el ex mago santo ―. Aún estoy en deuda contigo.

Dreyar solo niega modesto, invitando a los demás miembros de Sabertooth a pasar a la taberna. La primera en entrar en confianza en Minerva, quién se acerca hacia Erza para entablar charla. Rufus y Orga encuentran su grupo de conversación con Gray, dejando solo a Yukino, Rogue y Sting, quiénes se dirigen al regañadientes de Natsu.

― ¿Todo está bien, compañero? ― pregunto Lector a Happy, quién está sentado en la barra. Algo alejado, Frosch intenta animar a Charle sobre el estado de Wendy.

El hijo adoptivo de Natsu niega con la cabeza, entristecido ―. Todos están mal heridos, y Natsu está molesto.

Lector frunce el ceño, sin saber que decir para animar al exceed de pelaje azul.

―Hemos venido a ayudar ― afirmó, golpeando la espalda del decaído Happy ―. Yukino ha traído buenas noticias.

El gato abre los ojos, mostrando un atisbo de alegría ante las palabras de Lector.

―Oh, es por ello que hemos venido, Makarov ― aclara Genma, alzando la voz ―. Yukino cree tener respuestas a unos problemas que ustedes han tenido entre manos.

La primera persona en saltar ante la pregunta es Erza, quién toma el papel de líder y ve directamente a Yukino, quién parece algo nerviosa de estar cerca a Natsu ; pese a la seguridad brindada por los dos dragones Slayer de su gremio.

― ¿Puedes aclararnos, Yukino-san? ― preguntó, con la voz seria ―. Tenemos muchos problemas entre manos como vez.

La peliblanca asintió, respirando profundo. Regresó la vista al aún fastidiado Dragneel, y, confrontando la oscura mirada del líder dragón se digno a responder, con toda la seguridad que puede juntar.

―Creo… no, estoy segura de conocer como han tomado el control de los espíritus estelares de Heartfilia Lucy-san.

_**¿Podrán quitarle el control de los espíritus estelares a Pandora? ¡La verdad de Yukino encierra una gran ventaja!**_

* * *

><p>Hola a todos después de tanto, tanto tiempo u.u . Para evitar las incomodas disculpas que se que les debo les dire algo. ¡No dejare este o otros fics! Así que no se preocupen, este fic seguira por mucho más tiempo. :D - La actualización en once dias, plazo para terminar de corregir este capitulo.<p>

Les contare este capitulo los termine a las 3 a.m de hoy, pero justo se asomaron las cabezas de mis padres -quiénes no debieron volver a dormir- y me quitaron mi compu u.u . Kami, aún con 18 años debo de irme a acostar temprano. En fin, espero que este cap les haya gustado y procedere a algunas aclaraciones.

En este fic, no ocurren los hechos del Daimatou Enbu con respecto a la mala actitud de Genma. Cabe decir que MAkarov lo puso a raya mucho antes y evite aquel horroroso escenario por el cual hicieron pasar a Yukino, la actitud de Minerva tan cruel en el manga y otras cosillas que contare en el siguiente capitulo. Más , debo aclarar, un capitulo más y comenzaremos con el viaje al pasado para descubrir que paso con Lucy y su relación con su asesino de Tartaros.

Un beso a todos, y aunque se que no todos me dejaran review, lo agradecere eternamente. Incluso si es para tirarme tomates por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

**_¡Dejen_ REVIEWS :D **

**Se despide, Lonely Athena**


End file.
